


After The War

by unevagabonde



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Peter Quill, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Tales in Wakanda, Everyone Is Gay, Everything Hurts, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jealous Peter Quill, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nebula Has A Heart, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Guardians of The Galaxy, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revenge Era, Romantic Soulmates, Shuri & Peter Parker Are Besties, Spoilers, Stephen Strange Knew Everything, Thanks Carol Danvers, Thor Is THAT Fucking God, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, Women Being Awesome
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: They have lost the war but they are ready for revenge.They have lost their lives but they are ready to save those of others.They have lost everything but they have nothing to lose to find everything.





	1. On ne peut pas rompre le sortilège d'un mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour spideysbabe et le groupe de soutien post Infinity War.
> 
> Ça faisait pas mal de temps que j’avais cette idée de faire une fic Marvel, j’attendais juste Infinity War pour pouvoir tout écrire. J’voulais surtout caser ma passion pour ThunderLord quelque part. Bref, j’espère que ça vous plaira, vu le temps que j’ai mis pour mettre en place ce contexte.  
> C'est ma première fiction sur les Avengers et leur univers, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. -fingercrossed-
> 
> Now, enjoy bitches !
> 
> ps: aucun des persos ou des lieux m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à Marvel, Marvel Studios et à la vie réelle, voilà, c'est tout. vous pouvez lire maintenant, bonne lecture.

Dans un sursaut intense, Stephen se réveilla, son souffle était court, saccadé, comme ci on venait de le sortir de la noyade. 

Sa vision était claire mais son esprit était encore trop trouble pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il passa encore quelque secondes immobile tentant de retrouver son souffle qui revenait peu à peu. Observant les alentours, le docteur reconnu le corps de ses camarades, qu'il tenta de réveiller les uns après les autres, mais ce fut un échec. Il retenta son opération et Drax fut le premier debout, suivit de Mantis qui se chargea de réveiller le reste de la bande qui se trouvait initialement sur Titan.

Sauf que là, rien ne ressemblait à la planète qu'ils avaient quittés auparavant.

"O-où suis-je ? Monsieur Stark, Monsieur Stark...?" 

"J'ai bien peur que Stark ne soit plus avec nous, Peter." soupira le Sorcier Suprême en s'avançant vers le jeune Parker pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

"Nebula non plus." rétorqua une Mantis encore tout bouleversée, se chargeant de réveiller Star Lord.

"Je sais Mantis, j'ai remarqué." Soupira Strange essayant d'analyser au mieux la situation qui se trouve face à eux.

"Où sommes-nous ? Vous devez bien avoir une idée." Demanda Drax peu après d'être remis de ses esprits.

"Non, Drax. Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'."

"Si, attendez... Cette endroit me dit quelque chose." L'ensemble du groupe se tourna vers Mantis pour prêter attention à ses paroles. "Vous vous souvenez.. La vision de Titan que Thanos nous a montrée ? Regardez autour de vous."

   
L’ensemble du groupe se mit à observer avec attention l’endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Effectivement, ils étaient sur Titan avant destruction que Thanos avait réussir à leur faire voir, mais le ciel n'était pas d'un bleu, il était d'un orange crépusculaire.   
   
"Qu’est-ce... qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parce que attendez, si je me souviens bien. On était pas mort ? Et là on est vivants ? C'est vraiment incompréhensible. Quand je parlais de Jésus tout à l’heure c’était juste une blag.."   
   
"Oui Quill, on est bien vivants. Maintenant la vraie question à se poser, c’est comment ça se fait ? Ça veut dire que le gant de l'infini est capable de bien plus." Rétorqua Strange agacé, ces gens viennent tout juste de ressusciter et de se remettre de leur mort qu'ils se comportent tous comme des enfants, incroyable.   
   
"Mais ça veut peut-être dire que Nebula et monsieur Stark sont... morts ? Nous ne savons rien de ce qui se passe actuellement pour eux. " murmura Peter Parker dans une profonde réflexion.   
   
"Désormais il y a une infinité de possibilités concernant leurs vies et celle de ceux que l'on connait comme Rocket, Groot et… Thor. Et maintenant, comment on fait pour les retrouver et comment on sort de cette foutue planète ? Merde, on a perdu Nebula et Gamora est morte." cracha Quill perdant patience.   
   
"On va retrouver votre amie et notre...hm.. bref, Stark et on sortira d’ici. Mais, d’abord pour ça, on doit élaborer un plan." Lâcha Strange d’un ton calme en s'éloignant du groupe.   
   
"Très bien ! Parfait ! Rien d'autre à dire ? Pourquoi vous partez ? Eh ! Attendez Strange ! Et ce plan, on va le faire tout seul sans vous c’est ça ?" Cria le leader des Gardiens "On a besoin de vous, Strange."   
   
"Je ne pars pas, j'ai juste besoin d'espace.. Je vais réfléchir Peter."   
   
Le blond énervé alla vers ce qui semblait être son vaisseau, accompagné de Drax. Mantis semblait toujours autant perdue dans sa réflexion et bouleversée par leur sort. Peter Parker préféra laisser le Docteur seul un instant et alla rejoindre les Gardiens qui réfléchissaient à un plan. La jeune femme s’avança doucement vers Stephen sans savoir vraiment que dire sur le moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration.   
   
"Pourquoi vous aviez dis que c'était la seule manière Stephen ? L’œil d'Agamotto et la pierre, vous les protégiez non ?"   
   
"Comme tu l’as dis, je les protège Mantis."   
   
"Et comment ?"   
   
"Eh bien... on ne peut pas rompre le sortilège d'un mort." Murmura Strange en fixant le ciel orangé légèrement intrigué par celui-ci. "On ne peut pas rompre le sortilège d'un mort, Mantis."

Sur le sol de Titan, Tony Stark se trouvait encore dans un profonde tristesse. Les larmes perlant dans ses yeux, il venait de perdre Peter, il venait de perdre   celui qu'il considérait comme son enfant, les cendres de Peter dans ses mains, il ne lui restait que ses yeux pour pleurer.    
Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser.   
   
Derrière lui, une femme aux allures robotiques regardait la scène ne sachant quoi dire, entre énervement, dégoût et envie de bousculer cet homme pour le forcer à se mettre sur pieds et avancer. Elle supposa qu’il avait besoin et droit à son moment de recueillement, après tout elle aussi avait perdu beaucoup aujourd’hui, c’était un choc, un bouleversement pour tout le monde. D'autant plus pour elle, elle n'avait pas pu tuer ou arrêter Thanos. Elle le haïssait de tout son être, il lui avait tout pris, absolument tout, elle savait que sa haine, sa douleur, le fait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, lui serait désormais nécessaire pour pouvoir vaincre le Titan. Gamora, sa sœur était morte de la pire des manières, Mantis, la femme qu’elle aimait était morte comme ça ainsi que ceux qu'elle pouvait désormais désigner comme sa nouvelle « famille » étaient partis.

Personne ne méritait ça, pourtant Stark et elle, et sûrement la moitié de l’univers vivait ces moments déchirants et douloureux. 

Des bonnes heures après que chacun se soit à peu près remis de quelconque façon de cette épreuve traumatisante, ils osèrent enfin payer attention l'un à l'autre.

"Je dois avouer que ce n’est pas la meilleure chose à dire maintenant mais... est-ce que ça va mieux ?"   
   
"Non honnêtement, mais est-ce que j’ai le choix ? Non plus. Alors, allons-y." répondit avec un ton presque sarcastique Tony Stark.   
   
"D’accord, Stark. Vous avez un plan pour être aussi enthousiaste ?" Demanda Nebula en réponse à ce sarcasme.   
   
"Non."   
   
"On ira pas bien loin comme ça." Son regard était froid et énervé, elle s'impatientait et voulait absolument une réponse immédiate de la part de Stark.   
   
"Au lieu de me crier dessus, aidez moi. Puis, on peut toujours improviser ?"   
   
"Attendez, on a définitivement perdu, on est bloqués ici et vous pensez juste à improviser ?"   
   
"Premièrement Nebula, il y a une solution à tout. Deuxièmement... Il y a une solution a tout, ayez confiance." Le regard de Tony était vide mais présentait une lueur, le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer, il paniquait, il paniquait horriblement mais faisait de son mieux pour garder un certain contrôle même si il savait que Nebula le casserait directement ensuite.   
   
"C’est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?"   
   
"Je trouve que c’est déjà un bon départ, c’est déjà une ébauche de plan, non ?"   
   
"Non. Improviser c’est pas une idée, c’est juste de la panique transformée en peu importe. Il nous faut un plan, on doit sortir de Titan et savoir qui est encore vivant."   


Soudainement, Tony eut une illumination. Il commença à claquer des doigts en regardant autour de lui. Il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur que ses blessures lui infligeaient et son armure à moitié endommagée voir morte.

   
"Aller sur Terre, on doit aller sur la Terre." Nebula qui avait entreprit une marche vers le vaisseau de Star Lord s'arrêta subitement aux paroles de Stark.   
   
"Quoi ? Pourquoi sur Terre ?" La jeune femme revint sur ses pas afin d'écouter attentivement ce que l'humain avait à dire.

"Un des... Avengers avait une des pierres de l’infini en ça sa possession et.."   
   
"Attendez, vous parlez du sorcier ?" Dit-elle en lui coupant sèchement la parole en s'agenouillant ses côtés pour mieux prêter attention à ses mots.   
   
"Non, non. Enfin, oui, lui il a la pierre du Temps mais celui dont je parle avait la pierre de l'Esprit. Les dégâts doivent être considérables sur Terre. En fait, tu sais quoi je veux même pas y penser." Tony commença à paniquer à la seule idée de ce que le claquement de doigts de Thanos et la réunion des pierres sur le gant de l'infini ont pu causer. Il plaça ses mains sur différentes parties de son visage, ce qui étonna Nebula qui le dévisagea avec dédain dans son action avant de prendre une décision.

"Très bien, on y va."

"Sur Terre ? Non, non non non non non, non. Non. Non. Nebula, non." Tony posa ses mains contre son réacteur, prit d'anxiété, il resta figé un instant dans cette position s’imaginant tous les scénarios possible. 

La santé mental de Tony n'a cessé de se détériorer depuis tous les événements qu'il a vécu en étant Iron Man, la bataille de New York, les accords de Sokovie, Ultron et surtout  la guerre qui mena à la séparation des Avengers. Il avait été extrêmement dévasté par la révélation sur la mort prématurée de ses parents, le fait que Bucky en était en responsable et que Steve savait mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Tony avait été détruit par cela, si on rajoute la dépression, l'anxiété, les chocs post-traumatiques et le manque de sommeil, il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre même à cinq pour cent de tout ça, et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer Thanos.

Nebula se rapprocha de lui et inspira en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle tenta de se montrer rassurante, mais ce fut un échec parce que c'est définitivement pas son truc, elle soupira.

"Je sais que c'est pas du tout facile comme situation, c'est ta planète d'origine, tu n'as sûrement pas envie de la voir dans un tel état, mais t'es pas seul, on y va ensemble et on va retrouver tes amis, les Avengers et trouver des solutions pour ramener les morts. La solution se tient peut-être avec nous alors pour ça, rassemble ta confiance en toi et ta force. Tu peux le faire." Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais froide. "Maintenant, debout Stark. On a un univers à venger."

Nebula se releva et lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa et il se mit debout, Stark était sérieusement injurié, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il savait que de tout façon comme lui, Nebula n'avait plus rien à perdre, ils avaient déjà tout perdus et sûrement bien plus. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à analyser les dégâts, voir ce qui a été sauvé ou non et trouver des solutions pour pouvoir tout changer, tout sauver, tout venger.

Les deux compères étaient désormais dans le vaisseau de Star Lord, Nebula n'avait pas eu trop de mal à savoir comment le manier, Tony non plus. Ils réalisaient leur trajectoire jusqu'à l'état de New York tant bien que mal, Tony racontait à Nebula durant le trajet sa vie en tant qu'Iron Man, il lui expliquait les événements passés sur Terre, la formation des Avengers, leur séparation et ce qui lui manquait le plus. Quant à elle, Nebula écoutait sans ronchonner, elle avait bien comprit que Stark avait besoin de vider son sac, de toute façon il finirait bien par se taire au bout du compte. Lorsque Tony lui demanda de lui raconter à son tour son histoire qui devait forcément avoir son importance dans ce grand n'importe quoi que Thanos avait installé, la jeune femme se braqua mais fini par céder face au regard chargé d’émotions de Tony. Peut-être qu'après tout se livrer à un total inconnu lui ferait un peu de bien et permettrait de tuer le temps, extrêmement long. Elle lui raconta son histoire à elle, sa sœur Gamora, son père Thanos, leur relation, les Gardiens de la Galaxie et comment elle percevait cette histoire, ainsi que Mantis et leur amour. Bien-sûr, ce voyage prenait plus de temps qu'ils ne se l'était imaginé, ils mirent presque cinq jours pour arriver à destination. Cinq long jours où chacun faisait du mieux possible son deuil, en traversant cette galaxie vide de sens.

Tony avait tout prévu pour qu'ils puissent atterrir vers la base des Avengers, si celle-ci déjà était toujours en état de recevoir un vaisseau spatial. Finalement, contre toute attentes Nebula et lui avait fait un bon tandem, réunissant leurs savoirs, douleurs et différences pour travailler en équipe et réaliser un plan qui puisse tenir la route. Ils avaient bien atterris de manière discrète tous les deux, ce qui laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement à Tony.

Il fit entrer Nebula avec lui dans les bâtiments et repris déjà ses aises.

"Bienvenue Monsieur Stark ! Qui est-ce cette invitée qui nous accompagne ?" Une voix douce féminine se fit entendre dans la tour, Tony eut un petit sourire en coin ravi.

"Bonjour F.R.I.D.A.Y, ravi d'être à la maison. Je te présente Nebula, tu peux l'archivée je pense qu'elle sera ici pour un moment. "

"Parfait monsieur et archivée. Monsieur, sachez que Mademoiselle Potts est présente, elle n'a pas quitté votre bureau depuis votre départ il y a cinq jours."

"Pepper est présente ? Nebula suit-moi ! Merci F.R.I.D.A.Y !" Cria-t-il en tirant Nebula avec lui dans l'ascenseur.

"Pepper la directrice de votre industrie ?" Stark hocha la tête en lui souriant, les portes s'ouvrir et les deux êtres s'aventurèrent dans un grand bureau rempli d'engins technologiques, diverses armures décoraient la pièce et au centre de la pièce, une femme rousse les yeux rivés sur une tablette leva le regard et eut un grand sourire. Elle déposa la tablette et courut dans les bras de Tony.

"Oh mon dieu, Tony, je-j-je pensais que tu étais mort. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je.. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ici." On pouvait lire sur le visage de Pepper, sa joie et son soulagement. Toutes les craintes qu'elle eût, toutes les peurs vis-à-vis de Tony s'était évaporées, comme la moitié du monde.

"Oh là, doucement, mon corps aurait bien besoin de soin et de réparation. Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de savoir que tu es encore ici, est-ce que Happy va bien ?" Tony la tenait fermement dans ses bras, Nebula regardait la scène presque contente pour Stark, elle n'hésita pas à rompre leurs retrouvailles en se raclant la gorge.

"Excusez-moi de gâcher ce fabuleux moment mais on a un univers, des peuples et des amis à sauver, et trouver, votre planète à remettre sur pieds et mon père à arrêter. Est-ce que on pourrait commencer ?"

"Oui, oui, pardon Nebula, je te présente Pepper Potts et Mademoiselle Potts, je vous présente Nebula. Sans son aide, je ne sais pas si je serais revenu ici." A cette phrase, Nebula eut un petit sourire en coin pour Tony.

Tony et Pepper discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures avec Nebula afin de mettre au point un plan, Pepper informa Tony que pendant plusieurs jours elle tenta de contacter le S.H.I.E.L.D en vain, ils décidèrent qu'il fallait donc retrouver les autres Avengers quoiqu'il arrive et que peut-être ils réussiraient à retrouver ainsi les Gardiens de la Galaxie restant et qu'ils s'occuperaient du S.H.I.E.L.D plus tard. 

Tony se tenait devant la baie vitrée regardant à l'extérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anxieux à propos de la suite des événements. Et si tous les Avengers avaient disparu ? Il repensait à cette phrase que Strange lui avait dite  **« C'est le seul moyen »**. 

**« C'est le seul moyen. »**

Comment ça ? Pourquoi avoir donner la pierre ? Tony savait très à quel point Strange y tenait. Pourquoi ? Et puis il y avait cette autre phrase...  **« On ne peut pas rompre le sort d'un mort. »** qu'est-ce que Strange voulait bien pouvoir dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir ? Quelque chose échappait à Tony..

"Tony ?"

"Pepper ?" La belle rousse se rapprocha de Tony. "Tout va bien ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas le faire je peux le faire. Je sais que depuis.."

"Non, je peux le faire ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose." Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son petit sourire en lui tendant un téléphone à clapet. Tony le prit, descendit dans son carnet d'adresse et tomba sur le numéro de Steve Rogers, il avala nerveusement sa salive en cliquant sur le numéro, il appuya sur le bouton « Appeler.»  et rapprocha le combiné prêt de son oreille en fermant les yeux. Pepper préféra le laisser seul pour parler, elle jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction avant de rejoindre Nebula. Entendre les longs bips du téléphone rendait le moment de plus en plus long.

"Par pitié, décroche..."

_"_ _Allô ?_ _"_

"…"

" _Tony ?"_

"Steve."

_"Tony, je..."_


	2. Si seulement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre pour abcdingcantweet et wakandastark.
> 
> Enjoy !

Après l’immense désastre durant la bataille au Wakanda, le pays était toujours en deuil après la perte de son roi et une partie de sa population. La reine-mère Ramonda avait reprit le pays, suivit par le haut conseil présent à moitié.   
Par chance, Shuri et Okoye était toujours présentes alors la reine n’était pas seule. T’Challa et le peuple du Wakanda manquaient toujours autant, il y avait forcément un énorme vide dans le pays. Ramonda avait offert son hospitalité aux étrangers qui avaient combattu contre Thanos durant la bataille, ainsi voilà cinq jours que une partie des Avengers et Rocket séjournaient au Wakanda.   
Bien-sûr, ils ne passaient pas ici des vacances en vivant leur meilleure vie, ils étaient juste entrain d’essayer d’avancer et de trouver des solutions pour le Wakanda et pour eux.   
   
Okoye et Ramonda discutaient énormément des événements passés et de la disparition de T’Challa. Ramonda elle avait déjà prit sur elle, Okoye était toujours secouée, elle qui a vu son roi partir devant ses yeux sans aucune explication. 

« Je sais que T'Challa est vivant Okoye, je le sens. Dans mon cœur, dans mes tripes, je le sens, mon fils est quelque part. »

« Vous pensez qu'il serait d'accord avec la proposition des Avengers, ma reine ? »   
   
« Oui. Il a l'air d'apprécier ces gens, ils se comprennent je crois, alors je pense qu'ils respectent aussi sa manière de combattre… Est-ce que Shuri va mieux Générale ? »   
   
« Oui ma reine, elle se porte mieux et reste avec les Avengers, elle est aussi en sécurité avec eux. »   
   
« Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait besoin de sécurité en plus, elle est déjà sa propre arme de défense Okoye. » Ramonda se rapprocha d’Okoye. « Mais, je pense que ces Avengers peuvent être un bon moyen de l'occuper. Tu sais comment elle est. » Dit-elle dans un rire retenu, elle soupira et s’éloigna d’Okoye. « J'espère qu’une solution sera vite trouvée à ce problème. On ne peut même pas enterrer nos morts... »   
   
« On est entrain d’y réfléchir ma reine. Par Bast, quand T’Challa a parlé d’ouvrir le Wakanda au reste du monde, je m’attendais sûrement pas à ça. »   
   
« Même pas à un raton laveur qui parle et à un dieu de la mythologie nordique ? »

  
« Shuri ! » S’écria Ramonda. La jeune fille s’approcha de sa mère et alla se nicher dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.   
   
« Même pas à ça. » Rétorqua Okoye amusée par la remarque de la jeune génie. "Dis-moi tu ne les as pas laissés seuls au moins ? »   
   
Shuri secoua la tête négativement, avant de se dégager des bras de la reine pour aller vers Okoye.   
   
« Ayo est avec eux ! Me crois-tu assez bête pour faire une telle bêtise ? »   
   
« Non, juste cruelle. » A la remarque d’Okoye, Shuri et Ramonda se mirent à rire. 

« Mon frère me manque, c'est ma seule façon d'exprimer mon manque. Ça doit leur faire quelque chose d’être ici. Je veux même pas savoir, j’ai pas le temps pour ça, j’ai un système de protection à renforcer. Mère, je vous laisse en paix et Okoye, viens avec moi. » Dit-elle en traînant déjà la Dora avec elle.   
   
Les deux femmes traversèrent le palais pour se rendre dans une grande salle où Ayo et les Avengers se trouvaient. Shuri passa les portes avec une vivacité et une énergie sans pareil tandis qu’Okoye la suivait comme son ombre mais sur ces gardes.   
   
« Tout le monde est là ? Enfin dans ceux qui reste du groupe de départ... C’est parfait alors les Avengers, on peut donc commencer à.. »   
   
« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un Avenger, je suis un.. »   
   
« Gardien de la Galaxie ! Par Bast, on a comprit Rocket. Peut-on avancer maintenant ? On a pas toute notre vie pour ramener les disparus et pour stopper le géant violet. »   
   
Il se tuent tous face à la prestance de la princesse et la discussion pouvait alors enfin commencer. Cinq jours qu’ils se réunissaient ici et mettaient en place des hypothèses, des idées, un débat sans fin qui se terminait souvent sur des divergences d’opinions dans lequel Okoye revenait souvent  remettre de l’ordre avec l’aide d’Ayo.   
Plusieurs idées avaient été misent en place, Shuri, Ramonda, Okoye ainsi que toute l’équipe avaient était mis au courant des différents événements mis en place avant la bataille du Wakanda. Ainsi Thor avait pu relater sa rencontre avec les Gardiens, le vaisseau et la mort d’une partie de son peuple, Loki, le Ragnarok ou encore comment il avait eu le Stormbreaker avec l’aide de Rocket et Groot sur Nidavellir. Steve quant à lui avait raconter plusieurs événements comme celui des accords de Sokovie, et chacun avait fini par rajouter des détails, une autre histoire, un événement par-ci. Les choses devenaient directement plus claires, plus faciles à comprendre et à analyser. 

Pour l'instant, le plan qui se positionnait comme favori n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était un impératif : Réunir tous les principaux protagonistes évoqués.

Bien-sûr, ils savaient que ce serait pas facile mais ils avaient déjà une idée d'où se situait la plupart d'entre eux et c'était un bon début pour commencer quelque part. Ils savaient qu'il fallait aussi déterminer qui est mort pat les personnes manquantes, et ça c'était plus complexe. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils revenaient toujours à un point : Se venger de Thanos. Pour certains, ils n'avaient rien à perdre dans la suite de cette guerre alors ils étaient prêts à tous, ils savaient qu'ils avaient une sorte de pression sur les épaules.

Une question restait néanmoins pendue au lèvres de certains : Où est le S.H.I.E.L.D et où est Tony Stark ?

A la moindre mention de ce nom, il y en avait un que ça faisait frémir. Steve était toujours dans un sale état suite à la "Civil War", et surtout vis-à-vis de Stark il éprouvait un immense regret et une douleur incommensurable. Steve aimait Tony, plus que tout, pourtant la façon dont leur relation s'était fini avait été cruelle. Cruelle de sa part, et Steve ne s'en était rendu compte que bien trop tard. Il avait commencé à être plus violent, à changer d'apparence, à évoluer, il avait tenter de passer outre et avait réussi. Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Rogers était tout de même reconnaissant envers Sam, Natasha et T'Challa pour le soutien et la confiance accordée à sa personne. N'empêche que cette histoire n'avait pas seulement eu des dégâts dans son couple mais dans les vies de ses amis aussi, qui avaient dû cavaler, se cacher pendant quelques années. Il pensait surtout à Scott et à Clint, dont il avait encore peu de nouvelles aujourd'hui, pourtant il allait sûrement avoir fort besoin d'eux et de leurs talents. Tony Stark est définitivement un homme à oublier pour Steve, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qui avait été dit par Tony, les mots durs à entendre, la soi-distante ambiguïté de sa relation avec Bucky, rien de se remémorer tout ça pour Steve était difficile. Si seulement tout avait pu se passer différemment peut-être que…Et puis non, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement. 

« Quelque chose à ajouter Steve à ce sujet ? » demanda Thor pour titiller le soldat et le sortir de ses pensées. A l'entente de son nom Steve sortit de ses pensées qui le happait. Il lâcha un « non » sec qui jeta un froid dans la salle. Natasha posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de soutien. Bruce s'empressa de briser le silence qui devenait gênant.

« Bon, je crois que cette réunion touche alors à sa fin. »

« Je crois que c'est à moi de dire ça, Banner, je suis la présidente de ce conseil après tout. » reprit Shuri en regardant Bruce qui se figea d'admiration et de crainte.

« On est un conseil ? Attendez, depuis quand on est un conseil ? »

« Depuis le jour où on a commencer ce conseil, Rocket. » répondit Rhodey légèrement exaspéré par la question.

Shuri se leva puis Ayo et Okoye, Bruce s'empressa de faire de même pour suivre la jeune princesse qui s'en alla avec Ayo, Rocket partit avec eux. Okoye lança un regard furtif à Natasha qui se leva à son tour, avant de partir Natasha eut un dernier regard pour Steve, elle voyait clairement que quelque chose le préoccupait, elle espérait juste que ça ne concernait pas Tony Stark. Rhodey quant à lui quitta tout simplement la pièce. Thor se rapprocha de Steve qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Rogers, tu vois dans ces Gardiens de la Galaxie là, j'ai rencontré un homme, très spécial mais...ouais. Il est charmant et mignon, aussi. Et il a joli cul. Je suis certain que je le fascine, de toute façon t'aurais dû voir, je les ai tous laissés sans voix. On formerait un bon trio tous les trois, encore faudrait-il le retrouver ce Lord… Ah, je sens qu'on va aller quelque part tous ensemble, comme ça, avec cette cohésion de groupe. La princesse Shuri est une bonne dirigeante, tu ne trouves pas ? Steve ? M'écoutes-tu au moins ? » Le dieu du tonnerre soupira bruyamment avant de faire apparaître un éclair dans sa main ce qui permit à Steve de sortir de sa rêverie. « A quoi penses-tu encore ? Où devrais-je dire à qui penses-tu ? »

Steve regarda Thor, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Thor le coupa dans son élan.

« Je dois avouer que cette barbe te scie à merveille, ne change jamais s'il te plaît, continue à me ressembler, tu deviens sexy. » Avoua-t-il tout sourire ce qui fit rire le captain de bon cœur. « Ah ! Tu souris ! Tu ris ! Je préfère voir ça que cette mine maussade. Je sais que ces événements ne sont pas facile mais rappelle-toi ce que tu disais malgré les événements on ne doit s'empêcher de vivre. Si on trouve quelque chose en quoi s'accrocher qui nous offre même une parcelle de bonheur, il faut s'y approcher le plus possible. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te donne cette once de bonheur ? »

« M'imaginer entrain de planter le Stormbreaker dans le crâne de Thanos ? Me venger ? » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aime cette idée. J'aimerais que Bucky puisse l'entendre aussi. Il me manque. Terriblement. Et Sam aussi. » La voix de Steve tremblait. Sa gorge se serrait. Mais à la minute où il sentit la main de Thor et son regard rassurant sur lui, il se calma.

« Je sais, on les fera revenir. On trouvera une solution, Bruce a parler de ces sorciers à New York, on peut-être qu'on peut les solliciter aussi à cette cause. Ils ont combattus les larbins de Thanos, ils ne refuseront pas. Bucky sera de retour parmi nous ainsi que tout ceux que Thanos nous a arrachés. Et je finirai par retrouver le Lord.»

« Tu vas rien lâcher avec lui, hein ? »

« On verra bien Rogers. On verra bien. Est-ce que ça va mieux désormais ? »

« Oui merci, Thor. »

Thor se leva et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Steve qui leva aussi et fit de même en lui rendant son sourire. Ainsi, le dieu quitta la pièce plus rassuré.

 

 

Natasha et Okoye s'entraînaient ensemble de manière acharnée, dans un combat au corps à corps pour changer. Les deux femmes n'y allait pas de main morte, elles se cherchaient, se provoquaient. On pouvait même dire qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées, cinq jours coincées ensemble et les voilà devenues inséparables, elles étaient similaires avec tellement de différences, l'une était fascinée par l'autre. T'Challa avait déjà parlé de Black Widow à la Générale qui lui avait fait comprendre que si jamais les deux femmes venaient à se rencontrer un jour, elles deviendraient sûrement bonnes amies, à discuter d'ô combien les hommes sont inutiles sur cette Terre et maintenant dans notre univers. Le roi n'avait pas du tout eu tort.

Natasha était à terre, par-dessus elle, Okoye. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de la Dora.

« Alors mademoiselle Romanov ? On est épuisée. Ça ne fait que une heure de combat. »

« Tu parles trop. » D'un simple jeu de jambes, la blonde inversa les rôles, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres elle rapprocha son visage de celui d'Okoye. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qui est épuisée. » Elle le rapprocha encore plus de façon à ce que sa bouche puisse atteindre le creux de son oreille. « Okoye, tu ne m'auras pas aujourd'hui. »

Natasha se releva d'un bout puis tendit la main à Okoye qui s'en servit pour se remettre sur pied. Une fois debout, Okoye tenait toujours la main de Nat, elle la poussa à une folle allure contre le mur, l'empêchant de faire n'importe quel mouvement en lui imposant le poids de son corps. « J'ai gagné à nouveau on dirait. Abandonne. »

« Non. »

« Abandonne… »

« Non. »

« Non. »

« Non »

« Si. »

« Si… Eh ! »

« J'ai gagné, yes ! Vous êtes vraiment faible les américains. Ça me rappelle un certain Everett Ross. » lança Okoye un sourire aux lèvres s'éloignant de la blonde, elle alla chercher deux bouteilles d'eau dont une qu'elle tendit à sa partenaire de combat.

« Tu t'es bien battue. Je suis fière de toi. Tu deviens de plus en plus forte, je devrais arrêter de te donner des techniques wakandaises. Tu vas finir pat mieux les utiliser que moi et uh-uh T'Challa ne me pardonnera pas ça, oh non. » Dit-elle dans un rire partagé avec la Romanov. 

« Ça dérangera pas T'Challa ? Il sera même ravi comme toujours. »

« Hm, ça c'est ce que tu crois mais je connais mon roi. » Elle lui donna un coup de coude. « Alors, Bruce et toi, vous avez discutés ? »

« Pas vraiment, à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux ça devient gênant. Je pense que on est au point mort. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas que lui. » Nat jeta un regard intéressé à Okoye qui ne remarqua pas ce dernier. 

« On devrait peut-être faire une pause, tu m'as dis que tu te préoccupais de Steve. Tu devrais le voir. Moi je vais rejoindre Ayo. » Elle lui sourit.

« En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup nos séances d'entraînement. »

« Moi aussi Black Widow, c'est intéressant d'avoir un véritable adversaire contre soi.. A plus tard ! » Cria Okoye en s'éloignant.

« A plus tard.. » Natasha était désormais seule, elle ramassa sa serviette et regarda la salle avant d'en sortir, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Je les aime vraiment beaucoup. »

 

 

 

Toujours dans cette même imposante salle, Steve se tenait face à la baie vitrée d'où il pouvait observer le Wakanda, c'était paisible, c'était calme. Il s'était calmé, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de s'imaginer la perte de ces gens, de ce peuple. Tout ça était quelque chose de puissant, et le monde avait perdu son meilleur protecteur, Iron Man. Tony. Son Tony.

Réfléchissant à la dernier assemblée du conseil qu'ils eurent et aux paroles de Thor, Steve ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son téléphone portable sonnait. Mais la sonnerie vint finalement le titiller, c'était un numéro non enregistré mais Steve reconnu chaque duo de chiffres. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit réellement compte que Tony Stark essayait de le joindre. Il décrocha et porta son portable à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Tony ? »

_« Steve. »_

« Tony, je… »

_« Je sais, c'est pas la meilleure façon de renouer contact après tout le temps qui a passé mais c'était la seule que j'avais alors voilà. »_

« Non, non. C'est, c'est parfait. Alors, tu es vivant. »

_« Oui, putain je sais c’est dingue et toi aussi merde. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ces derniers jours ! »_

« Tony, ton langage. »

 _« Pardon, c'est… l'émotion ? »_ Steve laissa échapper un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Tony, cette voix, ce rire, c'était un bien qui faisait mal mais Tony était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir un peu, pour se blesser un plus.

« Excuse validée. Tu vas bien ? Savoir que je suis vivant est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée ? Réellement ? »

 _« On peut dire ça.. Tu sais, je ne te déteste pas Steve. C'est pas parce que je t'ai dis toutes ces choses horrible que je veux que tu te fasses renverser cinquante fois par un camion. Après je vais pas te mentir, j'en ai quand même rêver. »_ Steve n'avait encore une fois pas pu s'empêcher de rire, Tony se demandait vraiment si il le faisait exprès ou si il était juste con. Il venait juste de dire à son ex qu'il avait rêver de sa mort et l'ex en question en rigolait. Ok, Steve avait forcément encore un peu de sentiments pour lui pour pouvoir rire à ça.

« Très drôle Stark. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

 _« … »_  Directement Tony repensa à tout les événements survenus, à ses blessures, la perte de Peter. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer.

« Tony ! »

_« Oui, je vais bien Steve. »_

« Je connais ce silence, ne me mens pas, pas à moi. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

_« Parce que j'ai.. besoin de toi. Et. Tu me manques Steve. »_

« …Tony, q… Je.. » Si Steve s'attendait à ça, pas du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs de rêver et que rien de tout ça n'était réel, pourtant c'était bien vrai.

 _« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quoique ce soit. J'attends pas de réponse de ta part. »_ On pouvait deviner dans le ton de la voix de Tony qu'il se sentait blessé. Après tout à quoi s'attendait-il ? Que Steve lui déclare sa flamme alors qu'au moment où ils devaient se parler, il devait sûrement être dans les bras de son fidèle "ami" Bucky Barnes. Oui, il devait sûrement être passé à autre chose depuis le temps. Puis qui voudrait d'un alcoolique, anxieux et dépressif, qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche ? Sûrement pas Captain America. Si seulement il pouvait être différent, tout pouvait être différent. _« Je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire._ _C'est tout. »_

« D'accord, je t'écoute Tony. »

 

 

 

Quelques minutes après, des longues minutes qui passèrent si vite aux yeux du blond. Il raccrocha, la conversation était terminée et il n'en croyait pas une seule seconde. Ce qui venait d'arriver, ce que Tony lui avait raconter. C'était incroyable. Steve marcha sans but dans la pièce puis s'adossa à un mur complètement bouleversé. Il se laissa glisser complètement essayant de reprendre ses esprits, les yeux rouges. Natasha entra dans la pièce en furie.

« Steve ? Steve ! Je te cherchais partout ! Tu vas mieu… Steve ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Parle moi. » Natasha n'hésita pas une fois avant de se jeter à ses pieds, Steve semblait choqué. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude. Il la regardait sans rien dire comme ci elle n'était pas présente.

« Parle moi Steve ! » s'ecria-t-elle totalement inquiète. Il avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, Natasha secoua négativement la tête. Elle se leva prête à chercher les autres, elle dirigea vers les portes.

« Tony.. Tony Stark est vivant. » La voix de Steve était faible, Natasha se retourna vers lui, le fixant avec des gros yeux. « Tony est vivant, il est à la base des Avengers avec Pepper et Nebula, la sœur de Gamora, la fille de Thanos. Et il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées Nat. Beaucoup. » 

Steve se leva, inspira et expira avant de la rejoindre, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Il faut qu'on informe tout le monde. Les plans ont changés maintenant. »

Steve et Natasha passèrent la porte en marchant avant de se mettre à courir. Effectivement, la conversation avec Tony venait de changer tout le ton de l'histoire, il était de la partie désormais et il était une clé pour trouver la solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous étiez préparés parce que moi non pour être honnête.  
> Si vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, laissez un Kudo d'encouragements les p'tits potes. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à partager vos impressions, vos craintes, vos envies, vos ships favs que voulez voir rising ! Je suis ouïe et ouverte a tout.
> 
> Quant à nous, on se revoit très bientôt pour un autre chapitre. Y'all better watch out.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	3. Après vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour spiderwalker !
> 
> Ps : Si j’étais vous, je cliquerais sur la première phrase et à la fin sur une action faite par Drax ! Après je dis ça, je dis rien !  
> Enjoy !

[Une forte musique se faisait entendre à l’extérieur du vaisseau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHEUsGhUtgg), le sorcier suprême soupira exaspéré à l’entente de cette musique eighties de si bon matin. Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment dire que c’est un matin. Ça y est, se disait-il, ils sont enfin levés.    
Stephen se levait toujours à l’aube pour méditer et entrer en transe, afin d’avoir plus de réponse sur l’avenir, sur leurs futurs, sur ceux qui n’étaient pas avec eux. Certes, il avait déjà vu mais il savait que certaines choses pouvait changer et qu’il n’avait pas un contrôle partout, alors il se chargeait de contrôler ce qu’il pouvait.    
C’est à dire : Quill, Parker, Mantis et Drax.   
Ça faisait déjà quelque chose comme une semaine qu’ils n’avaient pas bougés de Titan par mesure de sécurité et par recherche d’un plan. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus long.   
   
« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous dansez ? Sincèrement ? Encore ? » Demanda Strange amusé en regardant la joyeuse petite danse matinale du groupe.    
   
« Oui, Stephen. Ça nous met en forme pour commencer cette nouvelle journée ! » Répondit Mantis tout sourire, ce qui fit décrocher aussi un petit sourire à Stephen.   
   
On pouvait les entendre chanter sur la chanson, en coeur.    
   
_Take_ _me down to the_ _paradise_ _city,_    
_Where_ _the_ _grass_ _is_ _green and the girls are_ _pretty_ _,_    
_Take_ _me home ! Oh_ _won_ _’_ _t_ _you_ _please_ _take_ _me home,_ _Take_ _me down to the_ _paradise_ _city,_    
_Where_ _the_ _grass_ _is_ _green and the girls are_ _pretty_ _,_    
_Take_ _me home ! Oh_ _won_ _’_ _t_ _you_ _please_ _take_ _me home,_    
   
Quill s’y donnait à cœur joie, tandis que Mantis dansait timidement avec Peter Parker qui bougeait sa tête en rythme à s’en briser la nuque. Quant à Drax, il mangeait dans à sa place habituelle.   
   
Dans leur désespoir, ils avaient réussi à trouver du réconfort dans la musique, les rires, les longues disputes, les rêveries concernant leur retour sur la Terre et leur retrouvailles, et comment ils allaient tuer Thanos. Une semaine qu’ils étaient ici, supervisés par Strange (et Quill), et avaient envisagé une tonne de plans possibles. Bien-sûr, sans l’œil d’Agamotto, ça devenait complexe, de voir le futur, c’était même impossible. Ce qui avait réussi à déclencher une dispute entre le sorcier suprême et le leader, ce qui fit perdre beaucoup de temps au groupe.   
Mais aujourd’hui sera leur dernier moment sur Titan, enfin, ils espéraient que ce soit le dernier.   
   
« Guns N Roses, Paradise City, album Appetite for Destruction, piste n°7, date de sortie 1987. Drop The Mic. » Lâcha Stephen un air espiègle sur le visage, il alla s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils libre. Peter & Peter le regardaient subjugué, finalement le docteur n’était peut-être pas toujours aussi sérieux qu’il en donnait l’air.    
   
« Wow ! Trop cool doc ! »   
   
« Effectivement, Peter. Bravo, Strange ! Peut-être qu'on finira par vous appeler Docteur Coolax. » Répliqua Star Lord. Tous le regardaient avec incompréhension, il soupira. « C’est un mix entre cool et relax. Allez ! Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez pas trouvé ça bien ? » Ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement, Parker fit une tête extrêmement désapprobatrice. Le leader fut déçu et alla s’asseoir dans son fauteuil.   
   
« Moi de toute façon je préfère Abba. » Laissa entendre Drax, ce qui fit clairement rire tout le monde. Sauf Mantis qui se mit ensuite à rire avec eux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi c’était drôle.   
   
Stephen regarda longuement Quill avant de lui faire signe de venir avec lui, il allèrent ensemble à l’arrière du vaisseau.   


« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu comptes encore me dire que je suis nul pour inventer des mots et imposer mon style ? »   
   
« Inventer des mots, oui. Imposer ton "style", non, ça c’est... naturel chez toi, Peter. »   
   
« Ah, enfin un compliment au bout de tant de temps. Merci ! » Un grand sourire s’afficha sur le visage du blond, il donna une tape avec son poing sur l’épaule du sorcier. « Mais, c’est pas pour ça que tu m’as tirer ici hein ? »   
   
« En effet, il faut qu’on discute de ce qu’on a prévu. Tu te souviens au moins ? »   


« Oui, oui. On quitte Titan aujourd’hui. »   
   
« Sans le vaisseau... »   
   
« Sans le vaisseau... Sans le vaisseau ?! Non, non, non. Je garde mon bébé. C’est mon bébé ! » Peter courut pour aller enlacer la première poutre qu'il vit. Face à la réaction de Peter, Strange était bouche-bée il leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

« Peter. On peut pas partir avec le vaisseau, tu sais très bien que la meilleure solution que l'on a établie était de créer un portail qui nous mènera à ceux qu'on cherche. C'est ce qu'on avait dit. Il faut que trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, si on est réellement morts alors on reviendra vivants. »

« Gneu. Bon, très bien. » Peter lâcha la poutre puis la reprit dans ses bras. « Alors la.. »

« Musique viendra avec nous oui. On prendra ce dont on a besoin. » Il regarda curieusement Peter lâcher la poutre et venir vers lui.

« Très bien ! On part pour quand le génie ? »

Stephen leva un sourcil et contourna Peter qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Le sorcier repassa devant le reste de l'équipe restée à l’avant entrain d'écouter de la musique. Il remarqua l'absence de Mantis et comprit qu'elle devait sûrement être dehors. Il sortit donc du vaisseau pour venir la chercher.

« Mantis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, docteur. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. » Stephen comprit qu'il allait devoir jouer au confident et écouter les craintes de la jeune femme sinon ils ne risquait pas de partir maintenant.

« Non, ça c'est que tu dis quand tu as quelque chose à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce passe-t-il vraiment ? »

« Eh bien, je me posais la question vis-à-vis de notre disparition. Vu que nous sommes ici, forcément nous ne sommes pas seuls, vous ne croyez pas ? Je veux dire que il doit forcément y avoir d'autres gens que nous connaissons ici. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Mantis. »

« Vous avez dit que sur les 14.000.605 visions de notre bataille contre Thanos, il n'y avait qu'une vision on l'on gagnait… Sommes-nous sur cette voix ? »

« Oui. » Il répondit sans hésiter et Mantis s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Ses antennes commencèrent à briller et elle ferma les yeux en souriant. 

« Vous êtes sincère. Mais.. je sens de la crainte. » Rapidement, elle lâcha la main du docteur. Il dévisagea avec étonnement la jeune femme puis regarda sa main.

« Je pense que l'on a tous un peu de crainte en nous. » Son regard remonta vers elle et il lui sourit. « Peter ! Les Peter ! Drax ! Venez, j'espère que vous avez tout pris. »  

« J'ai la musique ! » cria Drax en arrivant. « Et la nourriture, les seules choses qui comptent réellement après la mort. » Mantis laissa un rire s'échapper.

Star Lord arriva avec Spider Man et ils furent enfin tous au complet.

« Maintenant, qui voulez vous trouver en premier ? »

« GrootNebulaMonsieurStarkThor. » s'écrièrent plusieurs fois en même temps. Stephen soupira ça n'allait pas être facile, Drax se tourna vers Quill.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu dirais Gamora. »

« J’ai choisi Thor. J'ai mes raisons.. Bref, on doit se mettre d'accord. »

« Je pense.. que l'on devrait partir sur Groot. Si on part dessus, on trouvera Thor part la même occasion et après on trouvera monsieur Stark et Nebula, ça vous va ? » demanda Peter. Stephen acquiesça et les autres aussi.

Le sorcier suprême commença alors à mimer un cercle devant lui avec ses bras en pensant fortement à Groot, une fois le cercle créé, il se tourna ses compagnons. 

« Après vous. »

Les uns après les autres, ils entrèrent dans le cercle et tombèrent sur un lieu totalement inconnu, une sorte de foret. Ils avancèrent ensemble tous prudemment, Quill casqué pour diriger le groupe. Strange remarqua directement cette particularité que le ciel avait d'être orangé tout comme le ciel sur Titan, il se mit à réfléchir mais fut interrompu dans son action.

« I am Groot… ? I am Groot ! »

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette forêt wakandaise, exceptés le fait qu'ils soient pas réellement au Wakanda et ça ils l'avaient compris grâce à la couleur particulière du ciel, un orange tirant vers marron et aussi par leurs derniers souvenirs. Ils en avaient conclus plusieurs choses, toutes étonnantes, Wanda avait eut la réflexion la plus intéressante. Sentant que ses pouvoirs agissaient différemment de d'habitude, elle vint à la conclusion que cet endroit était peut-être en lien avec les pierres de l'infini.

Le groupe de cinq avait fini par s'accommoder à chacun, même si il y avait toujours des difficultés de langage avec Groot, ils réussissaient à se comprendre. Au début, Sam et Bucky passait leur temps à se chamailler sous les regards perplexes de Wanda, T'Challa et Groot. Groot s'ennuyait de son jeu vidéo horriblement, mais Wanda avait fini par l'occuper avec sa magie, il était sans cesse émerveillé par ses faisceaux de lumière rouge. Ça lui rappelait Thor. T'Challa et Bucky passaient énormément de temps ensemble, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis le temps qu'il avait passé au Wakanda alors pour eux rien ne changeait. Sam et Wanda parlaient beaucoup, Wanda pleurait Vision dans ses bras ou dans ceux de Groot. L'abrolescent était devenu un peu le meilleur ami de tout le monde.

Mais derrière cette parfaite cohésion de groupe, des plans pour pouvoir quitter ce lieu avaient été élaboré par T'Challa, Sam et Bucky. Wanda était souvent en retrait avec Groot, elle songeait même parfois à rester pour faire son deuil de l'homme qu'elle aime. Vision était son tout, son univers et l'avoir mourir deux fois devant ses yeux avait été un véritable choc émotionnel , elle avait senti son corps se briser.

« Elle va mieux maintenant ? » demanda T'Challa tout de même inquiet face à l'état de Wanda. Groot hocha doucement la tête en grimaçant.

« Je s'appelle Groot… » dit-il doucement avec un ton affirmatif

« Vous savez T'Challa, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment apprendre sa langue. Le plus vite possible. » lança Bucky un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que l'idée te plaît Groot ? » lui demanda-t-il en le regardant. Groot lui rendit son sourire.

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » 

« Non, il est vraiment attachant. » Rajouta Sam en rigolant.

« Je s'appelle Groot !!! » Dit-il d'un ton énervé, le jeune arbre partit dans une direction opposée de là où se trouvaient ses quatre nouveaux amis. 

Il remarqua une lumière rouge au loin et avança vers elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ça lui rappelait son "père". Il continua à avancer vers elle, tout en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien pouvoir signifier se demandait-il ? Les autres combattants se trouvaient sûrement beaucoup plus loin alors qui cela pouvait bien être…

« Je s'appelle Groot… ? Je s'appelle Groot ! » S'écria Groot, il couru vers l'homme masqué qu'il reconnu directement, c'était son papa.

« Oh mon dieu ! Groot, fils ! » Quill couru dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras.

À ce moment précis, Peter était tellement soulagé de retrouver ce petit être qu'il avait vu grandir et élevé avec les autres Gardiens. À l'entente des cris de Groot, Wanda, Bucky, T'Challa et Sam coururent jusqu'à lui et se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'arbre dans câlin groupé avec 3 adultes. Derrière, ils reconnurent directement Spiderman, Bucky ecarquilla les yeux et Sam soupira. Peter eut un grand sourire et alla à leur rencontre.

«  Wow ! Quel soulagement c'est de vous voir ici les gars ! Et cette fois, on est dans le même camp au moins. » Il leva la main pour tenter un tcheck mais fini par la passer dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils comprit que ses interlocuteurs froids comme la glace lui foutait un stop. Il se mit à rire nerveusement face au regard perçant de Bucky sur lui. « Non, vraiment je suis content de vous voir ici. Mais, je vois que c'est pas trop le cas pour vous hein. »

Wanda fini par lever les yeux ciel et soupirer avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Etonné, Peter se laissa finalement faire et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, Sam et Bucky finirent par faire comme Wanda et rirent face à la tête subjuguée de l'homme-araignée. Dans son coin, Strange admira la scène un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » s'exclama en allait vers le sorcier en lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Stephen Strange. Enchanté Groot. » L'homme lui serra la main.

« A vrai dire, il vient de vous dire de vous mêler au groupe, Strange. » rectifia Peter Quill. Stephen fut traîné jusqu'au groupe qui discutait de comment ils étaient arrivés là, une fois les présentations faites. Chacun étaient de choqués des événements entendus et d'autres étaient heureux de certaines nouvelles.

« Alors, Stark est vivant ? Votre récit laisse à penser cela en tout. »

« On pense que oui votre Majesté.. » dit Peter en hochant la tête.

« Hm, je ne sais pas si il sera très heureux de me retrouver si on sort d'ici. » dit Bucky,  un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en donnant un coup de coude à Sam. T'Challa leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller le soldat du regard qui baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« I am Groot ? » demanda Groot inquiet de ne pas la voir avec eux. Il était quand même content de savoir Nebula possiblement envie.

« Groot… Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose à propos d’elle. » Mantis lui prit les mains, son regard était légèrement triste. Elle se tourna vers Peter qui la regarda puis regarda Groot.

« Écoute, ce que je vais te dire... Ne va pas être facile à entendre, petit. Mais il faut que tu le saches. » Le regard de Peter se posa sur Drax qui baissa la tête après leur eye contact, il regarda Stephen qui hocha doucement la tête puis Peter Parker qui affichait lui aussi une mise désolée. Le regard de Peter se reporta sur Groot, il avait les yeux brillants comme si il avait déjà compris. « Afin d'obtenir la pierre de l'âme, Thanos et Gamora sur allés sur Vormir.. Regarde moi Groot. Ça va aller mais tu dois tout savoir d'accord ? » Groot hocha doucement la tête. « Ils sont allés sur Vormir et Thanos est revenu sans Gamora sur Titan. Nebula a dit que c'était une âme pour une âme. » 

Peter commença à sécher les larmes de Groot puis le prit dans ses bras, le reste des Gardiens virent lui faire un câlin de groupe. Parker posa sa main en signe de soutien sur l'épaule du jeune arbre, Groot lui fit ensuite un câlin.

« I am Groot… »

« Elle t'aimait aussi, tu sais fils. » répondit Quill la voix tremblante. Le reste du groupe partageait ce moment de peine.

« I am Groot ! I am Groot. » Groot cria, Drax le dévisagea et secoua négativement la tête.

« Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça Groot ? » Demanda Drax inquiet.

« Qu'as-t-il demandé ? » demanda Wanda inquiète à son tour en regardant les Gardiens.

« Il veut qu'on aille sur Vormir récupérer le corps de Gamora. » répondit Star Lord en prenant Groot dans ses bras.

« C'est tout à fait possible… » Tout le groupe se tourna vers Stephen Strange, perplexe. « On peut même faire bien plus… Enfin, je peux essayer de faire plus. »

«  Comme quoi ? » demanda Mantis.

« User de mes connaissances dans les arts mystiques pour la ramener à la vie. » Les Peter écarquillèrent les yeux en se regardant puis en le regardant. « Mantis ? Tu te souviens de cette phrase que je t'avais dite ? »

« Vous m'en avez dite beaucoup mais.. Je crois que vous parlez de morts ? On ne peut rompre le sortilège d'un mort ? » Strange hocha la tête.

« Attendez, attendez ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda T'Challa complètement choqué de cette annonce.

« Ça veut dire votre Altesse, que bien avant que Thanos puisse récupérer la pierre du temps. J'ai réalisé un puissant sortilège, concernant les morts. Valable je pense pour une faible quantité de personne, car elle défie beaucoup de lois mais pour faire cour, elle à un pouvoir de résurrection. »

« I am Groot ! » s'exclama Groot retrouvant le sourire.

Mantis regarda Strange tout sourire qui lui fit un clin d'œil très furtif.

« Il servira à Gamora, mais il nous sera aussi utile pour revenir à la vie. » 

Strange savait qu’il risquait gros en réalisant ce dangereux sortilège mais il savait aussi que c'était indispensable pour tout le reste. Il commença à mimer un cercle avec ses mains et un portail vers Vormir se créa, il se tourna vers le groupe et leur montra le portail.

« Après vous. » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. T'Challa se prépara, ainsi que Bucky et Star Lord.

« Allons-y ! » s'écria le leader des Gardiens. « On a pas mal de travail qui nous attends pour sauver Gamora et le reste de l'univers. Drax met une chanson ! »

[Drax s’exécuta à la tache et lança une chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGyOaCXr8Lw). Quill commença à danser, Groot et Peter se regardèrent en souriant, Mantis tenait la main de Groot en dansant. Quant à Strange, il esquissa un petit sourire en direction de Quill, T'Challa dévisagea Quill un air surpris sur le visage. Sam et Bucky commencèrent à apprecier la musique et Wanda ria en les regardant.

« Start Me Up, The Rolling Stones, album Tattoo You, date de sortie 1981.  » Dit Strange en regardant Quill. 

« On peut y aller maintenant. » Lança T'Challa en rentrant le premier dans le portail, suivi de Quill et du reste de la bande qui appréciait plutôt bien la musique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'vous avoue qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour trouver la chanson parfaite pour le début, celle de la fin j'eus un peu d'aide (merci iheartedstyles). *wink*  
> Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, en tout cas moi j'ai aimé vous l'écrire. Comme d'habitude si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à mettre un Kudo d'encouragement et à commenter l'histoire (j'aime lire et avoir vos retours).
> 
> Quant à nous, on se retrouve bientôt plus vite que vous ne le pensez pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Love,  
> H


	4. Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour lokilaufuckson.
> 
> Un petit chapitre d’une GRANDE importance. A mes yeux, mais du coup à vos yeux aussi peut-être, enfn bref on verra !  
>  Enjoy !

Perdus dans l’espace, c’était définitivement ce qui semblait se passer pour eux, ils erraient là sans réellement savoir ce qui s’était passé pour l’autre moitié des asgardiens. Korg, Sif et Brunnhilde se dirigeaient ce petit vaisseau sur lequel une grosse poignée d’asgardiens avaient fui avec eux. En attendant de retourner sur une Asgard nouvelle, ils iraient se réfugier sur Terre, décision de Thor.    
Sif était la captaine, Brunnhilde était son second en quelques sortes et Korg prenait soin de ce dont il fallait prendre soin, comme les jeunes asgardiens et les femmes.   
Et effectivement, voyager d’un monde à l’autre était plus compliqué lorsque le Bifrost n’est plus.   
   
Un bruit se fit entendre dans le vaisseau, ce qui rendit les asgardiens apeurés, le traumatisme du Ragnarok restait puissant et présent dans leurs esprits. Il va falloir tout recommencer à zéro, tout refaire, tout revoir et surtout pouvoir s'adapter à une nouvelle planète, tout construire à distance. Mais c’était dans ce genre de moments que l’on reconnaissait la force d’une population et le peuple d’Asgard avait cette force pour sûr. Il avait Thor, il avait Loki, ils pouvaient tendre alors à un rêve de réussite et de prospérité à nouveau.    
Un jeune asgardien s’avança vers le bruit, Brunnhilde le rattrapa, pour le protéger elle se plaça devant lui en cherchant à le cacher. Elle avança avec lui vers la lumière un peu sombre, à l’écart de tous et lorsque dans cette brume ils virent ce visage familier, les deux êtres furent rassurés. Loki.   
   
Loki était à bord.   
Mais cela resta tout de même suspect, ne devait-il pas être avec Thor, Hulk et Heimdall à l’instant. Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions, pensa-t-elle instantanément. Elle demanda au petit asgardien de partir et il obéit sans sourciller.   
   
Brunnhilde s’approcha de lui et sortit son couteau.    
   
« Prouve moi que tu es Loki. »   
   
« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de prouver que je suis qui je suis, c’est à dire Loki, prince d’Asgard, héritier de Jötunheim, fils d’Odin. »   
   
« Pour éviter ça ? » Brunnhilde s’approcha de lui et tenta une parade, elle fut bloquée par le dit Loki.   
   
« Enfin. Tu n’as dont rien retenu de notre première altercation à ce que je vois. »   
   
Brunnhilde soupira et recula.   
   
« Alors c’est vraiment toi ! Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »   
   
« Oui, c’est moi. N’est-ce pas que je te dis depuis tout à l’heure ? Ravi de te revoir aussi Brunnhilde. »   
   
« Je ne partage pas cette même joie. » Répondit-elle pour le titiller. "D’ailleurs tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. »   
   
« Argh. Dommage. Moi qui pensait qu’on était dans une bonne entente. » Il leva un sourcil et marcha un peu dans la pièce, en levant les bras. « Ne suis-je pas le Dieu de la discorde ? » Un sourire malicieux s’afficha sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit aussi sourire Brunnhilde.   
   
« Mais pourquoi tu n’es plus avec Thor, que s’est-il passé Loki ? Je te le demande. »   
   
« J’ai dû faire une diversion pour le bien d’Asgard. Pour le bien du peuple, pour le nôtre. »   
   
« Est-ce que Thor va bien ? »   
   
« Je... Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais Thanos l’a épargné. Je sais que Hulk est sur Terre, j’ai promis à Thor que tout ira bien pour nous, pour Asgard. Je suis là pour tenir ma promesse Brunnhilde, pour mon frère. » Il soupira. « Je me suis projeté sur un corps déjà meurtri, tout en restant caché dans l’ombre. J’ai fait croire à Thanos que c’était moi, pour protéger Thor, j’ai attaqué Thanos avec un couteau et il m’a tué en quelques sortes. Mais je suis là comme tu peux le voir sauf que Thor pense que je suis mort. Définitivement. Car Thanos à en plus mentionné le fait que cette fois, il n’y aurait pas de résurrection. De nouveau, j’ai fait ça. A Thor. »   
   
La brune eut instantanément une mine plus grave. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa.   
   
« Thor... Thor croit en toi, tu sais. Peu importe les moments traumatisants comme cette histoire de métamorphose en serpent ou autre, c’est ton frère et il t’aime. Tu le sais. Il comprendra, je le sais. Il comprendra et je sais que ta "mort" est en l’occurrence un mal pour un bien. » Dit-elle d’une voix calme. « Allez, maintenant viens. Tu ne vas pas rester ici, caché, alors qu'on a besoin de plus que jamais pour aller sur Terre. » Ils commencèrent à marcher or de l'endroit, Loki reporta son regard sur Brunnhilde, se souvenant d'un détail.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Terre, il y a peut-être deux ou trois choses dont je devrais faire te part… Surtout me concernant. »

« J'écoute, dis-moi. »

Loki lui expliqua son rapport tendu avec le monde que Thor prit sous sa protection, pourquoi cela risquait d'être compliqué pour accueillir le peuple d'Asgard et contre toutes attentes Brunnhilde ne fût même pas un peu étonnée. 

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent leur amis, semblables et sujets, la première réaction qu'eut Sif en voyant Loki fut de le gifler puis de le prendre dans ses bras. Brunnhilde lui expliqua la situation ainsi qu'à Korg et il dû annoncer à son peuple, la mort d'Heimdall et le massacre de l'autre partie des Asgardiens restant sur le vaisseau où il était auparavant. Coup dur pour tous, pleurs, déchirements, recueillement, deuil pendant plusieurs jours de voyage. Les asgardiens n'avait qu'une envie en plus de retrouver leur précieux royaume, la mort et la fin de Thanos.

Lorsque Thanos claqua des doigts, une infime partie du vaisseau partit en cendres, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Loki, Thanos avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais il ne lui reprendrait pas sa rédemption. Il se le jura.

Après pratiquement une dizaine de jour de voyage à travers l'espace, le peuple d'Asgard et leur prince tombèrent enfin sur Terre. Le vaisseau atterri dans l'état de New York, dans un coin loin de la civilisation mais proche d'un endroit que Loki n'aurait pas soupçonné, la base des Avengers.

Le dieu chargea Korg de veiller sur les Asgardiens, tandis que Sif, Brunnhilde et lui parcourait la distance jusqu'à la base des Avengers. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils furent accueillis par F.R.I.D.A.Y et Pepper surprise de revoir Loki demander l'hospitalité alors qu'elle se préparait de son côté à partir pour le Wakanda. F.R.I.D.A.Y enregistra Brunnhilde et Lady Sif dans sa base données, Tony les reçut tous les trois en urgence.

Sif exposa clairement la situation à Tony en détail. A la fin du récit et de leur discussion. Pepper regarda Tony qui regardait Loki, il percevait clairement le problème, il regarda ensuite Pepper et en un regard il se comprirent.

« Vous venez avec nous. Absolument. Les asgardiens resteront sous protection, j'ai un ami qui peut s'en charger. » dit-il en pensant à Wong. Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose mais revient sur ses pas. 

Pepper le dévisagea, il réfléchit un instant.

« Oh, au fait. Comme je crois que vous n'êtes pas au courant… » Stark marqua un temps de pause et repris. « Thor est vivant. Et il est là où on va. » Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire avant de répartir dans sa direction initiale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De tous les chapitres jusqu'à maintenant, ce chapitre est peut-être mon préféré ! J'ai tenu tellement à le faire d'une façon qui met Loki sur un piédestal (i love him so much).  
> Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu autant qu'il me plaît ! Comme d'habitude si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à mettre un Kudo d'encouragement pour la suite de l'histoire et à commenter l'histoire (j'aime lire et avoir vos retours).
> 
> Quant à nous, on se retrouve dans deux minutes (genre vraiment) pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	5. Elle respirait, elle entendait, elle sentait, elle touchait, elle voyait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour hopeofausty.
> 
> Here we are !  
> Enjoy !

Une douce brise chaude et la lumière du soleil se levant venaient réchauffer la terre fertile, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre, c’était le début d’une nouvelle journée paisible.   
Il se leva, alla dans sa cuisine et commença à se faire à manger, en regardant son nouveau bien le plus précieux qui lui apporta l'équilibre tant recherché. Il savait le bonheur procuré, il sortit de son petit habitat pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches de l’entrée admirant la rosée matinale, cela le fit sourire. Le vent faisait bouger Ernie, c’était ainsi qu’il avait nommé son épouvantail. Il savourait exactement chaque moment, chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette matinée, comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée sur cette planète reculée.   
   
Après un moment de relaxation, il commença à labourer son champ, il réalisait tout par lui même, ça lui prenait énormément de temps d’être un fermier et un agriculteur, mais ça ne le dérangeait car mettre toute son énergie dans une activité ou pour une cause, il connaissait que trop bien. Il aimait surtout la gratitude qu’on pouvait tirer lorsqu’on avait terminé. Certes la tâche pouvait s’avérer longue ou pénible parfois comme lorsqu’il fallait s’occuper des animaux mais si on le faisait avec une certaine passion, une volonté cela changeait complètement la vision d’un travail qui semblait au début être pénible.   
Voir son œuvre s’achever et arriver à terme procurait un tel soulagement parfois. Il prit le temps d’aller caresser chaque vache, de jouer avec les canards, il appréciait paisiblement sa nouvelle vie. Il avait tout.    
Pourtant tout lui manquait. Tout.   
   
Alors, il comblait ce vide en travaillant tout les jours durement, comme si cela allait lui donner ce qu’il n’avait pas, ce qu’il avait perdu. Il allait dans les champs de maïs, les maïs lui rappelait le trop plein dans son ancienne vie car ils étaient très nombreux, tassés ensemble, coupants pour lui et semblaient se faire du mal entre eux.   
Parfois lorsqu’il se perdait assez longtemps, il avait l’impression de la revoir, de pouvoir l’apercevoir comme lorsqu’il était seul avec son artéfact précieux, comme lorsqu’il touchait ces joyaux, mais surtout celui qui avait cette couleur topaze. Là, elle était là, sa petite. Il la revoyait, ils parlaient, elle jugeait, lui posait ces questions cruciales et nécessaire, son âme reposait là en paix et mais quelque chose clochait car ce n’était vraiment le moment pour la petite de reposer et il le sentait dans son cœur et il le savait car tout ça... était de sa faute.   
   
Il avait condamné la petite à la mort, il avait rasé partiellement son champ de maïs, détruisant les liens que certains malgré les frictions pouvaient avoir créer entre eux. Il détruit tout jusqu’à ne plus rien avoir et tout perdre, il avait causé sa perte et maintenant vit ici seul se croyant heureux et paisible mais toujours tiraillé par une douleur et un poids. Croyant avoir fait tout cela pour une bonne cause, il ne doutait pas que ces plans pouvaient toujours changer, il pensait avoir gagner la guerre, qu’avoir le gant lui assurait une sécurité infinie mais lorsque l’on fait du mal, ce mal fini toujours par nous rattraper.   
Car cet être en question n’avait pas rien fait, il avait réalisé un génocide, une destruction de masse tant d’années durant sans une fois remettre son destin, son action en question. Sans jamais envisager d’autres possibilités et pourtant au combien il y en avait. Il avait tout détruit, sacrifié jusqu’à la personne soit disant qu’il aimait le plus dans tout l’univers. Une âme pour une âme dit-on, pourtant une âme lui n’en avait même pas. Ce montre, ce destructeur, ce tyran, ce dictateur, ce Titan n'était qu’;imbus de par cette mission qu'il s’était lui même imposé. Une idée de devenir le sauveur de cet univers, en le rééquilibrant de la pire des manières.   
   
Ce titan c’était Thanos.   
   
Le regard levé vers ce ciel bleu, les rayons d’un soleil chatouillèrent son visage, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier un peu mieux ce moment mais se senti happé par le champ de maïs. Après en être sorti, il souffla un grand coup. Thanos n’avait aucune once de culpabilité ou de remords pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il en souffrait quand même et cela par la mort de sa fille adorée Gamora. Enfin, adorée à prendre avec des pincettes, mais il l'aimait tout de même et c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu de plus cher à ses yeux. 

Juste après le gant de l'infini, bien-sûr.

Après cette dure journée, il retourna dans sa maison en passant par sa petite ferme, il nourrit une dernière fois ses animaux et alla manger en observant le gant de l'infini. La pierre de l'âme brillait d'une lueur étrange, le Titan se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour aller la toucher, les yeux clos  le contact se fit et lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il se retrouva dans une zone neutre. A ses pieds de l'eau, il pouvait marcher dessus comme un des dieu que les humains vénéraient, il marcha droit devant lui sans s'arrêter d'un pas prudent. Au fur et a mesure de sa marche une chose apparue à l'horizon rendant le titan perplexe face à tout ceci.

Il marcha encore un peu, et sur une bâtisse dos à lui se trouvait une petite fille. Thanos sourit instantanément,  son visage s'illumina. Il s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la toucher mais la bâtisse s'éloigna un peu plus à chaque essai, Thanos fini par courir derrière mais il trébucha et tomba dans l'eau, relevant la tête il regarda Gamora toujours dos à lui, les larmes parlant à ses yeux, il renifla et dans un murmure il demanda « pourquoi ? ». Gamora se retourna lentement et elle jeta un regard froid à Thanos en lui répondant sèchement.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Elle respirait, elle entendait, elle sentait, elle touchait, elle voyait. Gamora était toujours là, vivante. Ce fut une surprise pour elle-même, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment est-ce possible. Thanos ne l'avait-elle pas sacrifiée ? Que s'était-il passé ? La jeune femme se souvenait pourtant très du choc, son crâne contre le sol. Vormir était bien une étrange planète, elle aimerait en savoir bien plus. Mais à la place, elle passait des journées seule sans comprendre et cela la rendait folle, terriblement folle.

Plus les journées passaient, plus Gamora pensait à s'en tuer aux gens qu'elle avait perdus, sa famille, les Gardiens. Elle repensait aux moments où elle avait été une mère pour Groot, une sœur pour Gamora, une femme forte pour Drax, une confidente pour Mantis, une meneuse pour Rocket et une partenaire pour Peter. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, sa famille. À cette pensée, une larme perla sur sa joue, puis une autre, puis encore une autre.

Permets toi cela, Gamora, tu as le droit de pleurer ta perte.

Pour elle, toute cette histoire était un énorme coup dur, et il y avait un moment où même la femme la plus coriace de l'univers finirait par craquer. Ce moment, c'était celui là.

Assise par terre, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel orange. Elle avait mûrement réfléchi vis-à-vis du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait que, pour avoir la pierre de l'âme Thanos avait dû faire l'échange d'une âme pour une âme, ça c'était bien clair dans son esprit mais alors où reposait elle ?

Sur Vormir ? 

Non. Impossible car Vormir ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à cela. L'endroit dans lequel elle était semblait être infini, l'horizon était sans fin, le sol n'en était pas un mais c'était une sorte de lac, un océan  qui semblait avoir à la fois un fond extrêmement profond et aussi être à ras le sol. Gamora pouvait largement s'asseoir, s'allonger dessus  sans se noyer ou autre mais l’eau mouvait et sentait les vibrations de son corps. Le ciel était orange tout comme le paysage, elle pouvait apercevoir des montagnes brune au loin. Face à tout ces éléments, Gamora en conclu qu'elle était directement en lien avec la pierre de l'âme mais l'élément qui le lui fit vraiment croire a cette idée était les visites. 

Parfois, elle se rendait visite a elle-même dans une version plus jeune d'elle-même, vêtue exactement comme le jour de son enlèvement et le massacre des siens  par Thanos.

Pendant deux heures, ces deux Gamora discutaient de tout et de rien, se rappelant du passé, inventant le futur, parlant de leurs craintes et leurs espoirs, c’était le soutien et la force a laquelle Gamora avait le droit tous les jours. Elle trouvait le besoin de sortir d'ici grâce à la jeune Gamora, et elle puisait son besoin de vengeance en elle.

Aujourd'hui, Gamora était un peu vide, la veille avec jeune Gamora elles avaient discuter de leur relation et de leur ressentiment face a tout ça, face à cette situation. A ce qui se passerait si elle suitta cet endroit, à si les Gardiens étaient réunis, est-ce sue Thor avait bien prit soin de Rocket ou plutôt l'inverse. Pour se remettre en peu en joie, elle pensa a la dernière chanson qu’elle écouta avec les Gardiens, c'était Rubberband Man et une sourire s'afficha dans sur son visage. [La chanson commença à démarrer toute seule dans son esprit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwUOkbYLnCQ). Elle commença à bouger la tête en rythme puis se leva pour chanter.

_Hand me down_ _my_ _walkin_ _' cane_    
_Hand me down_ _my_ _hat_    
_Hurry_ _now_ _and_ _don't_ _be_ _late_    
_'Cause_ _we_ _ain't_ _got_ _time to chat_    
_You and me_ _we're_ _goin_ _' out_    
_To catch the_ _latest_ _sound_    
_Guaranteed_ _to_ _blow_ _your_ _mind_    
_So high_ _you_ _won't_ _come down_

_Hey_ _ya'll_ _prepare_ _yourself_ _for the_ _rubberband_ _man_    
_You've_ _never_ _heard_ _a_ _sound_    
_Like_ _the_ _rubberband_ _man_    
_You're_ _bound_ _to_ _lose_ _control_    
_When_ _the_ _rubberband_ _starts_ _to jam_

Elle dansa en même temps, elle respirait, elle voyait, elle touchait, elle sentait et elle entendait et c'était la meilleure sensation actuellement. La musique se faisait vraiment entendre dans tout le lieu, Gamora arrivait à retrouver de la joie, elle pensait à tous les moments de joie avec les Gardiens, les rires avec Drax, les disputes entre Quill et Rocket, les câlins et les "coucou " de Groot, les berceuses de bébé Groot, les câlins de Nebula, les sourires de Nebula lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Mantis, les réactions totalement innocentes de Mantis et les danses avec Peter. C'était aussi ça qui rendait sa vie si particulière depuis tant d’années maintenant. 

C'était eux.

C'était les Gardiens.

D'un coup, le lieu s'assombrit de plus en plus, Gamora tomba à terre et sz fit happer par les eaux. Mais elle vit jeune Gamora tenter de la rattraper, sa main tendit vers la sienne qu'elle effleura puis elle se fit totalement engloutir. Elle ne respirait plus, elle ne voyait plus, elle ne touchait, elle ne sentait plus et elle n’entendait plus. C'était la fin.

Dans un sursaut intense, Gamora se réveilla, son souffle était court, saccadé, comme ci on venait de la sortir de la noyade. Sa vision était claire mais son esprit était encore trop trouble pour qu'elle puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, elle dût attendre quelques secondes tentant de retrouver son souffle qui revenait peu à peu. Elle revit a l'instant à sa mort devant ses yeux, elle était en état de choc.

« G-Gamora ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Arrivés sur Vormir, le corps de Gamora était étalé au sol au loin. Quill, Wanda, Peter, Groot et Mantis coururent vers ce dernier. Stephen, T'Challa, Bucky, Drax et Sam restèrent derrière pour surveiller leurs arrières. Star Lord, les larmes aux yeux prit le corps de Gamora dans ses bras, Groot toucha par mégarde son sang, une larme coula sur sa joue. Mantis touchant Peter se mettait à pleurer, Wanda et Peter ne dirent rien, ils partageaient juste leur peine. T'Challa et Strange eurent de la peine pour les Gardiens qui pleurait une figure maternelle à ce qu'ils comprirent. 

« Je suis tellement désolé, de ne pas avoir pu mieux te protéger Gamora. Pardon. » murmura Quill en la serrant dans ses bras.

Strange demande doucement à tous sauf Peter de s'écarter un peu. Il s'agenouilla au près de Peter. Mantis pleurait dans les bras de Drax et Wanda. Parker et T'Challa s'occupaient de Groot. Bucky et Sam étaient tous deux trop estomaqué et concentrés sur Strange pour oser quoique ce soit. 

Fermant les yeux, Strange commença refaire les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait avec de se battre contre Ebony Maw et de prononcer pour la première fois "On ne peut pas rompre le sortilège d'un mort." de suite il récita une incantation et laissa la magie s'opérer autour de Gamora, le sang de Gamora revint entièrement vers elle en volant, ainsi que celui que Groot avait sur les doigts. L'ensemble du groupe écarquillait les yeux, émerveillés par ce qui était entrain de se passer

« Wow. » dit Sam complètement subjugué. « C'est dingue ! »

. La lumière, Strange, la magie, c'était magnifique. A la fin, Stephen murmura cette fameuse phrase et fit disparaître les mandalas de lumière qui apparurent sous et autour de Peter, Gamora et lui ainsi que dans ses mains. Ils attendaient tous un mot, un toussotement mais rien ne vint. Une larme perla de la joue de Quill et Mantis se remit à pleurer Sam alla à côté de Quill pour lui caresser le dos en guise de soutien. Mais un souffle court et léger se fit entendre puis un sursaut

Gamora sentit la larme de Peter tomber sur sa joue puis couler.

« G-Gamora ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Peter, il était là… Il était là ! 

« Peter… Tu m'as protégé, ne t’excuse plus ! » Dit-elle d'un ton moralisateur en se relevant. Strange sourit en voyant la réussite de son œuvre. Elle serra Peter dans ses bras, puis Groot vint dans le câlin puis Mantis et enfin Drax. Ils étaient réunis, enfin presque tous.

« Où. .. où est Rocket ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Chez moi. Au Wakanda. » répondit T'Challa en lui souriant.

Les gardiens se arrêtèrent leur câlin et Gamora dévisagea le roi du Wakanda.

« Oh, on doit faire les présentations c'est vrai ! Gamora, je te présente Wanda qui est une sorcière très puissante et qui à beaucoup fait durant cette guerre, là c'est Sam aussi dit le Faucon, il est très drôle vous vous entendriez sûrement si tu étais drôle toi aussi. Voici, Bucky, il a un lourd passé mais il est adorable comme un petit chiot et le must, il a un bras robotique, je suis sûr que Nebula et Rocket vont adorer. Docteur Stephen Strange, c'est grâce à lui que tu es envie, il t'as sauvé et c'est grâce à lui qu'on ici aussi. Il est très  très puissant genre vraiment, tu vois Thor à côté c'est rien ! Ça c'est Peter Parker un gosse un peu trop agile et énergique mais on s'y fait. Et enfin, sa Majesté T'Challa, Roi du Wakanda, le Black Panther. C'est un roi donc forcément il est badass. Ce sont des Avengers, les gens font Thor nous avait dit de faire confiance ! Voilà les présentations sont faites, je crois. » Termina avec un grand sourire Peter. Gamora leur fit un grand sourire et un signe de tête, elle s'inclina devant T'Challa et tendit sa main à Strange.

« Merci pour tout. Merci à vous. Et à vous tous d'ailleurs… Maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait partir c'est là. Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment fini cette guerre. » Lança Gamora un sourire vengeur aux lèvres. Wanda acquiesça et dit à Strange de faire le portail si tout le monde est prêt.

« Attendez ! » dit Gamora.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Peter Parker.

« Peter, Quill, Quill je veux dire. Est-ce que tu es prêt à retourner sur Terre ? »

Peter hésita un instant, sa mine se durcit et il inspira un grand coup avant de regarder tout le monde. Il leur avait tous raconter un peu son histoire alors ils comprenaient parfaitement l'importance de la question de Gamora.

« Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment d'autre choix. C'est ça ou Thanos gagne. Je veux pas qu'il gagne alors, oui. Oui, Gamora, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de revenir sur Terre. » dit-il d'une voix très sérieuse, il avait déjà eu le temps de réfléchir à la question durant lA semaine sur Titan et il en était arrivé à cette décision.

« Très bien. On peut y aller Strange, mais avant musique si possible. » demanda Gamora ce qui fit sourire Bucky et Sam, Drax sortit l'appareil et fit défiler la liste des chansons. Strange leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient pareils, cette manie de tout faire en musique.  « Stop ! Celle- ci. » [Drax lança la chanson.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbYcte4ZEgQ)

Strange secoua négativement la tête en souriant et les Gardiens commencèrent à danser avec Spiderman et T'Challa.

« I'm Coming Out. Diana Ross. Album Diana. Date de sortie 1980. Du disco, Drax devrait aimer pour une fois. » Lança Strange en bougeant la tête en rythme.

« Vous êtes un véritable jukebox, Strange. J'en perds mes mots  !» lui dit Sam admiratif.

Stephen leva un sourcil et lui sourit en lui donnant un coup de coude

« Heureusement qu'ils sont là, une vraie bouffée d'air frais ! » dit Wanda en souriant.

« Je te le fais pas dire, ça va être marrant de se battre à leur côtés tous ensemble. Puis rien ne vaut une superbe entrée. » ajouta Bucky.

« Après vous. » dit Strange en laissant T'Challa, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Peter puis enfin les Gardiens entrer dans le portail qui se referma après son passage en dernier. Le silence lourd de Vormir devenait strident. Et une voix se fit entendre.

« Elle est partie.. » C'était la voix de son père, Thanos. « Mais je la récupérerais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> La première partie de cette histoire est close, désormais on entre vraiment dans the deepshit. Vous n'êtes pas prêts et moi non plus !  
> Je vous conseil, avant de commencer le chapitre 6 de relire toute la fiction depuis le début jusqu'au chapitre 5 car ces chapitres là posent les bases de tout.
> 
> Now, we are in the REAL SHIT.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	6. Retrouvailles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, the real shit is starting.  
> Ce chapitre, je le dédie à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui me donnent envie de la faire, merci à vous !
> 
> Now, enjoy !

Depuis sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec Tony, il y a 2 jours, Steve n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles. Oui, il commençait à s'inquiéter. D'accord, ils étaient en froid mais pour une aussi grande histoire avec un aussi grand il pouvait aussi donner des signes de vie. Un message au moins, ça n'allait pas le tuer, pensait-il en oubliant qu'il s'agissait de Stark. Il le connaissait très bien pour savoir qu’il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça.

Il soupira en regardant une énième fois son portable, Rhodey arriva à la devanture de la chambre où il séjournait, il regarda Steve avec une pointe de tristesse en comprenant qu'il attendait un nouvel appel de Tony.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il va donner un signe de vie. Il doit sûrement être entrain de préparer son plan et de convaincre Pepper de venir jusqu'ici. »

« On est d'accord que dans sa voix, il y avait quelque chose ! »

« Oui ! On dirait qu'elle allait nous dire d'aller nous faire foutre et qu'elle ne quitterait pas New York. » Steve se mit à rire avec Rhodey, il retrouva immédiatement le sourire. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

« On a une réunion aujourd'hui ? » demanda le blond, le soldat secoua négativement en approchant.

« Shuri nous demande, c'est pour Vision. Je crois qu'ils ont presque obtenu quelque chose avec Bruce. »  
Steve se leva et suivit Rhodey jusqu'à son laboratoire. 

Les deux derniers jours avaient été intenses depuis les révélations de Tony et Nebula. Le groupe était, certes, rassuré d'un côté et extrêmement inquiet de l'autre, ils n'avaient encore aucun moyen pour récupérer leurs membres manquants et encore moins de faire revenir la moitié de l'univers disparu. Pour cela ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'être tous ensemble au complet, mais ça n'arriverait sûrement pas maintenant.  
Tandis que Rhodey et Steve arrivaient au laboratoire de Shuri, les Dora Milaje étaient éparpillées dans le palais et en dehors. Certaines s'entraînaient avec Natasha et Thor, Okoye restait auprès de Ramonda et Rocket restait au laboratoire touchant à tout et commentant les actions des personnes compétentes pour sauver Vision.

« Oh, regardez voilà..hm.. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » 

« Steve. Rocket, c'est Steve. »

« Ouais, Steve, voilà ! »

Rhodey leva les yeux aux ciel tandis que Steve secoua la tête amusé. Bruce avança vers Steve, le regard grave et confus comme toujours.

« On y arrivera pas sans Tony… Écoute, je sais que tu as tout fait pour le recontacter et que c'est pas facile depuis que vous avez rompu.. »

« Quoi ? Pardon ? Steve et Tony Stark sortaient ensemble ?! » Interrompit Rocket en criant complètement ahuri par cette révélation. Shuri et Rhodey eurent la même réaction face à la réaction de Rocket.

« Désolé, je vis pas sur Terre moi, c'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles je me tiens au courant. »

« Oui, on était.. ensemble. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant, c'est fini donc Bruce.. » Reprit Steve en regardant Rocket puis Bruce légèrement gêné par Rocket qui lui était sans gêne, décidément.

« On a besoin de Tony pour terminer le travail commencé, heureusement que Shuri avait une sauvegarde de Vision car sans elle tout aurait été impossible. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le joindre. Je vous promets rien, mais si je peux l’avoir je l'aurais. » En réalité, Steve attendait surtout que Tony reviennent vers lui et l'appelle mais sur ce coup là, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

« On compte sur toi, grand blanc blond barbu numéro 1. Donc t'as intérêt à le joindre. » Steve fit un signe de tête en remerciement à Shuri qui continuait à travailler sur Vision tout en écoutant la conversation. 

Soudain le bracelet de perles Kimoyo de Shuri se mit a faire un petit bruit, tous se rapprochèrent de la princesse qui toucha sa perle et un hologramme d'Ayo en sorti.

« Princesse Shuri, Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Rhodey, Monsieur Banner, Monsieur Rocket. Je pense que vous devriez venir à l'entrée du palais. » dit Ayo avec une voix calme et paisible. 

Tous se regardaient avec incompréhension, que pouvait-il encore arriver ?

Le petit groupe sorti le pas pressant du laboratoire, Shuri en tête. Ils furent rejoints par Natasha, Thor et deux Dora Milaje. Ils se regardaient tous avec confusion sauf Shuri et les Dora qui elles semblaient sans craintes. Une fois arrivés à l'entrée, Ramonda, Ayo et Okoye étaient toutes deux présentes discutant avec T'Challa.

« Mon frère ! » S'écria Shuri en courant dans les bras de T'Challa qui la serra fort contre lui. Ramonda admirait la scène de ces retrouvailles avec beaucoup de joie, bien-sûr elle restait dans la retenue de même pour Okoye, Ayo et le reste des Dora Milaje. Okoye sentit un extrêmement soulagement en elle en revoyant T’Challa, il lui adressa un sourire qu’elle lui rendit. Le roi était de retour chez lui.

« Je dois vous présenter des personnes qui nous ont accompagnés dans ce voyage mère, et à toi aussi Shuri. »

Au loin, le groupe originel du Wakanda regardait la scène ne sachant que dire. T’Challa était revenu seul ? Le roi remarqua le groupe qu’il invita à venir plus prêt. 

« C’est bon de vous revoir votre Altesse. » Lança Natasha tout sourire aux lèvres en brisant ce silence cérémonial.

« C’est bon de vous revoir aussi, mademoiselle Romanov. » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. « D’ailleurs, j’ai quelque chose pour vous, tous en particulier. Venez ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la direction du regard de T’Challa, d’un coup Bucky, Sam et Wanda sortirent ainsi que un adolescent qui était sans aucun doute Spiderman, un monsieur avec une cape, un arbre, une femme verte et un autre blond blanc barbu, une autre femme avec des antennes sur la tête et un homme gris. Les derniers devaient sûrement être les fameux Gardiens de la Galaxie.  
Rocket s'avança vers Groot et Mantis avant de leur faire un câlin de groupe dans lequel Gamora, Quill et Drax se rajoutèrent. 

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. On est au complet ! » s’écria Rocket. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant de se séparer.

« Presque. » Corrigea Mantis. « Nebula, où est-elle ? »

« On a deux trois informations à vous faire partager et je crois que vous aussi. Nebula est l’une d’entre elles. » Répondit Rocket.

« Mais Nebula est une personne pas une information. » Rétorqua Mantis.

« Oh Mantis... Ne change jamais surtout. » Dit-il en souriant et en éloignant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey et Steve prirent chacun dans leur bras la personne qui leur était en quelques sortes la plus chère, Sam pour Rhodey, Wanda pour Natasha et bien sûr Bucky pour Steve. Leur câlin dura une éternité, mais Steve lui promis qu’ils se retrouveraient mieux après. Bruce fit son câlin à Rhodey.

« Ok, je vois très bien. J’ai pas d’ami. » Se plaigna Peter avant que Mantis vinrent le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Désolé mais je te connais pas. Si on se connaissait je t’aurais fais un câlin parce que c’est bizarre de faire un câlin à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Pardon. » Répondit Bruce d’une voix navrée. « Mais, on peut toujours apprendre à ce connaître. Je suis Bruce Banner. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, d'ailleurs c'est un véritable honneur de vous revontrer !!! On vous étudie dans mon lit, je-j-je. » paniqua Peter avant de se reprendre. « Hum, hum, Peter Parker, très heureux de faire votre connaissance. » dit il en serrant la main de Bruce.

Strange regardait la scène d’une façon presque exacerbée, tout le monde se retrouvait tandis que lui aimerait bien retrouver Christine. Elle lui manquait quand même beaucoup. Thor s’approcha des Gardiens tout sourire.

« Les Gardiens ! Quel immense plaisir c’est de vous retrouver. »

« Pour nous aussi, ange pirate. »

« Drax, c’est un Dieu, pas un ange pirate. » Corrigea Gamora en observant le dieu en question.

« Non, j’aime bien, ça sonne cool. Ça sonne sexy. Pas plus que dieu du tonnerre mais c’est sexy quand même. »

« Tout ce que Quill ne sera jamais. » Lança Rocket en faisant semblant de tousser en riant « Que ce soit avec un œil ou deux. » rajouta-il, Mantis eut un fou rire en touchant Rocket, tandis que Drax hurlait de rire.

« C’est la meilleure blague que j’ai entendu depuis une semaine ! » S’écria-t-il en regardant Groot qui riait aussi et Gamora qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire que... attendez vous ? Sérieusement ? Gamora ? D’accord. Je me casse. » dit-il sur un ton plus aigu.

« T’as pas rendu ta voix plus grave, il a pas rendu sa voix plus grave ! » répondit Rocket, tous se mirent à rire.

À la simple vu du visage de Thor, Peter parti vers Strange et resta avec lui qui observait tout le monde se retrouver.

« Je déteste les retrouvailles. »

« Tu devrais dire que tu déteste Thor plutôt, parce que tes retrouvailles avec les Gardiens tu les as pas détestées. » Rétorqua Stephen amusé par la situation, Peter le regarda avec envie de l’étrangler. « Arrête de crever de jalousie, parce que tu resteras longtemps avec lui. C’est un conseil que je te donne. » Dit-il en suivant T’Challa et Ramonda et le reste du groupe qui les suivait pour se rendre dans la salle du trône et discuter de la situation.

 

 

Une fois dans la salle T'Challa s'installa sur son trône, Shuri, Okoye, Ramonda et Ayo se mirent sur les côtés de celui. Ils euremt le temps de se remettre de leur retrouvailles, de se présenter et de se connaître un peu mieux pour certains. Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures de la situation actuelle, des plans envisagés, du fait qu'ils n'allaient pas rester encore bien longtemps au Wakanda mais qu'ils étaient les bienvenus si besoin, qu'ils attendaient encore Stark et Nebula au Wakanda pour faire un grand point et remettre Vision sur pied définitivement. Ils discutèrent aussi de ce que Strange était parvenu à faire avec Gamora, du fait que sa magie était tout aussi puissante que celle de Wanda pour pouvoir arrêter Thanos. Quant à Gamora, elle leur expliqua ce qu’elle avait nommé la soul zone et son errance dedans.  
Ils eurent le temps d’établir de nouveaux plans, de mettre à jour leur priorité, c’est-à-dire Vision. Reprendre contact avec certaines vieilles connaissances, Stark, les études des pierres de l'infini. Thor eut le temps de discuter de ses deux ans d’enquête intensive dans le sujet, du fait qu'il était originalement en possession du Tesseract et ainsi que les autres Avengers présent ils recommencèrent à parler de la bataille de New York, de Loki et de Thanos. Ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Strange.

« Loki est mort ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt. Thor hocha la tête un air triste sur le visage.

« Thanos m'a prit mon frère et tout ce que j'avais juste après le Ragnarok. »

« La famille. Ça fait toujours des dégâts. » dit Gamora en regardant Thor, il lui fit un petit sourire et elle lui caressa le dos.

Ils continuèrent à discuter du gant de l'infini avant que T'Challa met fini à la réunion en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail devant eux alors, ils fallait tous qu'ils s'y mettent le plus tôt possible. Avant de se séparer, T'Challa et Shuri donnèrent une visite guidée aux nouveaux arrivants, leur indiquant par la même occasion leurs appartements durant ce séjour. Les Gardiens vivaient tous à côté les uns des autres, dans une autre aile se trouvaient les Avengers et Docteur Strange. Plusieurs personnes étaient entrain de mettre au point ces derniers. Shuri les emmena ensuite dans son laboratoire pour leur faire visiter, ici elle garda avec elle Peter Parker et Groot en plus de Bruce et Rocket. Okoye et Natasha prirent avec elles Mantis, Wanda et Gamora. T'Challa restait avec Stephen, Rhodey et Sam.

 

 

Le lendemain, les groupes ne changèrent pas, vraiment, mais certains se baladait entre quelque groupes ou d'autres allaient directement visiter le pays. Drax était avec Peter Quill sur un balcon du palais à observer le Wakanda.

« C'est un pays magnifique. Il me rappelle mon chez moi. » murmura Drax émerveillé par le paysage.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment pas mal. »

« Pas mal !? Quill c'est plus beau que toutes les planètes qu'on a visitées. Même les gens dorées super beau comparés à eux sont petit. Toi tu ne viens de pas ce pays.. » Quill alla lui répondre mais Drax reprit la parole immédiatement. « Ça se voit, toi tu es minable. Alors que T'Challa, il est comme Thor. C'est un homme. »

Quill leva les yeux au ciel ayant presque envie de se jeter du haut du Palais. Lorsqu'une autre voix vint s'ajouter à la conversation.

« Votre lord est autant un homme que moi. » laissa entendre Thor d'une voix rauque, ce sui fit sursauter Peter qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu vois ? Il a même peur de toi ! » Dit Drax en riant. Peter soupira agacé.

« Drax, je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'étais juste pas mentalement prêt à sa venue. » dit-il lui jetant un regard froid.

« Très bien Quill, j'ai rien dis. » Le regard de Peter se fit encore plus fermé. « D'accord, je m'en vais. Je vais rejoindre… Mantis. »

Drax partit en laissant Thor et Peter ensemble, Peter allait partir à son tout lorsque Thor attrapa son poignet. Une forte vague de frisson traversa le corps de Peter, il se retourna lentement vers l'asgardien.

« Hier, on a pas vraiment eu cette occasion de fêter nos retrouvailles. Alors je me demandais si on pouvait le faire aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » demanda Thor en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Peter déglutit légèrement face à la façon avec laquelle Thor avait posé son regard sur lui. Décidément, il remettait complètement toute sa sexualité en question et c'était extrêmement perturbant.

« En quoi ça t'inquiète, c'est pas toi qui m'insultait d'idiot ? Ainsi, que le reste des Gardiens mais eux ils semblent avoir complètement oublié vu qu'ils sont tous sous ton charme. »

« Oh, ça c'est rien, tout le monde tombe sous mon charme. Ça m'inquiète parce que hier durant la réunion quand tu as raconté rapidement ton histoire, j'ai perçu un malaise en toi et Mantis m'a confirmé que tu étais anxieux. Je voulais te parler mais, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Pourquoi tu es anxieux Peter ? »

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non. Je vais pas me confesser à un dieu en lequel je ne crois même pas. Je pensais que tu étais une mythologie. »

« Une mythologie ? »

« Laisse tomber. » Il soupira et remarqua que Thor tenait toujours son poignet fermement. « Très bien, ma mère est morte ici sur Terre, je l'ai vue mourir et… Après sa mort, mon père adoptif mais que je considère comme mon vrai père Yondu est venu me chercher à la demande de mon géniteur Ego. »

« Ego ? Le célestial ? » demanda Thor complètement concentré dans son récit.

« Oui. Je suis à moitié terrien, à moitié céleste. »

« Donc, tu es un dieu. Un demi-dieu. Moitié migardien, moitié céleste, wow. » Dit-il tout sourire.

« J'étais. J'ai perdu mes facultés en… J'ai tué mon père, c'est comme ça qu’on a connu Mantis. Il aspirait à dominer la galaxie avec moi, à s'étendre et j'ai appris qu’il avait tué ma mère et m'avait menti sur pas mal de choses. »

« Oh, je vois très bien. Ma sœur, c'était pareil dans les grandes lignes. Et elle en est morte, en causant le Ragnarok, on a dû l'éliminer pour sauver Asgard. »

« Ah ouais, chaud. Je suis désolé pour toi, pour ton monde. Ça doit être difficile. Comme disait Gamora, la famille, ça fait des dégâts. » Dit-il en riant doucement, Thor se joigna à lui dans son rire.

« A qui le dis tu, ça l'es mais il reste mon peuple et Asgard, c'est lui. Pour la famille, ma sœur a essayée de me tuer et mon frère, Loki, a essayé de m’assassiner un nombre incalculable de fois, depuis l'enfance. Il a une fascination pour les poignards et pourtant je l'ai pardonné à chaque fois. »

« L’amour fraternel. Ça, c’est plutôt un sujet encore pour Gamora. Mais, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux venir me voir aussi. »

« J’allais te le proposer ! »

« Oh, tu peux toujours tu sais j'accepte l'invitation. » Murmura Quill un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Finalement, t'es pas si stupide quand tu n'essaie pas de me moquer ou de me copier. » Lâcha Thor en se rapprochant de Peter. Il lâcha son poignet pour tenir le bout de son menton, Peter sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. « Mais, tu n'es toujours pas au même niveau que moi, essaie encore. » Reprit le dieu en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

A cette vision de Thor, Peter sentit son entrejambe se durcir légèrement. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux et en s'éloignant de Thor brusquement.

« Je ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu. Je ne fais pas dans la compétition. » Répondit Peter gêné.

« Parce que tu as déjà perdu, parce que tu te sens menacé ou parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » Demanda l'Asgardien en jetant un coup sur son entrejambe.

« Je dois y aller. » Répondit sèchement Peter en détournant le regard. Thor fit son petit sourire victorieux et satisfait, ce qui énerva Quill qui passa devant lui.

Thor le retint à nouveau par le poignet. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, ses lèvres proches de son oreille.

« Je sais que je te laisse pas indifférent Quill, je l'ai senti à la minute où ton regard à croisé le mien. » Peter avalait sa salive difficilement et se retourna vers Thor se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu ne m'attires même pas un peu. Je suis hétéro, complètement. Enfaite, tu m'énerves à te croire au dessus de tout le monde parce que monsieur est un dieu. »

« De ce que m'ont dit Rocket et l'arbre, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, Star Lord. »

« Ah, les traitres. » Thor refit ce même petit sourire et Peter secoua la tête négativement, en reculant et partant.

« Je sais où tu dors, Quill. » Lança Thor pour l'embêter.

« La ferme, Thor. »

Peter marcha un peu plus vite et s’arrêta devant Drax qui mangeait des chips de banane.

« Tu viens de voir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Drax hocha la tête en mangeant. « Pas un mot de tout ça à Gamora ou à Rocket, compris ? » Drax hocha la tête.

« De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu craques pour Thor seul un enfant aveugle ne pourrait pas s’en rendre compte et encore l'enfant aveugle le saurait sans aucun mal en vous écoutant. »

Peter soupira et passa devant Drax avant de se rendre dans ses appartements.

 

 

« Donc, Peter regarde. Ça c'est tout ce que j'ai enregistré sur Vision, et c'est ici, ici et ici qu'on a besoin de Tony. Moi, je peux aussi reconstruire extérieurement Vision mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de Bruce, Rocket, Tony et de toi. »

« Shuri ? Tu rigoles ? » demanda Peter sans croire à ses paroles.

« A ce que j'ai compris, tu crées tes toiles d'araignée seul. Tu fais beaucoup de choses seul Peter, tu es capable de tellement plus que tu ne le crois. Tu es un génie. » dit-elle un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« I am Groot ! » rajouta Groot.

« Rocket ? »

« Il a dit, tu peux le faire Peter t'es pas une bouse mais sans utiliser le mot et toi Groot on va avoir une nouvelle discussion surtout langage, fils. »

« Ok. Je suis de la partie mais si ça rate Shuri c’est de ta faute. »

« Tais-toi, va rejoindre Bruce. J'arrive. »

Shuri quitta la pièce principale du laboratoire pour sortir et regarder son téléphone. Elle répondit rapidement à deux trois messages de Tony sur sa venue au Wakanda, dans deux jours. Il quittait New York pour arriver ici, il avait préparé le matériel nécessaire pour Vision et avait énormément de choses pour son frère et elle. Elle était contente, cette histoire avançait déjà beaucoup plus que si elle l'avait laissée entre les mains de Steve Rogers. Sûrement trop occupé actuellement à batifoler avec son Bucky pensa-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi tomber amoureux dans son cercle proche voir extrêmement proche était dangereux. La princesse ne se doutait pas qu'au retour de Tony, il y aurait d'énormes dégâts par seulement dans les chambres mais aussi des les cœurs de certains et c'était vraiment inutile en ce moment.

 

 

« Tu pensais que je reviendrais pas ? Vraiment ? » demanda Bucky en caressant sa joue.

« Non, oui, enfin je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu désespéré à ce moment précis. »

« Donc tu étais désespéré à ce moment précis pendant une semaine ? » demanda-t-il amusé par la réponse de Steve.

« Exactement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. »  
« Mais t'as tout retrouvé maintenant, non ? Tes amis au complet, moi, Tony. »

« J'ai pas encore Tony, Bucky. Mais je t'ai toi, c'est déjà suffisant. Surtout que je risquerais de ne pas avoir Tony comme avant. Imagine qu'il soit passé à autre chose ou je sais pas qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Déjà pour commencer, merci. Ensuite, l'important c'est que vous soyez déjà capable de vous parler sans que ça finisse mal. Et enfin, personne d'autre ne pourrait supporter Tony comme tu l'as fait sauf si tu te nomme Pepper Potts. » Rétorqua Bucky en essayant de rationaliser la situation. « Il y'a beaucoup trop de non-dit entre vous, vous devriez prendre le temps que ce soit une heure ou une journée entière pour mettre tout à plat. Et peut-être qu'il essayera pas de me tuer. »

« Tu l’aimes pas, tu l'aimes vraiment pas. »

« Je n'aime pas ce qui te fais souffrir, Steve. C'est différent. Si Tony arrive à arrêter de te faire souffrir et à arrêter d'être maladivement obsédé par moi et notre relation, je précise passée depuis des siècles. Même si, on a… »

« Renouvelé ça ? Bucky, je t'aime tu le sais. »

« Je le sais. Comme je sais que tu aimes Tony plus que tout et je sais que notre relation a évoluée. Entre nous, si il se passe quelque chose, ce sera qu'amical. On en a parlé. On va pas recommencer à baiser nuit et jour surtout vu l'état dans lequel ça te mettait. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Attends, c'est pas ce qu'on vient de tout juste de faire ? » lui dit le blond dans une question rhétorique. Bucky lui sourit avant de l’embrasser. « À ce niveau là, on arrivera à rien. Je croyais qu'on avait sexuellement rompu. »

« On dirait bien que non. Mais le sexe entre ami est tout aussi plaisant. Sauf qu'on est pas censé se prendre la tête, on pas censé parler exs, seulement crushs et on pas censé parler du milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'on fait. » dit-il en riant. « C'est un échec en tout point. »

« Tout comme nos relations. Un raté complet. Ce pendant y a quelque chose que je pense pouvoir réussir sans problème. »

Steve reprit Bucky dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de le soulever à nouveau dans tous les sens du terme. Certes, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et ne pouvaient nier tous ces sentiments et ce qu'ils vivaient encore. Mais Bucky avait compris avec le temps que Tony était son âme-sœur et que lui resterait tout le reste, le meilleur ami, le confident, le premier amour et le frère. Ça ne le dérangeait nullement et préférait que les choses soit ainsi, plus claires, plus simples. Ils s'aimaient et sûrement dans la façon la plus complexe qui soit mais il savait que continuer à coucher avec Steve était une mauvaise idée alors il préférait profiter de cette fois car il savait très que c'était la dernière.

Et de toute façon, ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

 

 

Alors qu’elle se baladait avec Peter Parker dans le palais, Mantis sentait qu'aujourd'hui il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle avait comme un pressenti, elle en avait parlé à Peter qui l'avait rassuré que tout irait bien et que rien ne se passerait aujourd'hui. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et attendaient impatiemment Tony et Nebula, Mantis était extrêmement inquiète concernant sa petite-amie. Peter Quill, Peter Parker et Gamora étaient toujours là pour la rassurer parce qu’ils savaient qu'elle pouvait être un réel rayon de soleil alors ils étaient prêts à tous pour garder cette Mantis là, cette innocente Mantis. 

Okoye les intercepta en leur demandant de la suivre.  
Ils arrivèrent tous les trois au laboratoire de Shuri lorsqu'ils virent celle-ci avec T'Challa, ils semblaient préoccupés et sérieux.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Mantis un air perdu sur le visage.

« Parfait, vous êtes là enfin. Je m’apprêtais à vous chercher. Maintenant, il nous manque plus que Gamora, Peter, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey et Natasha. » dit Shuri en sortant du laboratoire, T'Challa partit dans une autre direction avec Okoye.

« Princesse, pouvez nous vous dire ce qui se passe ? » redemanda Mantis.

« Mantis, combien de fois, je vais devoir te le préciser, tu tutoies moi et appelle moi Shuri. Et vous verrez, allez. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Shuri récupéra Bruce et Natasha qui discutaient ensemble, puis Rhodey en plein discussion avec l'agent Ross en vidéo conférence. Shuri passa le bonjour à l'agent et lui promit de rappeler avant de raccrocher. Ensuite, elle récupéra Thor et Steve qui s'entraînaient ensemble avec Strange. Et enfin, Peter Quill, Gamora et Groot qui étaient entrain écouter la playlist que Shuri leur avait composée avec des musiques plus actuelles.

T'Challa et Okoye se trouvaient à l'extérieur du palais, devant un grand vaisseau qui ouvrit ses portes et laissa descendre plusieurs personnes. De ce groupe de sept personnes, T'Challa reconnu surtout Tony Stark qui sortit en premier suivi par Pepper Potts.

« Bienvenue au Wakanda, monsieur Stark. »

« Votre Altesse. Merci pour l'invitation, et appelle moi Tony enfin. »

« Seulement si tu m'appelle T'Challa. » Tony lui sourit en acquiesçant. « Mademoiselle Potts. » Pepper lui fit un référence et T'Challa baisa sa main. « Je vous présente Okoye, la générale de ma garde personnelle, les Dora Milaje. » 

Ils se firent tous un signe de tête.

« Quant à moi, j'ai quelques amis à vous présenter. » Il se tourna vers eux. Il regarda en premier Nebula. « Voici, Nebula. La sœur de Gamora et la dernière Gardienne de la Galaxie manquante. » Nebula lui fit une reverence et T'Challa lui sourit. « Ici, ce sont des Asgardiens, pour la plupart je crois en tout cas. »

Loki s'avança vers T'Challa et inclina la tête en signe de respect. Sif, Valkyrie et Korg en firent de même.

« Loki, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard, roi de Jötunheim. Ravi de faire votre rencontre, cher roi. » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Moi de même Loki. Votre frère nous as beaucoup parler de vous. »

« Permettez moi que je vous présente mes amis, Lady Sif d'Asgard, déesse de la guerre. Brunnhilde de l'ordre des Valkyrie et Korg. » T'Challa leur sourit et leur fit un signe de tête.

« Ravi de.. »

T'Challa fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Shuri et des personnes qu'elle avait intentionnellement demander de venir. 

« Grand frère ! Nous voilà ! » cria Shuri tout souri aux lèvres.

Shuri arriva un peu avant le reste du groupe, T'Challa leur présenta Shuri qui était tout contente de ses retrouvailles qu'elle avait organisées.

Le reste du groupe arriva en discutant du pourquoi Shuri leur avait demandé de venir. Instantanément, Quill reconnu le vaisseau des Gardiens un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avança d'un pas vif et vit Nebula, il se retourna vers Gamora et Groot. Finalement, l'autre groupe se mit à avancer sous les yeux contents de T'Challa et Shuri qui se firent un tcheck. Okoye eut un sourire à cette réaction. Tony vit légèrement flou en voyant le jeune Parker et Strange, Peter ne put d'empêcher d’aller dans ses bras. Le cœur de Tony battait à la chamade.

« Monsieur Stark ! Vous êtes là ! »

« Je t'abandonnerais pas petit, jamais. » lui dit-il en le serrant.

Rhodey arriva ensuite et prit Tony à son tour dans ses bras. Tony en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.  
Gamora et Nebula se firent un long câlin ainsi que Bruce et Brunnhilde, Thor et Korg. Pepper et Natasha parlaient tout sourire ensemble. Quill et Groot finirent par rejoindre le câlin groupé avant que Nebula se dégage violemment du groupe.

« Plus de cinq secondes, c'est trop pour moi. » dit elle.

Thor et Sif se sautèrent dans les bras avec Brunnhilde. Loki regardait la scène en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Loki. » dit-il en le regardant. « Tu es vivant. »

« Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien nous, pour Asgard, mon frère. Si je le pouvais je te.. »

Thor l'avait coupé dans sa phrase en lui faisant un câlin. Loki se lova dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué mon frère. » se confia Thor. Loki eut un petit sourire à cette phrase et murmura tout bas un « toi aussi. »

Stephen et Tony se firent une rapide accolade, juste après Tony lui remercia pour avoir protégé Peter. Puis Quill vint à son tour dire bonjour à Tony accompagné de Mantis.

« Mantis… » dit Nebula d'un ton neutre. 

Cette dernière se retourna dans sa direction, elle lui sourit et avança vers elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue en la caressant ses antennes se mirent à briller. Tous regardaient la scène comme hypnotisés, Nebula rompu la distance entre elles en embrassant doucement Mantis.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Avoua-t-elle en regardant la brune. Une grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mantis avant qu'elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

« J'aime les lesbiennes. Quelles femmes ! » dit Thor complètement admiratif, Quill jeta un regard vers lui ce qu'il remarqua instantanément. Thor lui sourit en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. 

Brunnhilde ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer avec discrétion Gamora et fini par aller se présenter à elle.

Steve fini par quitter Pepper pour aller vers Tony. A ce moment, ce fut comme ci il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Il regarda Tony un long moment et il pouvait continuer à le faire honnêtement. Mais il arriva à lui et il vit dans le regard Tony cette lueur, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Monsieur Stark. »

« Monsieur Rogers. » Ils se serrèrent la main et Tony lui rendit son sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher comment après leur rupture il pouvait être en plus sexy que jamais. « Je crois que maintenant les choses peuvent réellement commencer. » Dit-il en inspirant puis en prenant un air sérieux.

Quill alla se charger de garer le vaisseau avec deux Dora Milaje et le reste du groupe, rentra à l'intérieur.

Maintenant, on entrait dans la vraie merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ? Moi non.  
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout et que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, partagez, commentez, faites passer.
> 
> Quant à nous, on se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	7. Rien à déclarer (part 1.)

Alors, que [la musique tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uovntV3ZMDc), Peter regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre un nouveau jour se lever depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s’était levé un peu plus tôt aujourd’hui, il profita donc ce temps pour parcourir la playlist que Shuri leur avait composée. Dans un tout nouvel appareil, elle avait mit toutes les musiques qu’il écoutait habituellement avec les Gardiens et s’était permis de rajouter une playlist avec pas mal de chanson, qu’elle avait nommée "Shuri’s gift." Et juste avant Shuri l’avait mis en garde sur tout les mots qu’il ne pouvait pas chanter, avec Parker, Tony et Sam elle lui avait donné un cours accéléré des choses à savoir des années 90 à aujourd’hui.    
   
En vrai, il avait beaucoup de temps à perdre, sans trop avoir le temps en soi, car tant que Vision n’était pas sur pied et que Natasha, Sam et Rhodey n’arrivait pas à contacter le S.H.I.E.L.D et les fameuses personnes nécessaires au(x) plan(s), ils stagnaient.   
Alors, ça faisait maintenant pratiquement 4 semaines qu’ils étaient au Wakanda. Le monde quant à lui avant continuer de tourner, sans la moitié de sa population certes. Les états et leurs différents dirigeants ainsi que les grands organisations internationales faisaient de leur mieux pour trouver des solutions de leurs côtés, tentant de galvaniser les populations et de mener des campagnes anti-Avengers. Sauf que la solution étaient sûrement entre les mains de ces héros qu’ils avaient voulu contrôler et restreindre alors ça se compliquait lorsqu’il fallait parler.   
   
Quill sortit de sa chambre, à moitié vêtu pour se rendre dans la chambre de Gamora, toujours cette chanson de Janelle Monaé qu’il écoutait en boucle.   
   
 « Hé Gamora, j’avais pensé à... quelque chose... » Dit-il en s’arrêtant à la vue de Brunnhilde et Gamora en train de discuter, elles aussi à moitiés vêtues. « Je repasserai plus tard. » Reprit-il face aux regards inquisiteurs et assassins des deux femmes. C’est vrai qu’en quelques semaines, les liens se sont vites créé dans le groupe entier, l’homme aux cheveux auburn se demandait presque si c’était pas ce pays qui agissait sur tout le monde de cette façon si tendre. Il savait très bien que Gamora et Brunnhilde se tournaient autour, à vrai dire elles étaient pareilles alors ça lui faisait plus plaisir qu’autre chose.   
   
Il regagna sa chambre et y trouva un autre dieu dedans, mais qu’est-ce que ces asgardiens avaient avec lui et son équipe à la fin ? Mis à part le fait qu’ils occupaient la même aile.   
   
« Loki ? Qu’est ce que tu cherches ici ? » Dit-il en mettant pause sur sa musique.   
   
« Comment tu sais que c’est moi ? Pourtant je suis en Thor. » Se plaigna-t-il en regagnant son apparence normale.   
   
« Thor aurait toqué à ma porte et attendu devant jusqu’à mon retour. Facile. Alors que veux-tu ? »   
   
« Je veux savoir ce que mon frère te trouves.. Pourquoi il ne te lâches pas et pourquoi tu ne sors pas de son esprit. » dit-il en se levant du lit de Peter. « Certes, tu es bien plus sexy et intéressant que Jane Foster. Mais est-ce que vraiment ça vaut le coup que Thor retombe amoureux d’un midgardien ? Pourquoi ça se finisse comme avec.. Jane. »   
   
« Qui est Jane ? Et déjà il ne se passe rien entre Thor et moi, merde. »   
   
« Le fait que tu t’énerves prouve bien que si. »   
   
« Si déjà vous nous laissiez développer ce qui éventuellement pourrait se passer entre lui et moi si j’étais non-hétéro.. »   
   
« Mais, tu es non-hétéro. Crois moi. »   
   
« Et là tu vas me dire que je suis dans la phase de déni de sentiments, hein ? »   
   
« Je crois que j’ai trouvé ce que mon frère aimes chez toi. » Le regard de Quill changea d’agacé à surpris, Loki remarqua la pointe de curiosité dans son changement d’attitude, ce qui le fit sourire. « Ça. Le fait que t’es désintéressé, tout en étant intéressé. Personne n’avait repoussé Thor aussi longtemps, personne ne lui résiste habituellement. Il te voit comme un défi à surmonter et quand il t’aura eu, il trouvera des excuses pour passer à autre chose. » Termina-t-il en passant la porte et jetant un dernier regard à Peter avant de refermer celle-ci . « Crois-moi, c’est pas une personne pour toi. »   
   
Loki commença à marcher lorsqu’il entendit d’autres pas juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut un petit sourire.    
   
« Sif. »   
   
« Qu’est-ce que tu prépares encore ? Y a pas un jour où tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de déposer un grain de discorde quelque part ? »   
   
« Hier et avant-hier, j'ai rien fais. Et, j'essaie juste de faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là. »

« Laisse les avancer à leur rythme. C'est pas parce que tu t'es encore disputé avec Thor que tu dois te venger. » 

« Tu préfères que je le poignarde ? »

« Loki… Tais-toi et avance, on doit voir Strange. »

« Oh, mais tu n'es même pas un peu jalouse ? Pourtant vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? »

« Oui, il y a 200 ans. Maintenant avance ! »

Sif attrapa le bras de Loki et le tira avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire disparaître ce sourire de ses lèvres. 

 

 

La plupart de son temps, Tony restait ici, si ce n'était pour aller manger avec Pepper, pour discuter avec T'Challa ou Strange et Wong ou pour entamer une marche avec Rhodey. Il passait tout son temps au laboratoire de Shuri, voir plus que Shuri elle-même, tant que ça l'évitait de voir Steve et Bucky, il prenait tout ce qui était à prendre. 

Aujourd'hui, encore il vérifiait Vision. Quand, il était tout seul comme à l'instant, il se mettait à lui parler.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a de plus stressant à être entouré de son ex et de l'ex ou l'actuel flirt de ton ex Vis ? Eh bien, je te la fais courte. Rien. Mis à part, ce moment où sur Titan, tout le monde était parti. C'était oppressant de voir que ma plus grande peur se réalisait comme dans cette vision que Wanda m'avait fait voir, où l’on perdait, où je perdais tout. » dit-il un avec un ton triste en touchant certains réglages de Vision. Il souffla et renifla, sentant l'anxiété le prendre une nouvelle fois. Il sorti de la pièce en laissant les paramètres ouverts. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et commença à faire les exercices que Pepper lui avait recommandé en cas de crise. Quelques minutes passèrent et il se calma, il retourna dans la pièce en disant pour s'auto rassurer « tout va bien. » 

Le brun entendit soudainement des pas se faire dans la pièce. [Il lança une chanson dans la playlist de Shuri.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJqpJLrGvSA) Bucky arriva dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture. 

« Je me suis dis que tu avais peu être faim. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. Tony posa le regard sur lui puis se reconcentra sur Vision.

« Merci, mais j'ai pas faim. Puis qui sait peut-être que tu as versé de la mort aux rats dans cette tasse de… jus d'orange ! »

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit amusé par Tony. Tony le regarda sans trop comprendre et s'avança vers lui.

« Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Barnes ? Tu m’as déjà assez tout prit ? »

« Tony… Je veux qu'on fasse la paix. »

« La paix ? Mais on est pas en guerre, sauf si on compte celle avec Thanos bien-sûr. » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. 

« Je veux qu'on essaie de partir sur des bonnes bases. Qu'on essaie au moins, pour Steve… »

« Pour Steve ? Pour Steve ?! Tu veux dire l’homme qui m'a complètement réduit en poussière avant de.. »

« Stop. Je t'arrête là, Steve à autant souffert que toi de votre séparation. Les larmes, les cauchemars, les jours où il ne disait pas un mot, c'est pas toi qui les as connus Tony. Ça ferait juste plaisir à Steve que son ex et son meilleur ami puisse tenir une conversation sans se descendre mutuellement. Il tient autant à toi qu'à moi, mais tu sembles pas en avoir conscience. Préviens moi quand tu seras assez mature pour faire ça. »

Bucky posa le plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tony se sentait terriblement coupable, coupable d'avoir fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aime, coupable de ne pas savoir enterrer la hache de guerre. C'est juste qu'il était brisé, tellement brisé au fond de lui.

« Bucky. Attends. Je suis prêt. » Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Bucky. Désormais il en était sûr, Tony aimait toujours Steve. Il se tourna et avança vers lui.

« Alors tu l'aimes encore hein ? » demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Tony soupira, la réponse à cette question étant absolument évidente.

« Bien-sûr que oui. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Steve. » Bucky fit tomber sa tête sur le côté et manqua de lâcher un petit « aw », ça en devenait presque adorable tout ça. « Attends, vous… vous êtes pas ensemble ? » demanda Stark confus.

Bucky éclata de rire.

« Me remettre avec Steve ? Alors que si il s'est laissé aller ainsi physiquement, c'est parce qu'il trouvait aucun moyen de gérer votre rupture. Tous les jours, quand il venait me voir il me disait « Non mais Buck, je peux pas. C'est pas possible, pourquoi me faire beau si Tony n'est plus là pour remarquer que je le suis ? Et gneugneugneu. » Non, non, on est plus ensemble. »

A cette révélation, Tony écarquilla les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Bucky lui tendit la main, Tony la serra et Bucky lui sourit.

« Juste, la prochaine fois essaie de ne plus lui faire de mal ou cette fois-ci on va vraiment se battre, Stark. » dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Tony valida d'un signe de tête et regarda Bucky partir. « Au fait, bonne appétit. Nourri toi, t'as l'air d'un mort. » Lança le soldat en quittant la pièce. [Shuri arriva juste après lui en entendant Adonaï qui commençait à jouer,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipZvlG-wwWk) elle fit un rapide câlin à Bucky et les deux commencèrent à danser. Décidément, Barnes avait passé trop de temps au Wakanda. 

Shuri entra dans la pièce et surpris Tony le sourire aux lèvres entrain de manger.

« Bonj.. Stark ? Vous êtes heureux où je me trompes. » demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée et se souvint de Bucky, elle se pressa vers Tony en souriant. « Je. Veux. Tout. Savoir. Est-ce qu’il a parlé de mon frère ? »

Drax cherchait un objet demandé par Rocket dans le vaisseau des Gardiens, avec l'aide de Korg. Depuis ces derniers jours, ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables. 

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de ça pour réparer l'homme rouge ? » Demanda Korg. « Si Rocket tu te demandes quelque chose, tu le fais ? »

 « La plupart du temps, non. Mais, j'essaie de faire un effort car on est pas tout seuls là, y a les Wakandais. Faut faire bonne impression, tu vois. »

Korg hocha doucement la tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ? » Demanda Korg

« Parce que, ça me fait peur d'aller seul dans le vaisseau. »

Korg se tourna vers Drax et le regarda un sourcil levé, puis il trouva une sorte d'engin avec plein de bouton, il le montra à Drax qui le prit et ils se redirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Shuri où se trouvait Wanda auprès de Vision, Rocket et Bruce entrain de regarder les plans de Vision qui s'affichait en hologramme devant eux.

« On a l'objet. Mais où sont allés tous les autres ? » Demanda Korg surpris qu'il ne reste plus personne.

« Shuri a été demandé par Pepper et Sam. Peter est parti avec Tony et Nebula était juste venue voir comment ça avançait pour le nouveau bras que Shuri a proposé de lui créer. » Répondit Bruce en prenant l'objet de Rocket et remerciant Korg et Drax.

« Est-ce qu'on est enfin libre ? » Demanda Drax. 

« Allez y vous nous polluez l'espace… » Répondit Rocket agacé. Korg afficha une mine triste. « Non pas toi Korg, tu es génial. Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Rajouta Rocket.

Drax marmonna et quitta le labo. Tandis que Shuri revint.

« Vous savez où est Groot ? » demanda-t-elle. Wanda secoua la tête négativement et elle quitta le laboratoire.

 

Strange avait réalisé un portail pour pouvoir discuter avec Wong, à ses côtés Groot, Thor, Loki étaient présents. Ils avaient passés toute la matinée à discuter du Wakanda, du temple et des Asgardiens qui se portaient plutôt bien. Wong avait effectivement confirmer qu'ils semblaient apprécier la Terre et qu'ils avaient plein de coutumes qui ressemblaient vraiment à celles qu'on apprend lorsqu'on est enfant sur les mythologies. Ce qui fit sourire Thor et Loki. Sif leur présenta Strange et Groot.

Thor pu aussi discuter avec son peuple, remercier ainsi publiquement Loki pour avoir sauver Asgard, avec Sif ils leur expliqua du mieux possible la situation future, les plans qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Stephen fut surpris de voir à quel point Thor règne avec une assurance certaine, il fait un bon roi pour sûr. Loki leur assura qu'ils allaient retrouver une Asgard nouvelle et que la situation n'était que passagère. Les asgardiens étaient heureux de voir revoir leur souverain. Thor reprit vite confiance à la fin de cette conversation. Strange referma le portail et ils sortirent tous de la salle où ils se trouvaient, Groot, Loki et Stephen allèrent dans une direction opposée à celle de Thor et Sif.

Loki marchait seul pour se rendre à ses appartements, retrouvant Brunnhilde au passage.

« Je vois que tu as passée une nuit agitée ? Est-elle douée. »

« Très. »

« Raconte-moi ! » Demanda-t-il le fils d'Odin. Brunnhilde fusilla Loki du regard avant de dévisager Loki.

« Seulement si tu me racontes pour le Grand Master. Qui faisait quoi et comment ? Il est si vieux que ça ? »

Loki regarda Brunnhilde avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, Gamora sortit de la sienne.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. 

« Loki va raconter comment il baisait un vieil immortel imbus de lui-même contre une belle vie pleine de privilèges. » lui répondit Brunnhilde tout sourire. « Viens. » Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa devant Loki qui leva les yeux au ciel en faisant apparaître une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main et en entrant dans ses appartements.

La fin de la journée était venue, après avoir tous manger ensemble dans la grande salle. Thor et Sif prirent un détour pour discuter plus longtemps avant d'arriver dans leur aile, Sif comptait sortir avec les filles et Okoye. T'Challa avait accordé la nuit à la générale et elles comptait bien fêter ça.

« Ce matin, j'ai vu Loki sortir de la chambre de Peter. Avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. »

« Loki… » dit-il d'un ton légèrement énervé, des mini éclairs apparurent dans ses mains.

« Calme toi. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je crois qu'il n’a pas aimé votre dernière dispute vis-à-vis de Sakaar et du Grand Master. »

« Je vois. Tu m'excuseras, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Mais Thor… »

Le dieu du tonnerre marcha un peu plus vite pour se rendre à jusqu'à la chambre de Peter. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, il toqua et attendit devant la chambre.

Peter était sorti de la chambre depuis ce matin, il était resté majoritairement avec Peter Parker, Steve et Bucky. Il avait discuté de la conversation avec Loki à Gamora qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que si ça le préoccupait autant c'était pour une bonne raison, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Après avoir mangé, tandis que chacun s'adonnait à des activités differentes, il avait préféré prendre un peu de temps d’écouter du David Bowie en lisant quelques livres d'histoire et de danser sur la nouvelle playlist de Shuri. [Il continuait d'ailleurs sur une chanson que la princesse avait mise en favori](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chkzfYAtMBc), et elle avait des sons de dancehall comme lui avait appris à apprécier Sam et Shuri. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit que l'on toquait avec violence à la porte.

Thor.

Peter soupira laissant la musique passer dans ses oreilles, il baissa un peu le son et fit entrer Thor. Mais il prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était topless. Il alla chercher le premier vêtement propre pour l’enfiler tandis que Thor referma la porte derrière eux.

« Comment vas-tu lord des étoiles ? » Thor lui fit son plus beau sourire. Peter intérieurement fondit devant son visage mais il reprit très vite en repensant aux paroles de Loki.

« Juste Peter ou Quill, Thor je t'en prie. » dit-il légèrement énervé si on pouvait dire ça.

« Très bien, tu es énervé contre moi. Qu'ai-je encore fait cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il le blond en s'approchant du châtain.

« Rien. Pourquoi t'es là déjà ? T'as rien à faire ? »

« Si, te voir. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Sors de cette chambre Thor. » Thor soupira face à l'attitude de Peter, ils ne pouvaient donc même pas avoir une simple discussion, c'était tout un combat pour ça. Il attrapa les poignets de Quill, ce qui avait don de le calmer directement. 

Thor se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, Peter sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite, ses yeux se focalisaient sur chaque détails de son visage. Bordel, qu'il était divin, d'un charisme et d'une beauté sans pareil que Quill en devenait dingue. 

Peter en était certain, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le Dieu.

En vérité, il se sentait tellement pas à la haut pour lui, qu'il avait tenté de l'impressionner et de l'attirer tout le long mais étant persuadé que Thor se moquait de lui, il avait fini par rejeter cette idée et de toute façon, il se considérait comme hétérosexuel donc il ne voyait pas vraiment comment expliquer son attirance pour Thor.

« Qu'est que tu as Peter Quill ? »

« Qui est Jane ?  Comment ça tu es amoureux de Jane ? Alors que tu me cours derrière depuis des semaines ? »

Thor n'en croyait pas ses yeux, est-ce que Peter Quil était jaloux ? Il lâcha ses bras et Quill alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Tu passes ton temps à me faire des avances pour qu'ensuite j'apprenne par ton frère que t'as meuf ? Thor, tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Premièrement, Jane n'est plus ma compagne. On a rompu il y a déjà bien longtemps. Ensuite, Loki est venu te parler de Jane ? Pourquoi ? » Thor regarda Peter dans les yeux avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit avec lui. 

« J'en ai aucune envie de parler de ça. »

« Peter… »

« Est-ce que pour toi, je suis qu'une distraction ? » Thor regarda Peter sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui posait la question. Il secoua négativement la tête. « Parce que… Je veux pas de ça. » 

Thor ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder Peter, de capturer chaque détails de son visage de son esprit. Il était beau, mais pas de la même manière que Jane ou Sif ou n'importe qui. Il présentait une fougue et une liberté d'esprit qu'il n'avait que rarement vu, il était arrogant, fort, drôle et terriblement intéressant. Mais, il avait aussi une part de lui qu'il cachait sous cette carapace d'homme embourbé dans sa masculinité, Thor en était fou, il était fou de Quill. [Peter prit son smartphone et lança un musique en aléatoire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA78eLqHLkM), il donna un écouteur à Thor, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal a le mettre donc il s'en chargea et mis l'autre écouteur. Ils écoutèrent la chanson jusqu'au bout sans rien dire, Quill laissa la chanson l'emporter et à la fin il se tourna vers Thor, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants. A ce moment précis, Thor eut vraiment envie de capturer ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. Il ressemblait à un gamin.

« C'est ça que tu écoutes tout le temps ? »

« Oui, la plupart du temps. J'adore la musique des années 60. Janis Joplin savait totalement y faire avec sa voix, Big Brother & The Holding Company ma mère en était complètement folle de cette chanson. Elle dansait dessus et… c'était juste magnifique. Attends, écoutes celle-ci. »

[Le châtain lança-la chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVPiR6lb_C8). Aux premières notes, Thor eut un léger sourire. Partager un tel moment avec Quill était un plaisir, il l'écoutait chanter en même temps et ça l'amusait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder de le trouver adorable. 

 _Didn't_ _know_ _what_ _time_ _it_ _was_ _and the lights_ _were_ _low_    
_I_ _leaned_ _back on_ _my_ _radio_    
_Some_ _cat_ _was_ _layin_ _' down_ _some_ _get_ _it_ _on rock 'n' roll_

Peter se leva et prit la main de Thor pour qu'il le suive, il coinça l'appareil dans sa poche. Et le fit tourner pour le faire danser avec lui, lorsque le refrain, il le pressa contre lui. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter ses lèvres, il le remonta vers ses yeux, Thor eut un petit sourire. La main du Dieu se posa sur la joue de Quill, il se mordit doucement la lèvre et à ce mouvement Star Lord craqua et embrassa Thor lentement. Ce dernier coupa leur baiser pour lui sourit en posant son autre main sur sa joue, la musique, Quill, eux deux, leur contact, la chaleur dans la pièce, tout était parfait. Thor répondit à son baiser d'une façon plus passionnée. Avant de rompre le baiser une nouvelle fois.

 « Rien à déclarer ? » Demanda le Dieu en caressant la joue de Peter. Ce dernier qui avait la main dans ses cheveux, eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Rien à déclarer. » Répondit-il avant d'embrasser le Dieu à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite larme à la fin et ENFIN. Mais la deuxième partie va être meilleure. Choisir les chansons fut le plus amusant franchement mais j'adoré, beaucoup chanté et dansé je l'avoue.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, à me faire partager vos envies, vos impressions !  
> Quant à nous, on se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	8. Love, Sex and Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *se cache sous sa couette.* : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV4hGb1hrV8
> 
> Enjoy !

Déjà prête à partir, Sif était toujours légèrement agacée que Thor l’avait laissée pour partir courir voir son coup de coeur, certainement de passage.   
Elle était assise dans sa chambre en attendant que Brunnhilde viennent la chercher comme prévu et elle n’eut pas trop longtemps à attendre, vu que la Valkyrie la tirait de son énervement accompagnée de Gamora.   
   
« Ce soir. On prend du bon temps, mesdemoiselles ! »   
   
 « C'est pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir déjà ? » Demanda Sif pour embêter la Valkyrie.   
   
« Ça ma chère, c’est différent. Là, je parle d’une véritable coupure avec tous les événements qui concernent ce qui se passe. »   
   
« En espérant que ça finisse bien. » Rajouta la déesse de la guerre.   
   
« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Sif ? » Demanda la femme verte en sentant un malaise.   
   
« Rien, je vais bien. Allons-y. » Sif avança un peu plus en avant, Gamora et Brunnhilde se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.    
   
Natasha avait mit les choses aux claires avec Bruce. Il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux, maintenant il restait à définir ce qui allait se passer entre eux. D’un autre coté, la blonde était sous le charme de l’impressionnante Okoye et de ce qu’elle avait comprit, Okoye était mariée mais pas dans une relation exclusive. Son mari et elle avaient des amants, ce qui permettait de garder un équilibre dans leur couple. Natasha ne comprenait pas vraiment c’était possible mais en appréciait tout le concept, surtout si cela voulait dire qu’elle pouvait coucher avec la Dora sans problème. Elle comptait d’ailleurs sur cette soirée pour pouvoir passer à l’attaque.   
   
Sif arriva la première et attrapa Natasha par derrière, cette dernière enchaîna avec un mouvement de défense que Sif bloqua immédiatement. Les deux se regardaient avec des regards assassins avant d’exploser de rire, elles se prirent dans les bras. Brunnhilde, Gamora arrivèrent ensuite suivie par Okoye, Wanda et Pepper. Les dernières furent Mantis et Nebula qui se tenait par la main et tout le monde trouvait ça adorable parce que Nebula était agréable avec au moins une personne.   
   
« Où allons-nous ? »   
   
« Nulle part. » Répondit Okoye. « Mais je connais l'endroit parfait dans le palais pour notre soirée, le roi à été assez clément pour nous le laisser. Suivez-moi. »   
   
Les filles s’exécutèrent toutes à la tâche, en traversant le palais elles commençaient déjà à discuter. Une fois arrivées devant une grande porte, Okoye toqua et la porte fut ouverte par une employée du palais, Okoye rentra dans la somptueuse pièce et fit signe aux filles de rentrer, émerveillées. Avec un grand sourire, elle fit un signe de tête à l’employée quitta la pièce.    
   
« Wow. » S’écria Wanda absorbée par la beauté de la pièce. « C’est ici qu’on va passer notre soirée ? » Okoye hocha la tête.   
   
« C’est une pièce que les rois aiment bien garder pour eux, c’est un peu un énorme salle de repos, ils peuvent tout faire ici et en plus elle est somptueuse. » Ajouta la Générale, en avançant vers le parterre de coussins pour s’asseoir.   
   
« D’où la demande de tenues plutôt cosy. Logique maintenant. » Lança Gamora en rejoignant Okoye.   
   
Brunnhilde se jeta sur la première grosse bouteille de Whisky qu’elle vit, à vrai dire y avait de quoi faire pour cette soirée. Ça allait être plus que magique.   
   


 

  
   
Si le haut de Peter avait été retiré aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait mis et les lumières éteintes rapidement, Thor préférait prendre son temps pour la suite. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, et à chaque baiser échanger tout devenait encore plus fiévreux entre eux. Mais au fur et à mesure que Peter sentait les mains de Thor sur son torse, il paniquait un peu plus. Entre deux baisers, il essayait de l'arrêter pour le lui dire.

« Thor... Thor, s'il te plaît..Attends. attends. » Laissa entendre le Gardien. Thor s'arrêta à sa demande et posa un doux regard sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu n’en a pas envie, on est pas obligés tu sais. » Dit-il d'une voix rassurante, ce qui fit sourire Peter.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Bien-sûr que je veux que tu me défon.. Que tu.. Qu'on fasse l'amour. C'est juste que j'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme. Je te rappelle que je suis hétéro. » Avoua Quill directement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de toi et de ton joli derrière. » Thor lui sourit en posant un baiser sur son front. « Et à partir du moment où tu as dis que tu voulais que je te défonce, tu as perdu toute crédibilité hétérosexuelle. »

« Bi-curieux alors ? »

Thor fini par lever un sourcil interrogateur, Peter lui fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et de lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Il lui fit retirer à son tour son haut et wow. Wow, maintenant il comprenait les Gardiens et leur fascination pour Thor, vraiment un homme. Peter admira le dieu avec un désir tout à fait charnel dans le regard, il voulut toucher mais n'osa pas.

Thor lui attrapa finalement le poignet pour le poser sur son torse. Le contact de leurs regards ne se brisait pas, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de l'asgardien.

« Je veux tes techniques de musculation. Comment c'est possible d'avoir une telle musculature ? » Les mains de reproduisait le même schéma que celles de Thor, caressant lentement les lignes qui dessinaient son corps. « Je veux ton corps. »

« Il est déjà à toi actuellement. » Rétorqua le Dieu.

Thor attrapa de nouveau sa main avant de l'embrasser tendrement, son autre main passa dans le dos du Gardien, celle-ci glissa lentement jusqu'aux creux des reins de Peter. Peter ne cessait d’embrasser doucement chaque partie de son visage, puis commença à laisser traîner sa langue le long de son cou, ce qui fit frissonner son partenaire. Il désirait affreusement Thor et il allait l'avoir. Peter n'avait peut-être jamais couché avec un homme mais il avait rencontré beaucoup de femmes au court de sa vie et lui-même était un homme, il savait ce qu'il aimait. Cependant, la poigne dure de Thor n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il a connu avant, là il voulait qu'il le prenne violemment, le détruise, le fasse hurler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Le blond était étonné de voir à quel point son nouvel amant au départ si détaché était désormais entrain le dévorer. Thor tourna le châtain dos à lui, déposant de multiple baiser sur son épaule gauche, il remontait bouche sur sa nuque et vers l’lobe de son oreille qu'il mordillait avec soin. La respiration de Peter se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et difficile, sentant la main gauche de Thor se resserrer autour de son cou et la main droite se balader en dessous de la ceinture, caressant d'abord la bosse qui s'était formée. Peter ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. 

« Si tu commences à te retenir maintenant, mon tendre. Tu n'es pas prêt pour la suite. » Susurra le blond d'une voix extrêmement rauque, bien plus que d'habitude. Ce qui en plus eu le don de rendre son amant encore plus excité. « On va jouer à un jeu toi et moi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Thor laissa se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres, il allait rendre sa première fois inoubliable.

Il passa sa main droite dans son boxer et prit en main son pénis, qu'il commença doucement a caresser. Peter laissa d'échapper un petit soupire d'aise mais immédiatement, Thor s'arrêta, ce qui laissa le châtain mécontent.

« Hm, Peter. Pas de bruit. C'est la seule règle du jeu, si j'entends encore ne serait ce qu'un gémissement de ta part juste avant que tu jouisse, on arrête là. Compris ? »

Peter hocha doucement la tête, son corps brûlait de désir, il ne voulait qu'une chose : sentir la puissance du Dieu en lui. 

Thor commença à lui retirer son pantalon qui en regardant un peu mieux moulait parfaitement ses fesses, très vite Quill se retrouva complètement nu, il était beau comme ça, nu. Thor en profita pour se mettre également nu. Peter pouvait sentir une chaleur électrisante qui émanait son corps et qui touchait directement son corps. Il colla un peu plus ses fesses contre l'entrejambe du Dieu, et essayait de créer une friction entre les deux membres. Thor se colla encore plus puis reprit en main son pénis en érection qu'il stimula de plus en plus rapidement. Peter se mordillait la lèvre de plus en plus fort pour ne pas laisser le moindre soupire d'aise s'échapper.

« C'est bien, tu écoutes parfaitement ce que je te dit, tu vas avoir le droit à beaucoup ce soir. » Continua à susurrer lentement le Dieu du Tonnerre avant tirant doucement ses cheveux et de mettre sa tête en arrière pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser était long, passionné et langoureux. Quill n'allait pas tenir comme ça encore très longtemps et pourtant ça faisait déjà longtemps que Thor le faisait languir. Ce qui surpris Thor, Quill était très endurant ce qui devait venir de son côté céleste. 

« J-j… » Laissa échapper le ravageur.

« Viens bébé, c'est ça. »

Peter se laissa aller dans la main de Thor, un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Thor alla s'essuyer les mains laissant un court moment à Peter pour reprendre ses esprits. Peter avait du mal à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal après ce moment trop sexuel, Thor revint en face de lui. La lumière de la nuit caressait ses traits avec une extrême douceur, Peter avait les joues en feu mais il lui sourit. Thor reposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant, tout en murmurant lentement son nom il recommença à le branler lentement pour le faire durcir à nouveau. Un fois fait, il se mit à genoux et le prit en bouche lentement en commençant par lentement lécher son membre, puis suçoter son gland avant de complètement le prendre en bouche. Peter se sentit défaillir, c’était la meilleure pipe qu'on lui avait jamais faite. Mais est-ce que Thor en réalité n'était pas le dieu du sexe ? Tout chez lui était sexuel ou tournait vers ça ? Peter en tout cas en voulait plus et Thor tenait sa promesse, il le traitait comme sa princesse et comme sa petite à la fois. Quill en avait presque la tête qui tournait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de diriger Thor avec sa main. Les gémissements de Quill le poussèrent à aller plus vite et plus loin, il le regardait toujours et appréciait énormément cette vue, il y avait rien de plus beau et excitant que Peter en pleine extase. Il s'arrêta quand même peu reprendre son souffle.

« Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit juste pour te voir comme ça. »

« Je ne dirais pas non une seule fois. »

« Ne me tente pas. » dit lança-t-il avant de reprendre pour empêcher Peter d'ajouter un mot de plus. 

Quill ne tarda pas à se vider dans sa bouche, Thor fut surpris mais avala, Peter s'excusa gêné et Thor lui donna une fessée. Quill lui avait indiqué où il trouverait du lubrifiant, Thor comptait bien se venger. Il se plaça derrière son amant, le poussa sur le lit où il s'allongea sur le ventre, à moitié quatre pattes. Il commença par lécher lentement ses fesses puis il s'attarda à titiller le reste. Il se jeta sur sa nuque, qu'il suçota à multiple reprise en laissant plusieurs suçons. Il tira les cheveux du midgardien en arrière pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant Quill, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir fait attendre autant pour goûter à ton petit cul et tes belles lèvres. »

« Juste avant qu'on commence assure moi que tu vas pas te transformer en tonnerre. Parce que quand j'étais jeune, j'ai lu l'histoire sur Zeus et une de ses amantes. Il l'a tuée en se transformant en foudre ou quelque chose du genre avant qu'ils fassent l'amour et je veux absolument pas que ça m'arrive. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est dans une mythologie, la mythologie grecque. Mais tu vois comme Zeus, c'est le dieu de la tonnerre comme toi.. » Thor le fusilla du regard. « Non ? Non. Ok, je suis prêt, je crois. » Thor lui sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il continua en écartant un peu plus les jambes de Peter introduisant un premier doigt en lui facilité à l'aide du lubrifiant. Peter retint un petit cri de douleur, Thor s'empressa s'embrasser sa nuque pour le calmer en lui assurant que tout ira bien. Le Gardien prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe à Thor de bouger, ce que le dieu fit sans discuter. La douleur se mélangeait puis à peu au plaisir, Thor inséra un second doigt en embrassant son amant ce qui étouffa le cri de douleur, il continua à le laisser s'habituer mais Peter en demanda rapidement plus, ses yeux étaient brillants. Thor commença à les bouger en lui, il le vit s'accrocher aux draps et se mordre la lèvre. Peter haletait et gémissait, cambrant son dos. Il haletait et était presque à bout de souffle mais continuait à supplier son Thor. Quand le troisième doigt avait rejoint les autres, l'asgardien s'était assuré de masser lentement et durement la prostate du midgardien. Il retira ses doigts lentement.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Chut, sois patient mon lord. » Dit-il en frottant son pénis en érection contre sa raie. Il ferma les yeux profitant du contact exquis. Peter bougea en rythme avec ses mouvements en se cambrant, il pouvait entendre sa respiration qui se faisait lourde et Thor ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre.

Thor entra avec douceur en lui, Peter lâcha un cri auto-étouffé de douleur, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Le Dieu caressa doucement sa joue.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi bébé. »

« O-oui.. monsieur. »

« Tu me.. »

« Juste prends-moi. Baise-moi. »

Peter se tourna vers Thor qui l'embrassa, le Dieu s'avançant avec un roulement de ses hanches. Le matelas bougea brusquement et Peter gémit. Thor commença avec lentement, caressant chaque centimètre du corps de Star Lord en faisant courir ses mains le long de sa taille, de son torse, de ses hanches, de ses bras et mains tout en lui laissant des baisers dans le cou. 

Des larmes de plaisirs et de douleur coulaient le long des joues de Peter, jamais il avait ressenti un plaisir aussi fort aussi intense et il le faisait savoir par de lourds gémissements, il en demandait plus, plus fort, encore et Thor aimait ça, il usait d’une de ses mains pour s'agripper à une hanche tandis que l'autre entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux de son bel amant. Le visage de Peter était dans un état constant d'extase. Sa bouche restait bouche bée tandis que des gémissements et des gémissements passaient entre ses lèvres et que ses yeux restaient fermés. Le lit et le matelas grinçaient et lui gémissait alors que le dieu allait plus profondément, plus rudement et plus rapidement en lui. Peter gémissait, haletait et criait face à un plaisir sans pareil.

Il se retira et retourna Peter violemment avant de le reprendre dans la même cadence, il pouvait le sentir, ils étaient proches de l'orgasme. Il retira sa main de la hanche du midgardien à son érection, la stimulant de plus en plus vite en l'embrassant.

« Th-thor.. je vais.. Ih, mon dieu. »

« Oui c'est moi. Répète le. »

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu je.. vais venir. » Chose dite, chose faite, Peter vint sur le ventre de Thor. Les gémissements désespérés du Gardien suffisaient à Thor pour atteindre le climax dans un faible gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement où il susurra le nom de Quill.

Thor se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de Peter et l'embrassa passionnément, dans un baiser significatif de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir.  Peter n'ayant jamais fait l’amour avec un dieu et encore moins avec un homme mais il était déjà prêt à recommencer maintes et maintes fois. Thor s'allongea à côté de lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda Peter et Peter lui regarda ensuite, il sourit et les deux éclatèrent de rire. Thor se releva et prit l'appareil de Peter. 

« Je vais prendre une bonne douche. Te joindrais-tu à moi ? Avec de la bonne musique ? Rien que toi et moi encore une fois ? »

« Avec plaisir. Je crois qu'après on va devoir changer les draps. »

Thor lui sourit et lui prit la main avant de le tirer vers lui et de l'embrasser.

« Quill. Tu n'es définitivement pas hétérosexuel. »

« Je sais. Et maintenant je te prierais tous les soirs, Jésus qui ? Je ne connais que Thor, fils d'Odin, père de toutes choses. Thor, roi d'Asgard, dieu du Tonnerre, ancien gardien du Tesseract, capable d’invoquer le bifrost. Thor qui à sauver son peuple du Ragnarok et blablabla... » Dit Peter en grimaçant juste avant s'embrasser Thor à nouveau.

 

Brunnhilde avait déjà terminé sa quatrièmement bouteille de Whisky, Gamora la regardait complètement amusée et bourrée elle aussi. Mantis était la seule qui n'avait pas touché à son verre d'alcool, bien que toutes les filles avaient tentées de lui faire boire sauf que Nebula précisa que c’était la pire idée possible. Durant tout la soirée, elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Elles avaient un classement des hommes dans la team et avait élue Thor et T'Challa comme les meilleurs et le pire était Peter Quill, une mention spéciale avait été attribuée à Sam et à Peter. Elles s'étaient racontés des anecdotes comme celles de Pepper sur la période où elle et Tony avait tentés quelque chose, ce qui surpris tout le monde et la conversation dériva vite sur Tony et Steve puis sur Steve et Bucky puis sur le sexe. 

Okoye avait clairement dit qu'elle était ouverte à tout, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nat. Wanda avait demandé quelques questions à Mantis sur sa relation avec Nebula et de raconter un peu leur début, ce que Mantis commença et Nebula termina, Nebula avait réussi à s'ouvrir un peu plus et à apprécier un peu mieux les autres filles. Lorsqu'il se fit assez tard, elles quittèrent toutes le lieux pour aller dans leurs chambres. Nat réussi à entraîner Okoye avec elle.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas cesser de s'embrasser depuis qu'elles avaient quittées les autres filles. Natasha avait été très insistante et avant réussi séduire celle qui lui semblait impossible à séduire. Une fois dans la chambre de Natasha, elles se déshabillèrent en vitesse et ne perdaient pas de temps, c'était juste l'histoire d'une fois de toute façon. Juste pour assouvir une envie, se disaient-elles à chaque baiser. L'une tentant tant bien que mal de prendre les devant, le combat était rude. Okoye attrapa immédiatement le visage de Nat et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut approfondi par la blonde aussi vite que la Dora reprit les choses en main. Ses dents mordillait sa lèvre inférieure de Delphine avant que sa langue ne la pousse sur les lèvres. Natasha gémit dans ce baiser, les jambes enroulées instinctivement autour de la taille de la belle noire. Okoye poussa Nat hors d'elle et sur le lit, aimant que la jeune femme soit réceptive à ses caresses mais la blonde ne stoppait pas ses tentatives de prendre le contrôle complet.

Mais Nat se releva rapidement tirant Okoye sur le lit avec elle. Elle regarda Okoye avec un regard pervers et se sourit à elle-même, trouvant amusant que la jeune femme crût réellement qu'elle finirait avec le contrôle cette nuit. Elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la Générale et embrassa son cou et ses épaules avant de se débarrasser du soutien-gorge en le jetant négligemment derrière elle. Natasha prit un des tétons d’Okoye en bouche, le suçant légèrement et grattant ses dents contre avant de passer à l'autre puis de l’embrasser à nouveau. Okoye ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Natasha parsema le reste de son corps de baiser, avant de descendre jusqu'au bas ventre, Nat leva les yeux vers Okoye pour une confirmation. Okoye hocha la tête et la blonde passa ses doigts sur les bords de son sous-vêtements et le fit glisser. Les deux jambes de la Générale sont rapidement passés sur les épaules de la blonde, elle taquina la jeune femme en léchant, mordant et grattant l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. 

Nat reporta son attention vers l'endroit où Okoye en avait vraiment envie lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de mains sur la haut de son crâne commencer à tirer. Nat la taquina un peu plus en donna de petits coups de langue sur son clitoris et se mit à taquiner à son entrée avec sa langue.

« Putain. » Okoye gémit alors que la langue de Nat plongeait en elle. Son dos s'arqua, forçant la langue de la blonde à aller plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, laissant Okoye en demander encore plus par ses nombreux gémissements désespérés. « Baise-moi. »

 

Mais ce soir là, elles n'étaient pas les seules femmes à s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels. Pas très loin, un couple en faisait de même dans les règles de leur jeu. Quand tout à l'heure, Nebula fût demandée comment elle faisait l'amour et comment elle aimait ça. Elle répondit « Je suis une personne violente, mes rapports sont violents. » et toutes les filles regardèrent Mantis avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard pour savoir si cela était vrai. Mantis ne put que baisser la tête un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas souvent de relations sexuelles car ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elles cherchaient en permanence. Elles avait plus besoin d'attention et de compréhension, ce qu’elles trouvaient parfaitement. Mantis avait encore besoin de comprendre les autres et surtout les interactions et les réactions alors Nebula était un bon moyen pour s'entraîner surtout que Nebula avait elle besoin de comprendre sa propre frustration et sa colère, ses sentiments et le fait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Mantis fut au départ très compliqué à accepter, elle faisait d'ailleurs souffrir Mantis pour les repulser. Ce qui énerva très vite Quill qui ne supportait absolument pas de voir Mantis dans un état encore plus complexe et renfermé qu'habituellement. Mais Nebula avait aussi beaucoup appris à Mantis, elle lui avait donné ses premiers cours d'auto-défense avant que Kraglin ne poursuive puis Gamora. Mantis n'avait pas la confiance en elle et en son corps nécessaire pour faire ce que faisait Nebula, Peter, Drax ou n'importe quel autre gardien. Alors sa force à elle était devenu sa faculté d'adaptation et bien-sûr ses pouvoirs.

Avant d'éprouver de l'amour, Mantis avait d'abord éprouvé de une attraction sexuelle envers l'autre femme, elle avait demandé des conseils à Peter qui manqua de s'étouffer à cette nouvelle puis à Kraglin qui ne fut même pas étonné de la nouvelle, Rocket et Groot par contre eux pensèrent d'abord que ce fut une blague avant de se rendre compte du regard sérieux de Mantis après les rires. Ils essayèrent tous tant bien que mal de la coacher pour qu'elle puisse la séduire mais Nebula le prit extrêmement mal lorsque la brune vint à elle. Mais le meilleur conseil qu'elle reçu d'eux fut de rester elle-même et d'attendre, ce qu'elle fit sans aucun problème. Ce fut long et étrange car Nebula pensait réellement que Mantis lui jouait un tour, mais Mantis en discuta sérieusement avec elle, Nebula lui fit par de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à son égard au fait que tous les Gardiens l'avait acceptée si bien et la voyait comme une femme de pouvoir. Mantis fût surprise mais lui fit comprendre que les Gardiens l'aimait sûrement plus car Gamora l’aimait, Rocket et Kraglin avait un profond attachement à son égard et Peter avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie, quelque chose de Nebula n'avait jamais su voir tout comme le fait que Mantis pouvait lui en apprendre énormément sur les sentiments et comment les gérer. De plus, Nebula avait de son côté discuter avec Rocket de Mantis et du fait qu'elle l'appréciait peut-être plus que qu'une simple amie.

Le reste se mit en place tout seul, en trouvant son harmonie et sa beauté, Rocket et Peter étaient les premiers réjouit par le couple qui effectivement semblait être une évidence avec le temps. Gamora trouvait que sa sœur était devenue beaucoup plus apaisée avec le temps. Le jour où Nebula quitta le vaisseau des Gardiens pour mettre en pratique ce rêve de traquer Thanos fut compliqué pour l'ensemble du groupe, Nebula et Kraglin quittèrent le vaisseau en même temps pour des raisons différentes et les Gardiens continuèrent leur route. Nebula n'arrêtait pas de leur donner des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Mantis, jusqu'au jour de sa capture par Thanos, 4 jours avant les événements que Thanos effaça la moitié de l'univers.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elles avaient eut le temps d'en discuter mais elles n'avaient pas partager un seul moment intime. Mantis n'avait pas pu voir les nouveaux coups et nouvelles blessures que Thanos avait infligé à sa moitié, chaque cicatrice Mantis déposait de doux baiser jusqu'à que la douleur des souvenirs puisse disparaître. L'avantage était définitivement le fait Mantis pouvait ressentir tout ce que Nebula ressentait. Mais très vite Nebula reprit le contrôle et attrapa la main de Delphine et la plaqua sur le côté. Mantis avait l'habitude de se soumettre totalement lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour, parfois Nebula lui bandait les yeux ou lui attachait les mains pour que Mantis ne puisse se concentrer que sur son plaisir. Très vite la bleue rompit le contact visuel et déplaça ses genoux vers la brune, forçant les jambes de Mantis à s'ouvrir. Elle commença à embrasser sauvagement la nuque de Mantis. En même temps, elle tendit la main, plaça la culotte de Mantis sur le côté et entra brutalement en elle avec trois doigts. Mantis savait qu'elle était excitée, mais la façon avec laquelle Mantis lui faisant l'amour était toujours choquante, déstabilisante et elle aimait ça. Mantis haletante se tortillait sur les doigts de sa copine en gémissant doucement son nom ce qui excitait Nebula au plus haut point. Ce qui était beau avec Mantis, c'est l'amour et le sexe mêlaient à une pointe de magie indescriptible qui n'existait qu'entre elles. C'était comme avec cette chanson qu'elles aimaient écouter ensemble de U2 dans les chansons de Peter,  _I_   _Still_ _Haven't_ _Found_ _What_ _I'm_ _Looking_ _For._  Les gémissements de Mantis à son oreille sonnaient comme la belle mélodie de cette chanson. 

Parfait.

Mantis vint assez rapidement alors que Nebula lechait vigoureusement son clitoris en même temps qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en elles. Elle prononçait des mots sans queues ni têtes, ce qui amusait Nebula car elle savait qu'il n'y avait que elle sui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

 

 

Juste avant de se trouver dans le lit de Loki, Brunnhilde était passée par celui de sa Gamora. On dirait bien qu'elle n'en avait pas eut assez pour pouvoir continuer quelque chose avec le dieu de la discorde, elle se demanda encore si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait manigancé pour pouvoir encore mettre un chaos. Mais non, la tension entre Loki et Brunnhilde existait réellement et même si ce n'était pas prêt de se reproduire, et après ce qu'il lui avait raconté dans la journée elle était définitivement intriguée. Elle savait que Loki n'était pas soumis, d'ordre général et c’était sûrement ce que le fait que Loki soit si soumis (pour lui en l'occurrence) que le Grand Master avait adoré. Il était facile à soumettre et à dominer ce qui rendait la chose ennuyeuse mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait bien eu besoin d'un moment comme ça.

En tout cas, avec Gamora, c'était complètement différent, avec Gamora ce n'était pas vicieux. Ce n'était pas histoire de voir si elle était capable de ceci ou cela, c’était une histoire de donner. Brunnhilde lui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, pour la satisfaire, pour la séduire, pour lui montrer que finalement ça comptait pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que ça marchait bien jusque là, Gamora aimait être avec elle, tout le temps. Elles discutaient ensemble de leurs vies, de leurs envies, de comment elles allaient tuer Thanos, de comment pousser leurs blonds respectifs dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Pourtant ce soir, Brunnhilde avait eut envie d'entendre autre chose que des gémissements de luxure, elle avait eut envie de plus. Alors, elle avait fuit elle qui habituellement restait avec elle jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle s'était promené dans la nuit et était tombée sur Parker qui s'était cherché à manger et à boire dans l’une des cuisines.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Tu dors pas. »

« Je pourrais te faire le même reproche, Brunn. » Brunnhilde grimaçait, le petit avait raison. Il la regardait perplexe. « Tu n'es pas avec Gamora ? Je pensais que vous.. lesbianisez ensemble. Je sais c'est pas mot, j'ai paniqué d'accord ? »

Brunnhilde eut un petit rire et regarda Peter en se demandant si il était vraiment naïf ou s'il cachait son jeu dans le même style que Mantis.

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais si la fille, parce que je suppose que tu es hétéro. » Peter haussa les sourcils à cette phrase tout en continuant à écouter la Val. « qui te plaît au départ désormais tu as des sentiments pour elle mais que tu veux garder votre relation comme elle est là maintenant. »

« Hm, la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé était la fille la plus populaire du lycée et son père était un super-villain que j'ai dû arrêter pour sauver New York, ainsi j'ai ruiné la possible relation qu'on aurait pu avoir et celle que l'on avait. Donc je ne pense pas que j'ai la meilleure solution, mais la fille que j'aime maintenant est une véritable asocial, cruelle et castratrice et ça va entre nous. Alors, je dirais que tu devrais laisser les choses se faire comme elles sont ne rien précipiter, essayer de ne rien gâcher et qui sait ça viendra tout. Désormais, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un peu faim. » dit-il en marchant à reculons en lui souriant.  Brunnhilde lui rendit sourire et Peter partit, elle retourna dans la chambre de Loki, il semblait plutôt satisfait entrain de lire un livre sur le Wakanda. Loki était réellement un ami, Gamora c'était différent. Elle quitta sa chambre en lui faisant un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit par un lancé de poignard qu'elle attrapa au vif. Elle le relança et celui-ci disparu en plein vol et elle regagna la chambre de Gamora qui s'était réveillée, pour prendre une douche, Brunnhilde allait la rejoindre. C'était définitivement jamais bon quand l'amour se mêlait au sexe et pourtant elle avait fit par avoir un autre orgasme sous la douche encore, comme on dit l'amour physique est sans issue.

 

 

Bucky avait passé sa fin de soirée à discuter avec T'Challa, il était impossible d'ignorer le petit jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient créés entre eux mais ce n'était rien de très sérieux pour l'instant. Il faut dire que le T'Challa demandait toujours si entre Steve et Tony ça s'était un peu arrangé, il savait que leur lien, de quelque nature soit-il, était terriblement indispensable à la cohésion des Avengers et donc à leur avancée, le roi ne pensait donc pas du tout à la possibilité de soulever Barnes. T'Challa avait été extrêmement clément avec Bucky, il lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait et même plus, tout pour ses beaux yeux. Il lui avait même donner des chèvres pour l'occuper, des chèvres et il les avait toutes appelées comme les enfants de la tribu de la Porte qui venait jouer avec lui. Et Bucky aimait vraiment vivre au Wakanda, si il pouvait il resterait là toute sa vie à se faire chouchouter par T'Challa et à apprendre les différentes coutumes. Le loup blanc comme on l'appelait ici se plaisait bien chez ce roi qui l'avait accueilli et accepté, remis en point et donné du repos face à la vie. Après avoir longuement discuté des derniers événements avec T'Challa et avoir remarqué le mini-sourire du souverain lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'entre Steve et lui il ne se passait plus rien, il partit pour aller voir son meilleur ami qui devait sûrement se morfondre sous ses draps ou alors qui devait être entrain de revoir tout ce dont ils avaient parler.

« …Steve ? »

« Uh ? »

Bucky avança dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, il retira ses chaussures et s'asseya sur le lit de Steve. Cependant, ce dernier lui fit de la plaça pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le lit, sous les draps à son tour. Ils se mirent face à face, le regard de Steve était grave, Bucky comprit rapidement  ce qu'il avait à ce moment présent, il avait peur. Il se contenta de caresser doucement sa joue, Steve se rapprocha doucement de Bucky et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres qui étonnait Bucky.

« Attends. Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on stoppait. »

« Juste une dernière fois s'il te plaît Buck. » Steve le regardait d'une manière désespérée, ce qui fit sourire le brun. 

Après tout, ils étaient tous deux frustrés, frustrés que ne rien se passe de leur côté. Entre Steve qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses retranchements vis-à-vis de Stark et Bucky frustré que rien ne se passe avec T'Challa, ils prenaient tout ce mélange d'émotions négatives pour en faire quelque chose de positif, d'agréable lorsqu’ils couchaient ensemble ces derniers temps. Mais, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent parce que sinon rien n'avancera et ça Bucky l'avait compris, ce n'était pas seulement aux autres de faire des efforts, les efforts ça vient des deux côtés. Et si, ils ne dépassaient pas ce stade, ils n'iraient jamais plus loin, ils n'auraient jamais ce qu'ils désirent réellement. Le brun se releva et sortit des draps, en regardant le blond, il l'invita à faire de même. Il l'embrassa doucement. Doucement, il mémorisait la sensation des lèvres de Steve contre les siennes, Bucky n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Steve, c'était bien trop complexe, bien trop sensuel, bien trop intime mais pourtant les deux ans arrivaient parfaitement à installer une certaine distance en ne confondant pas désir, sensations et sentiments. Il se souvenait du bonheur de la fois dernière, le désir de sentir Steve en lui était aussi fort que sa volonté à ne pas céder à la tentation mais Barnes y trouva un bon compromit.

Son souffle se devint plus lent et ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'que les mains de Steve attrapèrent avec une forte poigne son cul, pressant  leurs hanches ensemble. Il pouvait sentir l'érection dure de Steve qui le pressait.

 « Je te veux. » murmura Steve. Bucky eut un petit sourire en coin et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire saillante. Les mains de Steve remontaient dans son dos sous son t-shirt, le griffant légèrement, la chaleur montait vite, trop vite. 

Bucky lui-même n'en pouvait plus, sentant la respiration rapide de Steve sur ses lèvres, de son nez il caressa la nuque du blond. Sa bouche était sèche, bien qu'il salivât comme jamais auparavant, et son érection grandissait et se frottait contre son pantalon. Il plaça son bras métallique sue le mur juste à côté de la tête de Steve, tandis qu'il utilisait sa main en chair pour relever le haut en coton de Steve et sentir la peau lisse qui s'y cachait. Un nouveau baiser et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient plus d'une fois, ils se mordaient les lèvres, un baiser violent. Bucky mis sa main métallique à l'arrière de la tête de Steve et tira tout doucement sur ses cheveux, faisant d'échapper un gémissement de sa bouche. Le brun sourit contre les lèvres de son amant, satisfait. En retirant le haut de Steve, le soldat embrassa son abdomen tendu avant de baisser son bas de pyjama gris souris, révélant un long pénis érigée. 

Bucky se lécha les lèvres, se mit à genoux et leva les yeux sur Steve qui le regardait avec envie. Il le prit sa main, le stimulant un peu avant d'enrouler ses lèvres autour de lui. Steve pouvait à peine rester debout sur ses pieds, il s'appuyait contre le mur appréciant la chaleur et l'humidité qui engloutissaient sa queue. La bouche de Bucky  aspirait le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui se mélangeait avec sa salive.

Steve essayait de couvrir ses bruyants gémissements avec sa main, mais en vain, il abandonna cette idée et s'empara de la tête de Bucky, le tenant en place pendant qu'il enfonçait sa queue dans sa bouche.

« Oh, Bucky. C'est... ouais ! » S'ecria-t-il en s’enfonçant profondément que possible dans la bouche de Bucky. Bucky était doué pour les gorges profondes, comme une toute autre personne.

Steve ne tint plus longtemps, Bucky arrêta la fellations pour reprendre son membre en main et de le branler de plus en plus vite. Le désir le prenait complètement, la sensation du vibranium sur son membre était délicieuse et rendait Steve complètement dingue, il allait jouir. Bucky le comprit très vite ce qui allait arriver, il laissa éjaculer dans sa main et lécha ensuite le sperme de Steve au coin de ses lèvres et sur ses doigts, un sourire pervers s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il se relevait pour faire fasse à Steve.

« J'espère que ça t'as plu, parce que c'était la dernière pipe que je te ferai. » Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Steve lui sourit, complètement tremblant. 

Bucky s'éloigna avec incertitude de Steve, ce dernier avança vers son lit et s'asseya dessus. Il observa Bucky et notamment la forme qui se dessinait à travers son pantalon.

« Enlève tes vêtements. » murmura-t-il assez fort pour que Bucky puisse l'entendre.

Bucky se retourna vers Steve en levant un sourcil, un sourire aux coin des lèvres. Il fit complètement face à lui et avança vers lui.

« Retire tes vêtements. » Répéta le super soldat instant. 

Bucky s'exécuta en retirant seulement son jean moulant et son boxer, il se posa à côté de Steve qui l'embrassa ensuite en prenant en main son érection complètement libre désormais. Le blond prit la main du brun et la guida vers son entrejambe. Les deux commencèrent simultanément à se masturber, gémissant chacun le nom de l'autre. C'était avec un immense plaisir que Bucky savourait les mains expertes de Steve, le super soldat laissa un filet de salive sur son gland et le fit s'étaler par-dessus la pointe et le frein. Il était enivré par le plaisir intense à l'intérieur de lui, alors que Steve continuait à gémir son nom, le pénis du brun se contractait et dans un râle de plaisir il jouit, son éjaculation coulant sur son prépuce. Le corps de Bucky tremblait, il haletait mais il continua à masturber son amant qui jouit quelques minutes après lui une nouvelle fois. 

Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond magnifiquement orné de cette chambre.

« Cette fois, c’était la dernière. Mais c'était magique, merci Buck. » murmura Steve, Bucky le regarda avec un doux regard significatif. Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut tranquille pour certains, difficile pour d'autres, agréable ou encore très tendre. 

Shuri arriva dans la salle où ils avaient l'habitude de faire leur réunion, suivit de Peter Parker. Il avait conçu un plan cette nuit pour Stark et Rogers si d'ici quelques jours, ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Mais ce qui préoccupait vraiment Shuri était le retard de tout le monde. Elle savait bien sûr qui devait assister à cette réunion ou pas alors, ça l'agaçait que tout le monde sauf Pepper, Rhodey, Korg, Parker et Strange soient actuellement présent dans la salle.

« Mais tout le monde dors ? » Demanda-t-elle préoccupée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu avoir hier pour que personne soit là à l'heure ? »

Pepper esquissa un sourire, ce que Peter vu et comprit instantanément. Il massa les épaules de Shuri qui défaitiste commença à leur expliquer le plan. Elle comprit aussi vite pourquoi, elle n'était pas dupe, ce palais devenait une véritable île de la tentation pour tous les adultes, bien-sûr elle n'était pas contre tant que les gens étaient heureux. Sauf qu'elle continuait de penser que dans un cercle aussi proche, toutes ces relations pouvait mettre en péril les plans et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient là ce matin.

Mais, comme on dit l'amour à ses raisons que Princesse Shuri ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, il fait chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ?  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, à me faire partager vos envies, vos impressions !
> 
> Quant à nous, on se revoit très très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Take care.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	9. Rien à déclarer. (part 2)

« Toi, tu prends Tony. Moi, je prends Steve. »   
   
« Pourquoi je prendrais Steve ? »   
   
« Parce que tu connais mieux Steve que Tony. Tu vois Tony c’est comme... »   
   
« Ton père ? »   
   
« Quoi ? Non, Shuri, non. »   
   
« Si. Et si il pouvait il t’adopterait sur le champ. »   
   
Peter fixa Shuri sans rien dire celle-ci soupira en acquiesçant.   
   
« Très bien ! Je prends Steve. Ça fait presque 2 ans et demi que je le vois traîner ici et me suivre partout dans mon labo, ça passera crème avec lui, d’accord. »   
   
Peter sourit et Shuri leva les yeux puis lui sourit en retour. Les deux avancèrent ensemble en discutant une nouvelle fois de comment ils allaient s’y prendre pour bloquer Steve et Tony dans le laboratoire de Shuri. Ils étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables, toujours entrain de faire quelque chose ensemble ou avec Groot et Rocket, ce qui faisait autant plaisir à T’Challa et Tony que ça pouvait les exaspérer parfois.    
   
« Eh bien, c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent. »   
   
« Peter.. »   
   
« Oui ? »   
   
« Ne merde pas. »   
   
Shuri lui tourna le dos partit dans une direction opposée, Peter offusqué se mit à crier.   
   
« Pourquoi je raterais ? T’es méchante. »   
   
« Parce que tu es un garçon et les garçons sont stupides. » Cria-t-elle en retour. Peter resta bouche-bée et ne put que sortir un petit "oh, wow" avant de faire la fidèle signature de la princesse, un doigt d’honneur. « J’ai vu. Tu me le payeras Parker. »   
   
« Pardon princesse. »   
   
« Tais-toi et vas-y ! »   
   
Peter s’exécuta, il courut chercher Stark dans le palais. Celui-ci était encore entrain de discuter avec Rhodey. Peter se prépara, il se mit a courir sur place, a décoiffer ses cheveux et à prendre un ton fatigué avant de faire un sprint jusqu’à la cuisine des invités où ils se trouvaient.    
   
« Monsieur Stark ! Monsieur Stark ! Enfin je vous... argh.. trouve...pfiou. » Dit-il tout essoufflé, le regard complètement paniqué et soulagé. Rhodey le dévisagea avec inquiétude.   
   
« Est-ce que tout va bien kiddo ? » Demanda Stark en s’approchant de Peter.   
   
« Oui, mais il faut absolument que vous venez voir ça dans le labo de Shuri ! Il s’est passé quelque chose ! » Peter se tourna vers Rhodey et lui fit un clin d’oeil éclair, Rhodey lui adressa un petit sourire en retour.   
   
« C’est Vision ? » Demanda Rhodey en regardant Peter qui hocha la tête en regardant son complice avec un air indescriptible sur le visage.   
   
Qui l’eut cru ? Peter Parker qui se révèle être un excellent comédien et qui sort une improvisation à couper le souffle ? En tout cas, c’est sûr que ce n’est pas du déjà vu.   
Tony se retourna vers son fidèle ami, en effet les deux étaient entrain de tenir une importante conversation à propos de Rogers et lui et ce n’était sûrement pas le moment pour venir interrompre inutilement cette conversation.   
   
« Pars, ne t’en fais pas on continuera plus tard. » Lança Rhodey en lui faisant un signe de tête.   
   
Tony lui sourit gêné avant de se faire traîner partout par Peter.   
   
« C’est vraiment si important que ça ?’   
   
« Oui papa...papapalapapapadadundadum ! » Répondit Peter avec exagération. Tony le dévisagea surpris.   
   
« Tu viens de m’appeler "papa". »   
   
« Non, je chantais le générique de How I Met Your Mother, ça se voit pas ? »   
   
« Tu es un très mauvais menteur Peter. » A ces paroles Peter fit une tête qui retenait un rire et à la fois un "Si vous saviez.." Tony le regarda à nouveau. « Tu me vois comme un père pour toi, kiddo ? »   
   
« Non, je vous vois comme.. un.. et puis vous savez quoi, c’est pas le moment, Vision a besoin de nous... de vous surtout. »   
   
Tony esquissa un sourire à ses paroles, Peter était vraiment le fils qu’il n’a jamais eut et qu’il n’aura jamais parce qu’il est gay et ne veut pas adopter d’enfants si ce n’est pas pour les élever avec Steve, comme ils en avaient parler. Tony ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu’un d’autre que Steve, malgré la douleur de la séparation, les larmes, le choc, pour lui il n’y avait que Steve et vis à vis de ça il se sentait un peu bête.    
Peter emmenait Stark partout sauf dans le laboratoire, il le laissa dans une petite pièce remplie de livres et prétexta qu’il reviendrait le chercher dans quelques minutes, il devait juste passer rapidement aux toilettes. Stark soupira agacé par son protégé, quelques minutes alors qu'il lisait un livre la porte se rouvrit. Il leva la tête avec intérêt avant de voir Steve qui déposait Shuri ici. Sans comprendre il fixa le super soldat qui le fixa aussi et qui criait le nom de Shuri.

« Désolé, c'est pour votre bien et le nôtre. » répondit-elle en criant. « Ayez cette discussion à la fin ! »

Steve tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée, il ne se débattu pas plus que ça. Tony le regarda avec stupéfaction, Peter et Shuri quels enfants terribles. Les deux hommes s'évitèrent du regard encore quelques temps avant que Tony soupire bruyamment.

« C'est si horrible d'être enfermé avec moi ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'un voix étranglée. Tony avait déjà envie de pleurer.

Steve se rapprocha de lui doucement et secouant négativement la tête.

« Non. Pas du tout, je pense qu'ils ont raison. On doit parler toi et moi. »

Shuri et Peter installées sur une terrasse du palais observaient en mangeant des chips de banane cette conversation via une des nombreuses perles de Shuri. Peter Quill arriva avec Gamora et Mantis sur la terrasse.

« Hey les enfants, vous faites quoi ? » Demanda Gamora plutôt contente de les voir.

« Chut ! On essaie de savoir ce qui va se passer. » Répondit Shuri ce qui offusqua faussement Gamora.

« Entre quoi ? Entre qui ? » Demanda Mantis en venait s'installer à côté d'eux. « N'est-ce pas monsieur Stark et monsieur Rogers ? »

« Si, on les a enfermés ensemble dans une pièce pour qu'ils puissent ENFIN parler. Ça fait bientôt sept semaines qu'on est ici et rien ne se passe entre eux, ils ne se sont toujours pas adressés la parole. » Expliqua Peter sous les yeux étonnés de Peter et Gamora.

« Je pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Gamora as-tu une meilleure idée ? » Demanda Shuri curieuse.

« Non.. »

« Alors tais-toi et observe. Parfois, il faut forcer le destin. »

Gamora ne dit rien, elle était juste impressionnée par la force de caractère de la princesse et vint s'asseoir a leur côté. Peter Quill regardait la scène encore étonné avant de partir.

« Regarde ! Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas il lui a dit ! » S'écria Gamora en regardant les deux protagonistes.

Quill mit un écouteur dans ses oreilles puis l'autre, il lança une chanson et commença à marcher dans les grands couloirs du palais. Décidemment toute son équipe était pratiquement corrompue, c'était dingue, mais il devait lui avouer qu'il voulait bien savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Il savait que leur relation était très importante au sein des Avengers, un peu comme un moteur ou un cœur alors il pouvait comprendre que tout soit bloqué si les deux êtres n'osaient pas aller de l'avant. Il repensa ensuite à sa propre relation, il prit un autre chemin pour se rendre dans les jardins du palais. 

Sa relation avec Thor était encore au stade du « on est quoi », ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuter de ça, pourtant ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Thor était parfait avec lui, il était vraiment un gentleman mais n'empêche que Peter craignait toujours que Thor l'abandonne comme lui avait dit Loki. Alors qu'il admirait la beauté de l'endroit, Peter senti des bras entourer sa taille, il esquissa un sourire alors qu'une voix rauque vint lui demander si il se cachait.

« Pourquoi je me cacherais de toi ? » Demanda Star Lord en se retournant. Son regard plongeait dans celui de Thor, il se perdait dedans et un sourire niais apparut sur son visage.

« Tu as l'air d'un idiot quand tu souris comme ça, j'aime bien. » Lança Thor pour l'embêter avant de prendre sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus, ce qui fit rougir Peter.

Thor le prit par cette même main pour le faire tourner sur lui-même avant de le plaquer contre lui et de lui sourire à nouveau. Il passa sa main droite dans le creux de son dos et l'embrassa passionnément. A ce moment précis, il pouvait sentir le cœur de Peter battre si fort dans sa poitrine ce qui le fit sourire contre les lèvres de son amant. Il rompu le baiser et retira un des écouteurs de Peter pour le mettre dans son oreille, il entamèrent une marche tous les deux.

« Ton peuple va bien ? »

« Oui, je crois. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à les rejoindre pour un bout de temps, Wong ne pourra pas toujours les garder. J'attends le réveil de Vision. »

Cette parole Peter eut une mine à la fois satisfaite pour lui et triste dans le regard, ce que Thor remarqua.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, Peter. Je connais mon peuple tout ira bien. Puis Brunnhilde resta avec vous.  Je ne serais pas absent bien longtemps, je te le promets. Il faut juste que je sois là pour eux avant de tuer Thanos. »

« Comme ci tu allais le tuer tout seul. »

« Je suis un dieu. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai.. »

« Stormbreaker, je sais. Mais tu ne le tueras pas tout seul, même si tu es le plus fort des Avengers. »

« Tu trouves que je le suis ? »

« Est-ce que les autres ont réussi à transpercer Thanos ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois que la responsabilité de tuer Thanos te revient mais elle est aussi pour Nebula et Gamora. »

A cette phrase Thor regarda Peter sans savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait pas tort du tout. 

« Quand ce sera fini, si on réussi à stopper Thanos et à faire revenir l'équilibre de l'univers… Promets-moi que toi et moi, ça restera. » Laissa entendre Peter tout doucement. Il ne se savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Thor, ce même côté un peu plus tendre qu'il avait avec Gamora ressortait avec Thor mais là en dix fois plus accentué.

« Peter… » Thor l'arrêta, le châtain le regarda en attendant une réponse. « Ça restera nous deux. » Le regard de Thor était extrêmement sérieux car l'asgardien l'était. « Ça restera et je te montrerais Asgard. Comme on en avait parlé, je te le promets. » 

Peter esquissa son petit sourire de satisfaction, il caressa la joue de Thor et se pencha vers lui prêt à l'embrasser.

« Parfait mec ! On peut donc parler de nous deux maintenant. » Dit-il spontanément en mettant une petite tape sur la joue de Thor en le regardant avec les yeux pétillants, ce qui surpris le dieu. Oh mon dieu, Peter était vraiment imprévisible.

Depuis le début de la journée, Wanda se tenait au chevet de Vision. Shuri, Bruce, Rocket, Tony et Peter avait fait un excellent travail de reconstitution. Elle était heureuse mais Vision semblait encore mort, il n’était plus dans cette couleur de pierre, ce qui confirmait qu'il était déjà peut-être sauvé mais il demeurait immobile, cela continuait à lui briser le cœur de la sorcière. 

Ces derniers temps, Wanda avait passé énormément de temps avec Stephen Strange et Loki, entre sorciers et même Loki éprouvait une haine profonde pour Strange, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre assez bien, s'échangeant ce qui il savait de leurs capacités. Ils savaient déjà tous les trois que si il fallait se battre, ils allaient se battre ensemble et compléter leurs capacités par celles des autres. Wanda avait tout raconté à Vision, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle lui disait tout, ses doutes, ses joies, ses progrès car elle s'entraînait toujours au combat avec Natasha, Sam, Sif, Loki ou encore les Dora Milaje. Tout cela permettait aussi que son deuil se fasse un peu mieux, elle parlait aussi beaucoup avec Steve, Mantis ou T'Challa de ses émotions, elle pouvait en apprendre beaucoup d'eux mais c'était sur elle surtout qu'ils se concentraient.

« Tu me manques terriblement Vis. Je ne sais pas quand on quittera le Wakanda mais je suis pas encore prête à me battre de nouveau. J'ai.. j'ai l'impression à chaque combat de perdre quelque chose ou de causer du tort, je… Je ne veux pas porter ce fardeau. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde, mais est-ce que je fais les bonnes choses. Tout ce que je veux actuellement, c'est toi. Que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Te perdre c'est beaucoup trop. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, elle avait du mal à parler, trop émue mais cette fois au moins elle ne fondait pas en larmes. Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse de Vision. 

Un silence olympien régnait dans la pièce où Vision reposait en toute tranquillité, Wanda profitait de la beauté et de la douleur de ce silence mais tout d'un coup un petit gémissement se fit entendre.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdue, Wanda. »

A l'entente de cette voix, Wanda frissonna, elle se releva mais elle avait bel et bien sentit la cage thoracique de l'androïde bouger, elle n'était pas folle, Vision bougeait, respirait… Elle se tourna vers Vision qui avait les yeux ouverts et qui la fixait. La rousse était submergée par les émotions, complètement choquée par ce moment. Les lèvres de Vision s'étiraient en un petit sourire, des larmes commencèrent à perler et à couler des yeux de Wanda, elle se jeta sur lui qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-elle tout doucement, lui prit le temps de reprendre tout ses esprits, il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé avant sa mort.

Les mains de Vision caressaient la chevelure de Wanda, avant de venir essuyer ses larmes. Le visage de la Maximoff s'illumina à la minute où Vision lui sourit, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il approfondit par la suite. Elle l'aida à se relever et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon moment. Wanda se releva en expliquant à Vision qu'elle devait absolument prévenir la princesse Shuri et le roi T'Challa. Elle quitta Vision en courant et partit à la recherche du roi qu'elle trouva en plein conseil avec les chefs des autres tribus et la reine mère Ramonda.

« Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse mais je dois absolument vous parler. Maintenant. » dit-elle une voix que T'Challa lui donna la parole. « Vision s'est réveillé. »

Okoye, M'Baku et T'Challa se regardèrent en même temps, saisissant la gravité de la situation. T'Challa écourta la séance et parti en leur compagnie et celle d'Ayo plus deux autres Dora. Il comprenait alors que le séjour des Avengers au Wakanda pour l'instant, touchait à sa fin.

« Il faut trouver Shuri ! Stark, Rogers, Banner et Parker ainsi que le raton laveur. » ordonna T'Challa, tous acquiescèrent, il se tourna vers Wanda. « Mademoiselle Maximoff et moi-même, nous allons voir Vision. »

Tous partirent dans des directions différentes pour des raisons différentes. Facilement Okoye et M'Baku trouvèrent Shuri et Parker en compagnie de Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Rhodey, Mantis et Bucky tous regroupés entrain de regarder un hologramme sortant d'une des perles Kimoyo de Shuri.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Chut ! Venez voir regarder ! »

« Vision est vivant. Et ça fait combien de temps que vous regarder cette conversation ? » Demanda Okoye.

Tous relevèrent la tête choqués par la nouvelle. Shuri se leva et regarda Peter.

« On s'occupe de Rogers et Stark. Vous allez rejoindre Vision. » Ordonna la princesse en tirant le jeune Peter avec elle en courant. « Presque trois heures de dispute. Trois heures. »

Tony et Steve avait passé pas mal de temps à se disputer dans cette mini-bibliothèque, ils avaient crier, ils s'étaient insultés, ils s'étaient souvenus du passé mais aucun excuse n'avait été faite, personne n'avait osé se dire clairement les choses. Dans ces choses qui devaient être dites, il y avait des pardonne-moi, des tu me manques, des je t’aime, des on peut recommencer qui manquaient. Les deux hommes se tournaient autour comme deux lions en cage, chacun crachant sa vérité à l'autre, chacun cherchant a blesser l'autre beaucoup plus fort. Tony n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que le sol l'aspire, il sentait son corps entier lui faire mal, son corps se briser et dans un autre hurlement, il blâma Rogers, le briseur de coeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise Steve. On a rien à se dire ? »

« Si. On a encore tellement à se dire. » Steve se rapprocha encore plus de Tony qui ne faisait que reculer jusqu'à être bloqué contre une bibliothèque.

« Ok, Steyoncé. » Soupira-t-il. "Moi, j'ai rien à dire. Rien. Je t'ai tout dis. Je te déteste d'accord ? Je veux que tu disparaisse de ma vie. Dégage, dégage, dégage ! » S'écria Stark en poussa Steve, en tambourinant sa poitrine. 

Il allait craquer, il allait s'effondrer, Steve le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Tony ne pouvait plus se contenir, il pleurait, il pleurait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Steve caressa lentement ses cheveux.

« J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. J'en ai marre. » murmura Stark dans ses bras. « Je croyais qu'on était fait pour rester ensemble, je croyais que tu m'aimais, je croyais que tu me comprenais… Quand est-ce que j'ai foiré dans notre relation ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que tu me quittes ? »

Steve était sans voix, il savait que Tony avait sérieusement souffert de leur séparation, enfin il s'en était douté. Mais, jamais il avait imaginé que ça avait affecté Tony à ce point. Il s'était dit que de toute façon, Tony passerait vite à autre chose mais Tony ne l'avait jamais oublié. 

Tony le repoussa violemment pour essuyer ses larmes, il marcha dans la pièce en évitant le regard de son ex. Tony était désespéré actuellement, désespéré de son attitude, devant son ex, désespéré de son ex. Il s'en voulait d'aimer Steve jusqu'à la folie. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait passé tellement de nuits à pleurer Steve en écoutant  _Green Light_ ,  _Someone_ _Like_ _You_ ,  _Take_ _a Bow,_ _What_ _Goes_ _Around_ _Comes_ _Around_ _,_ _Irremplaceble_ et tellement d'autres chansons, il avait descendu des bouteilles d'alcool, il était tombé en dépression sévère, il cauchemardait tellement que parfois Pepper dormait avec lui. Il avait mit tellement de temps pour se remettre juste un peu de leur rupture.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis au téléphone Tony ? Que je te manquais ? » Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait du mal à penser clairement après le temps incalculable qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce. Il inspira et expira avant de reprendre. « Tony… Tu me manques aussi. Je suis affreusement désolé pour tout ce qui passé, vraiment. Je suis désolé pour tout et honnêtement je crois que c'est même pas assez, j'ai même pas les bons mots pour t'expliquer ce… Tony, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment. »

« Et moi, j'aurais voulu être l'homme qu'il te faut. J'aurais voulu être parfait. J’aurais voulu être tout sauf moi. » Lança-t-il d'une voix plus assurée, mais brisée. Tony se laissa glisser contre le sol.

A l'attente de cette phrase, Steve secoua négativement la tête, Tony ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il était tout ce dont il avait envie, Steve s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Tony, se mettant à sa hauteur. Tony releva la tête pour le regarder, il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, il y voyait la même souffrance, les mêmes regrets. Steve essuya les larmes du visage de Tony, ses propres yeux perlaient de larmes.

« Est-ce que tout ce qu'on a vécu c'était vrai ? » Demanda-t-il à Stark qui lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. « Alors, tu devrais savoir que jamais une seule fois mes sentiments pour toi ont été faux. Ils ne le seront jamais. »

Les mains de Tony se posèrent sur le visage de Steve, il parcouru lentement du bout des doigts les traits de son visage. Steve esquissa un sourire à ce geste, Tony semblait absorbé par son activité, il était beau, il était beau amoureux. Steve se rapprocha de Tony pour coller son front contre celui de son ex, il ferma les yeux et Tony en fit de même. Ils savouraient ce moment précieux, comme le calme après la tempête.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, Tony Stark. » dit-il doucement ce qui fit sourire Tony, une énième larme coula sur la joue du plus vieux.

Ils essayaient de comprendre le plus possible ce qui n'avait pas marché, pourtant il semblaient que leur amour n'avait pas changé. Il semblait que quoi qu'il arrive, c'était ça qui restait. Les lèvres de Steve s'approchèrent de celle de Tony, celles de Tony effleuraient timidement celles de Steve, les deux respirations de l'un de l'autre se faisaient sentir en leur donnant des frissons. [Actuellement dans la tête de Tony,  _Thanks_ _For The_ _Memories_ jouait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jx7SF65wbs) comme depuis que le ton était monté entre eux deux mais là son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et le volume était dix fois plus fort. Il avait chaud, il avait envie de ce baiser mais il repoussa Steve et se releva rapidement. Steve se releva à son tour en regardant Steve avec des yeux de chien battu, oh mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que Steve soit plus beau et plus sexy que jamais ? Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je.. je… » Balbutia avec confusion le génie.

Steve se rapprocha a nouveau de lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'aimes encore. » Répondit directement Steve, son regard semblait transpercer Tony et lui en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. 

Il esquissa un sourire avant de rompre de la distance et de poser ses lèvres pour échanger un premier baiser passionné puis un autre plus langoureux, un véritable feu d'artifice dans l'esprit de Steve, il avait attendu ça depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il stoppa le baiser et regarda Tony qui semblait être sur un petit nuage, avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour recommencer à l'embrasser, plus sauvagement cette fois. Le cœur de Tony battait de plus en plus vite, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni ses émotions, ni ses pensées. L'avalanche de souvenirs qui défilait dans sa tête le rendait a la fois énervé, à la fois fébrile. Il repoussa Steve pour resauter dans ses bras et le dévorer d'une façon encore plus sauvage.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard. » sursurra-t-il entre deux baisers. « Tout le monde pense que tu es le gendre idéal quand tout ce que tu fais c'est blesser. »

Steve lâcha Tony qui tomba à terre, il lui tendit la main pour le relever et le plaquer contre le mur à nouveau une main serrant son cou tandis qu'il déposait des baisers brûlants sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi, tu détruit tout ce que tu touches. Coïncidence je ne pense pas Stark. » 

Steve s'apprêtait à embrasser de nouveau Tony lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il le lâcha et le laissa se réarranger ainsi que lui aussi sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

« Je peux entrer ou l'un d'entre vous est mort ? J'espère que c'est Stark ! »

« Hé ! » Crièrent Tony et Peter en même temps.

Shuri déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Vous nous payerez ça, tous les deux. Particulièrement toi, kiddo. »

« Elle m'a forcé monsieur Stark et on espère que au moins vous avez pu discuter et tout remettre à la normale. »

Tony se tourna vers Steve et les deux échangèrent un sourire en coin significatif. Peter et Shuri se regardèrent en se faisant un tcheck. 

« Je crois que ça peut aller pour l'instant. » Ajouta Steve en détournant pas le regard de Tony.

« Parfait parce que on doit vous dire que Vision est vivant, genre il est debout. »

Tony se tourna brutalement vers Peter avant d'avancer vers le laboratoire, suivit par Steve et Peter et Shuri derrière qui se félicitaient du fonctionnement de leur plan.

« Ils sont de nouveau ensemble. Je vais enfin avoir des papas… papapalapapapadadundadum ! » Répondit Peter avec exagération. Shuri le dévisagea avec mépris.   
   
« Après tu oses me dire que Tony n'est pas l'équivalent d'un "papa". »   
   
« Mais je chantais le générique de  _How I Met_ _Your_ _Mother_ , ça se voit pas ? » Shuri le fixa avec un regard assassin.

« Très bien ! Mais c'est plus un tuteur et pas ceux qui sont cools, non lui te fais bien chier jusqu'au bout. »

« Ok. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

 

Après ce moment bien chargé en émotions vis-à-vis de Vision, une réunion d'urgence à été organisée. T'Challa avait demandé aux Avengers et aux Gardiens de la Galaxie quel était leur plan désormais et les deux avaient clairement répondu qu'ils travailleraient main dans la main, chacun sur les terrains qu'ils connaissaient mais que le travail devait déjà commencer sur Terre, alors les Avengers allaient rentrer à New York et accueillir les Gardiens un petit bout de temps, le temps de pouvoir réunir enfin les personnes manquantes à leurs schémas : Scott Lang, Clint Barton et le S.H.I.E.L.D.

T'Challa acquiesça leur rappelant que si besoin ils étaient là, le Wakanda faisait parti du combat et qu'il avait décidé que Shuri, après en avoir longuement discuté avec elle et la reine-mère, ferait partie du voyage, pour une courte période. Cette nouvelle ravie tout le monde, Shuri comprit directement sa double responsabilité entre prendre soin de son pays et servir de lien entre les Avengers et le Wakanda, Parker en était déjà tout excité. 

Thor signala à tout le monde qu'il se retirerait quelques temps pour prendre en charge ses responsabilités de souverain aux côtés de son frère, Lady Sif et Brunnhilde, ce qui tout le monde comprit parfaitement. Docteur Strange en profita pour dire que de son côté il ferait ses recherches et aiderait quiconque en à besoin, du mieux possible.

Après la fin de cette réunion, chacun parti de son côté, Bucky et T'Challa quittèrent la salle en dernier pour se rendre dans les appartements de T'Challa.

« J'imagine que tu suivras les Avengers ? » Demanda le roi avec intérêt au soldat.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me plaît bien ici, je sais que de toute façon si ils ont besoin de moi, ils viendront me chercher comme toujours. Pour me battre, parce que ça fini toujours en combat. » 

T'Challa sentit le ton quelque peu triste de Barnes, il savait qu'il était très heureux au Wakanda mais il savait aussi que Barnes avait connu la perte et la mort toute sa vie, il a d'abord été envoyé à la guerre puis il y a « perdu » sa vie mais ensuite il a été manipulé et transformer en un tueur et un assassin.

Bucky se sentait vivre dans l'ombre de ce soldat de l'hiver depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais, en venant au Wakanda, il avait pu prendre un nouveau départ grâce à T'Challa et pour ça il lui serait toujours reconnaissant.

« Non. Pas cette fois. Tu resteras au Wakanda, Barnes. Parce que tu n'es pas le soldat de l'hiver et ici, je peux te protéger. »

« Votre majesté… »

« Barnes. » T'Challa lui sourit en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu retrouveras ta maison et tes chèvres, ta vie de berger et une tranquillité. Sauf si tu désires plus. » 

Le regard de T'Challa se fit plus insistant, Bucky avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce que T'Challa était entrain de lui dire indirectement qu'il était ouvert à une quelconque relation.

« Tout ce que vous désirez. »

« Si tu me demandes ce que je désire Barnes… Il y en a que une pour l'instant qui vient à l'esprit te concernant. » Répondit directement T'Challa en s'approchant de lui. « Je crois que tu as une idée de laquelle. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, votre majesté. Vous le savez. »

« Aucun ? »

« Puis-je ? » Demanda Bucky en regardant T'Challa dans les yeux, ce dernier acquiesça attendant le baiser de Bucky.

Un baiser qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Okoye qui toqua à la porte de ses appartements.

« Entrez. » ordonna-t-il en regardant Bucky. « Banner ? »

« Votre majesté. Monsieur Rhodes et mademoiselle Potts vous demande. »

T'Challa suivit Banner et Okoye fixa Bucky avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et Okoye lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant de quitter la pièce avec lui.

Thor et Loki était entrain de marcher dans les jardins discutant des projets qu'ils avaient pour leur peuple et d'autres problèmes qui s'imposaient à eux. Soudain, la conversation dériva sur Sakaar puis sur les amours de Thor, ce qui rappela au dieu du Tonnerre la conversation de son frère avec Quill.

« Peter m'a dit que tu étais venu lui parler… de Jane. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que votre relation stagnait, j'avais pitié, je te voyais le dévorer du regard et rien n’avançait. » Justifia Loki en jouant avec des serpents qu'il faisait apparaître.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si je n'avais pas rendu Quill ne serait-ce qu'un peu jaloux vous n'en seriez sûrement pas là, mon frère. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se serait pas demandé si il était assez bien pour toi et gneugneugneu, les inquiétudes mortels. »

« Loki pourquoi tu as fais ça pour moi ? »

Loki soupira en se relevant en regardant son frère avec un air blasé, il ne pouvait donc vraiment pas faire l'effort de comprendre les choses par lui-même.

« Sur Sakaar, tu m'as dis que la vie consistait à évoluer et à changer. Que certes à la fin de la journée, je resterais toujours moi, le dieu de la discorde mais que je pouvais être le dieu de la discorde et être tellement plus. Je crois que j'essaie de suivre ce conseil. » Il soupira en reprenant la marche. «  Et je crois que c'est le genre de choses que l'on fait lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un. »

Thor restait complètement abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aucun des actions de Loki ne partait d'un mauvais fond, il avait fait ça pour lui, pour son bonheur. Thor sourit et prit son frère dans ses bras par surprise. Loki fut surpris et tenta de se débattre mais fini par se laisser faire.

« N'est-ce que, je ne comprends pas ce que tu éprouve pour les midgardiens. Entre Jane et Quill vraiment… Est ce que il sait que vous deux c’est déjà voué à un échec ? »

Thor lâcha rapidement Loki et le dévisagea beaucoup plus énervé, des éclairs sortir de ses mains et le ciel commença à devenir un peu plus terne et Loki écarquilla les yeux.

« Calme-toi mon frère. Calme toi. Tu devrais juste y réfléchir, maintenant tu es roi d’Asgard. Thor ce n'est pas rien, Quill et toi vous êtes trop différents. »

« Quill et moi sommes beaucoup plus proches que tu ne l'imagines Loki. » Reprit Thor d'un ton froid avant de repartir dans une direction différente complètement chamboulé par le point que venait de soulever Loki.

« Mon frère… ! » Tenta pour se rattraper Loki tant bien que mal.

 C'est bien vrai qu'est-ce que Thor s'imaginait ? Que Peter et lui vivraient heureux ensemble jusqu’à la fin des temps, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient pour l'instant, qu'ils venaient de mondes différents et vivaient des vies différentes. Thor ressentait des choses pour Peter, c'était indéniable mais il devait d'abord faire passer le devoir avant, peut-être qu'après il trouverait une solution mais pour l'instant, leur relation devait rester entre parenthèses.

 

« Vous pensez que ce sera possible, monsieur Ross ? » Demanda Pepper avec intérêt.

« Oui. Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles du S.H.I.E.L.D, ils ont perdus une partie de leur effectif mais comme vous me l'avez demandé Daisy Johnson, Cameron Klein et Phil Coulson sont bien vivants. »

« Est-ce possible de nous mettre en relation avec le S.H.I.E.L.D ? » Demanda Rhodey en écoutant attentivement l’agent.

« S'il vous plaît Ross. » Rajouta Shuri en regardant Rhodey et lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Bien-sûr Shuri. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Super, merci ! Vous êtes le meilleur ! » Dit-elle spontanément.

« Je crois qu'on m'a demandé… » 

Tout le monde se tourna vers T'Challa.

« Votre altesse. » Dit Everett en s'inclinant ce qui fit rire T'Challa. 

« Voyons Ross, vous et moi avons passer ce stade. »

« Okoye, ravi de vous revoir. »

« Cette joie n'est pas partagée Ross. »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas travailler votre diplomatie ? »

Okoye jeta un regard assassin à Ross qui se reprit et arrêta de l'embêter, ce qui fit rire T'Challa, Rhodey et Shuri.

« Merci de nous couvrir Ross, je vous suis très reconnaissant. Sinon, je crois que si vous m'avez demandé, c'est pour que l'on puisse discuter. » Il marqua une courte pause en regardant les personnes se tenant dans la salle avec lui puis Ross à travers la vidéo conférence. « Rien à déclarer ? »

« Rien à déclarer, vous dites… Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs choses dont une qui mérite particulièrement votre attention mademoiselle Potts et monsieur Rhodes. » Everett marqua une pause s'assurant que Pepper et Rhodey étaient bien à l'affut des nouvelles qu'il allait sortir et il commença.

« Nick Fury et Maria Hill ont disparu, mort comme la moitié de la population. Mais, il y a des nouvelles venues au S.H.I.E.L.D dont une femme qui dit avoir été appelée par Fury. »

Pepper et Rhodey se regardèrent confus avant de reporter leur attention sur Ross.

« Elle se nomme Carol, Captain Carol Danvers. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a plot twist and a messy chapter !
> 
> Si vous avez apprécié laissez un Kudo d'encouragements les nouveaux p'tits potes. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à partager vos impressions, vos craintes, vos envies car je suis toute ouïe et ouverte a tout.
> 
> Quant à nous, on se revoit très bientôt pour un autre chapitre. Y'all better watch out.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	10. Au revoir.

Déjà plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de Vision et l'appel d'Everett Ross, ils avaient lentement commencés à faire leurs bagages, bien-sûr ils n'étaient pas prêts à encore quitter le Wakanda mais ça n'allait pas tarder. 

Pour certains, c'était une véritable chance qu'ils avaient pu être ici aussi longtemps. T'Challa et Tony partageaient leur dernier repas du séjour ensemble, discutant de la suite du projet. Ils avaient un plan qui commençait réellement à devenir possiblement concret. De plus, les relations entre les Avengers, asgardiens et Gardiens de la Galaxie semblaient être au beau-fixe, ce qui facilitait tout le travail.  

Tony et Steve s'étaient doucement rabibochés, ce n'était pas encore parfait mais il recollaient doucement les morceaux de leur relation et avaient réussi à se faire des excuses -à proprement parler- véritables autour d'un dîner en tête-à-tête. Cette fois réellement en tête-à-tête et non surveillé par Shuri ou Peter. Ils avaient pu discuter un peu plus calmement, sans cri, haine, ou larmes de tout ce qui s'étaient passé et de leur relation actuelle. Les deux hommes en avaient conclus qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre dans cette histoire comme dans la vie, mais qu'ils prendraient peut-être leur temps. 

Du côté de Bucky, il avait prévenu qu'il resterait vivre quelques temps encore au Wakanda. Steve savait très bien à quel point il tenait à ce pays, à sa vie ici et à sa tranquillité. Cependant, Barnes n'était pas contre le fait de revenir à New York et de rester avec  les Avengers, il voulait juste d'abord profiter encore du fait qu'au Wakanda il était plus qu'un simple soldat, ce qui était en effet très important pour sa santé physique et mentale. Quelque chose auquel Steve voulait mettre une priorité, tout comme Bucky lui-même et bien-sûr, T'Challa, qui se chargeait lui même de prendre en charge Barnes et ses besoins. 

 

« Alors tes valises sont prêtes ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Steve qui rangeait une nouvelle fois cette chambre. 

 

« J'avais pas vraiment de valises en venant ici mais oui, tout est prêt. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ? » 

 

« Steve... On en a parlé cent fois. Je reste ici et je viendrais dans quelques temps à New York. » 

 

« Et imagine qu'on ait besoin de toi ? » 

 

« Par "on", tu veux dire "tu" ? » Bucky regarda Steve avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, Steve marqua une courte pause avant d'hocher la tête. 

 

« Imagine que j'ai besoin de toi. » 

 

« Ne t'en fais pas Stevie, t'auras juste à contacter T'Challa ou tout simplement moi et ne t'en fais pas, je serais là très vite. » 

 

Steve se releva pour faire face à Bucky, il s'approcha de lui et Bucky le serra dans ses bras. Pas juste une simple accolade, mais un vrai câlin, ils restèrent ainsi pas mal de temps, Bucky et Steve avaient toujours une crainte d'être séparés à nouveau alors ils prenaient leur temps pour être ensemble jusqu'au bout. 

 

 

 

 

 

Tandis que d'autres s'occupaient à préparer leur départ comme Nebula, Gamora et Rocket qui s'occupaient du Milano ou encore Tony, Brunnhilde et Bruce qui voyaient encore les réglages du Quinn-Jet, d'autres profitaient de leur dernier moment au Wakanda comme Drax, Mantis, Korg et Miek. 

Le labo de Shuri comme à son habitude était occupé par sa principale scientifique, la musique battait son plein, la princesse prenait ses dernières affaires avec elle. Bien-sûr, elle savait qu'elle retournerait vite à la maison pour se charger de ses tâches laissées en suspend, elle devait pas rester à New York plus d'une semaine et elle serait ramenée au Wakanda par Rogers mais elle était nécessaire à leur plan pour bien des raisons. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, elle allait rencontrer le plus vite possible le Docteur Hank Pym pour qu'ils puissent développer ensemble ce fameux truc que Stark, Strange et Banner avaient imaginé mais elle n'en savait pas plus.  

Groot et Peter ne l'avait pas quittée au contraire, ils l'aidaient dans sa préparation et ils discutaient énormément ensemble de beaucoup de choses bizarres. En plus d'avoir rendu service à presque tout le monde en créant de nouvelles choses selon leurs besoins, elle avait créé des traducteurs intergalactiques en se basant sur l'implant que Quill avait pour pouvoir comprendre des milliers de langues, juste pour comprendre Groot et ainsi que les échanges avec lui deviennent plus facile. 

« Je vais avoir besoin de ça ! » 

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » 

« Merci Groot mais c'est pas fait pour détruire les méchants ça. » Répondit Shuri en le regardant amusée.  

Des pas se firent entendre juste ensuite, Peter releva la tête et sourit en voyant Quill les rejoindre. Shuri récupéra l'ancien Ipod du céleste et s'approcha pour lui donner. Groot et Parker échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de regarder Shuri et Quill. 

« Voilà, c'est prêt. Et au passage, j'ai rajouté d'autres musiques mais vu que c'est pas pour toi, il a intérêt à aimer. » Elle le regarda et Quill lui sourit avant de commencer a répondre mais la princesse reprit. « Oh et franchement, y a que mieux que faire une playlist. C'est tellement années 80, Peter ! » 

« Alors, ça me correspond parfaitement. Merci Shuri. » Il lui fit un câlin et Shuri soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras. 

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » 

« Hé ! Déjà c'est pas ce que tu crois. » 

« Thor aimera monsieur Quill ! C'est certain ! » Lança Peter pour le rassurer ce qui fit sourire Quill avant de tourner les talons. 

« Vous devriez reprendre le travail, je vois qu'on a pas fini ses valises ici. » Cria le plus âgé en quittant la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. 

Il ne restait plus qu'à retourner vers le principal intéressé. 

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » Cria Groot, Peter et Shuri éclatèrent de rire et Quill revint dans la salle pour jeter un regard outré au jeune arbre. 

« Tu me le payeras ça Groot ! » 

 

 

 

T'Challa, Strange, Romanov, Wilson, Potts et Rhodes discutaient encore de l'appel de Ross et de cette Carol Danvers, ils étaient partis voir Shuri pour savoir si elle en pouvait en savoir un peu plus mais rien. Natasha avait quelques brefs souvenirs d'avoir lu quelque chose à son sujet lorsqu’elle avait rendu public les dossiers confidentiels du S.H.I.E.L.D mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour se faire une idée. Ross avait parlé de tellement de choses, de choses qui devaient être su ou qui se savaient déjà sans pour autant qu'on y prête attention pourtant cette fois, c'était comme ci tout allait être réuni pour le bien de l'univers. Éliminer Thanos n'allait pas être simple et faire revenir la moitié de l'univers encore moins, ils étaient toujours dans le doute concernant leurs plans mais ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi plus longtemps, l'enjeux étant trop important. 

Ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient devoir braver les accords de Sokovie, la cour martiale, briser pas mal de règles mais ce n'était pas ce qui les effrayaient le plus, ce qui était vraiment problématique c'était ce qui pouvait arriver. 

Mais si il y en avait un dans ce groupe qui ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était Strange. Enfin, il agissait comme si c'était l'inverse et dirigeait tout le monde de façon a ce que tout se déroule comme dans sa vision. C'était la phase finale, alors tout devait arriver comme prévu et pour l'instant dans les grandes lignes, ça devait aller. Il savait qu'ils devraient retrouver Nick Fury et Maria Hill pour avancer. 

« Strange ? » 

Le docteur sortit de ses pensées profondes et se reconcentra sur la conversation. Tous le regardaient en attendant une réponse. 

« Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais. Bien-sûr que c'est possible, il me faudrait juste quelque chose qui puisse reconnecter à eux… » Répondit Strange. Natasha eut une illumination. 

« Je crois avoir quelque chose. Mais pour ça, on doit retourner à New York, on doit absolument aller dans les bureaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. » 

« Parfait alors on fera ça à New York. Donc, on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'on va devoir se confronter au S.H.I.E.L.D et à la cour martiale ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Sam. 

« Oui, mais pour la cour martiale, Tony, Rhodey et moi on s'en occupe. Le S.H.I.E.L.D on aura beaucoup moins de problème, Coulson et Ross on déjà conversé sur le sujet. Ils sont nos alliés, il nous reste qu'à leur exposer les plans et à entendre ce qu'ils ont a nous dire. Et si vous, Stephen, pouvez, avec Natasha nous ramener ses deux directeurs, on pourra réellement passer à l'attaque de ce plan. » dit Pepper d'une voix calme. Tous acquiescèrent. « Le Wakanda n’a alors qu'un rôle par l'intermédiaire de Shuri et du sergent Barnes mais au-delà de ça, T'Challa, pour l'instant vous pouvez continuer à vous focaliser sur votre pays. »  

« Merci mademoiselle Potts. Je crois que tout est déjà plus clair sur les derniers points restants. Strange nous comptons sur vous, vous aussi Potts et Rhodes, vous vous chargerez de tout transmettre à Banner, Stark et Rogers. » Reprit T'Challa. « Pour Thor et les Asgardiens, Strange nous vous faisons confiance aussi. » 

Strange sourit légèrement, il savait que Thor avait une lourde tache pour son peuple et il savait que le plan énorme qu'ils avaient mis en place pouvait jouer énormément dans cette quête d'Asgard comme elle pouvait modifier beaucoup. 

T'Challa se leva et tous firent de même. La réunion étant terminée, Rhodey, Pepper et Sam allèrent rejoindre Tony et Bruce. Natasha était partie quant à elle rejoindre Steve, tandis que Strange et T'Challa continuèrent à discuter ensemble. 

« Vous pensez que ce sera possible ? » Demanda le roi en regardant l'horizon. 

« Oui. Ce sera dur, long, on aura des moments de doutes, de peur, des envies de baisser les bras mais on rétablira l'ordre votre Altesse. » 

« Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? » T'Challa se tourna vers lui étonné d'entendre une telle assurance dans le ton du sorcier suprême. 

« Car je protège votre réalité. » Dit-il en le regardant en souriant avant de partir. 

 

 

 

Peter était arrivé dans les jardins du palais, il avait prit l'habitude de venir ici pour admirer la beauté des lieux seul ou accompagné, que ce soit des gardiens ou de Thor. Bien-sûr, il ne passait pas tout son temps avec eux, il échangeait énormément avec Stark, Banner ou Strange et devait même avouer qu'il les appréciait maintenant, il s'était naturellement rapproché des plus jeunes mais aussi de la gente féminine, asgardienne comme terrestre, ce qui avait surpris Gamora et Nebula.  

Mais l'important était ce qui allait se passer à l'instant, Thor et lui s'était fixé un moment pour se voir aujourd'hui avant que tout le monde s'en aille. Il savait que Thor avait passé sa journée avec Sif et Loki à discuter du destin d'Asgard et la suite pour son peuple et lui avait passé sa journée à regarder les appels lancés aux gardiens, il savait aussi qu'Ayesha étaient toujours après eux pour le vol de Rocket. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais bon. Il observait son vieil appareil à musique, les chansons qui étaient dedans. Il pensait à Kraglin, ils auraient besoin de lui sûrement, puis à Yondu, il lui manquait. Il mit cette chanson  _Father & Son _de Cat Stevens et regardait le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.  

Thor arriva juste après, il regardait Peter de loin, il se sentait déjà mal. Il se sentait mal de devoir faire ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était vrai, leur relation était déjà voué à l'échec. Il se souvint de Jane et leur rupture "mutuelle" qui enfaite avait surtout été Jane plaquant le dieu parfaitement consciente que leur relation n'irait pas loin pour beaucoup de raisons et Thor qui avait plutôt bien accepté, comprit le motif. Il soupira, Peter et lui étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer pourtant, mais pour l'instant c'était son peuple, sa vengeance et ses devoirs qui passaient avant. Le blond avança vers le gardien, à la vue du Dieu le visage de Peter s'illumina. Il se souriaient comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Thor rompus finalement cet agréable silence. 

« Tu es si beau. » murmura Thor en parcourant du bout de ses doigts la mâchoire de Quill. « J'ai tellement de chance. »  

Le cœur de Peter allait exploser, comment est-ce possible que Thor soit si doux avec lui. Il pouvait lire ses lèvres tout en écoutant l'air de piano qui passait, tout semblait être en harmonie, eux deux et ce coucher de soleil. Peter se rapprocha un peu plus de Thor, son regard était hypnotisé par les yeux bicolores du Dieu, ça le rendait encore plus beau. Thor finit par rompre la distance en embrassant tendrement le céleste, il profitait de ce baiser dans lequel il mettait presque à nu ses sentiments pour Quill. Oh oui, Thor l'aimait définitivement, et tandis que Quill en profitait pour approfondir avec un peu plus de passion ce baiser qui devenait langoureux, Thor passait ses mains dans la chevelure de son Peter. Peter y mit fini en déposant des petits baisers sur les lèvres de son amant et garda sa tête appuyée contre la sienne, il retira ses écouteurs. 

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu sais ? » Avoua le gardien. « Mais pas énormément non plus parce que c'est pas comme ci je pouvais plus me passer de toi, non du tout pff. » Dit-il sur un ton joueur reculant. 

« Peter… » 

« Non parce que en vrai, je, je crois que… je t'aime bien. Mais attends. C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je crois juste que maintenant je suis bisexuel. »  

Thor se mit à rire en regardant Quill, il était tellement… lui et c'était ça qui était cool. 

« Cool, maintenant au moins c'est un tabou de moins entre nous. » Lança Thor en se rapprochant du midgardien. « Je t'aime bien aussi, Quill..» Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi. » 

Peter ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du dieu.  

« Erhm, d'accord. Je.. Du coup Strange et toi et Loki, vous partez ce soir ? » 

« Oui. Avec Brunnhilde, Sif, Miek et Korg. Mais comme tout le monde non ? » 

« Oui, je voulais juste en être sûr. » 

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Thor s'inquiéta encore plus, sachant qu'il discutait de ce soir, il savait qu'il devait lui dire. 

« Non rien, rien. Enfin, si, je voulais te donner quelque chose. Vu que on sera pas ensemble avant quelque temps, je voulais que tu gardes ça. » Peter lui tendit son vieil appareil, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « J'ai rajouté une playlist avec l'aide de Shuri, tu devrais la trouver facilement. » 

Thor prit l'objet et fit défiler les chansons, il tomba sur une playlist avec son nom mais il n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Il était sincèrement touché en sachant à quel point Peter tenait à cet objet, il savait qu'il était d'une grande valeur à ses yeux alors il en prendrait soin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Quill l'aimait, il en était certain et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment précis. Son regard remonta vers le châtain qui semblait tout aussi content de sa réaction. Thor déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, encore un, puis un autre, le dernier cette fois. C'était un bien qui faisait tout aussi mal. 

« Peter… Merci. Quel agréable présent de ta part. Merci, mais moi je n'ai rien pour toi. » 

« Pas besoin Thor, je t'ai toi. » 

Thor eut un large sourire, mais ce sourire s'estompa très vite. Peter fronça les sourcils. 

« Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

« Peter. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Sa main caressait sa joue, il aimait tellement sentir sa petite barbe de 3 jours sur la peau de sa main. Thor sourit mais ce sourire était triste. « Je peux pas. »  

« Comment ça ? » 

« Toi et moi. On peut pas continuer, je préfère te le dire maintenant plutôt que tu remarques plus tard que notre relation est vouée à l'échec et que tu en souffres. » 

Peter se pétrifia sur place en regardant Thor, ses mains tremblaient et son regard commençaient à s'emplir de douleur. 

« T'es entrain de rompre avec moi ? Alors qu'on est même pas encore ensemble. Non mais… Thor. » La voix de Peter était étranglée, il ferma les yeux et recula avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. 

« Je suis désolé. Je veux pas te faire souffrir. » 

« Et tu crois que tu fais quoi là, pauvre idiot ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire. Tu sais quoi de toute façon je retire tout ce que j'ai dis, je t'aime pas bien et t'es pas cool comme dieu. Tu crains et t'es pas du tout super beau et super sexy. » 

« Peter. » 

« Quoi encore ? Loki avait raison. T'es pas quelqu'un pour moi. » 

« Peter je suis un roi ! » 

« Et alors ? Tu crois que ça te rend meilleur ? » 

« Non, j'essaie juste de te dire que mes responsabilités passent alors avant… Avant mes désirs. Je dois penser à mon peuple. » 

« Je te hais. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout détesté, surtout ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue quand tu me.. bref. Va te trouver une parfaite reine. » 

« Peter, c'est pas ça. Je dois faire passer mon devoir avant. Et puis Asgard… La Terre… » 

« Thor, je ne vis pas sur Terre ! Je ne suis pas Jane Foster. » cria Quill au bord de la crise de larmes. Il sentait son cœur se briser et une douleur horrible au niveau de sa gorge. 

Thor se figea à cette phrase, il regardait Quill qui le regarda à son tour et il pouvait voir dans son regard une immense déception et un énervement profond. Quill avait raison, il n'était qu'a moitié terrien, il ne vivait pas sur terre. Sa colère légitime. Il.. Il était différent et en même plus proche de sa condition. Peter partit laissant Thor dans ses pensées, il se sentait rejeté et stupide, qui déjà tomberait amoureux d'un dieu ? Quelle stupide idée. Thor soupira et s'accroupit, il n'avait pas clairement envisagé toutes les possibilités et il regrettait déjà son choix. Il soupira en regardant les musiques de Peter, il cliqua dans la playlist que Peter lui avait faite. Parmi la tonne de chanson, si on lisait les titres à la suite elles formaient des phrases distinctes pour certaines. Mais Thor s'arrêta sur celle-ci "[Do you want to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fNMgncH5-w)  [Take Me Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h66dI0q_9As) [First Date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqnN-t-k_jk) [Cosmic Dancer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJrc44huoLc)" il sourit, il manquait juste le "to our" mais c'était très beau. Il versa une larme puis deux, puis trois, avant de cliquer sur la chanson [More than this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-RQIN3wo5U). Il soupira et mit les écouteurs avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher. 

 

 

La nuit était tombée, tous avait prit leurs affaires, avaient manger. Certains s'étaient dit au revoir déjà, de manière plus intime ou non mais ils étaient prêts.  

Peter et Thor avait rediscuter une dernière fois, ils s'étaient dit au revoir et qu'ils reparleraient d'eux en temps venus. Quill remonta jusqu'au Milano, il se calma quelques instants, essuya ses larmes qui coulaient à nouveau en pensant à Thor. Gamora y entra quelques minutes après, elle avait remarqué la mine contrariée de Peter.  

« Hey ? » 

« Hey Gamora ! Comment tu vas ? » Répondit Quill avec un air enthousiaste. Gamora fronça les sourcils, les yeux de Quill étaient tristes, elle s'avança vers lui. 

« Je vais bien.. Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » 

Peter soupira et sourit tristement. 

« Rien. Je crois juste que je suis amoureux. » Répondit-il calmement. 

Amoureux d'un magnifiquement beau, puissant, charismatique dieu, ça oui il l'était. Gamora s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. 

« Il t'aime aussi. » Peter ne dit rien préférant garder sa peine pour lui, mais il sentait que Gamora avait comprit alors ça allait.  

Ils changèrent vite de sujet puis les autres gardiens virent dans le Milano, suivit par Stark qui donna à Rocket et Quill les coordonnées géographiques de la base des Avengers. Ils sortirent tous ensuite du vaisseau, pour se dire entre eux tous, une dernière fois que faire, quoi faire et au revoir. 

Chacun prit sa route, Strange et les Asgardiens prirent un portail pour se rendre au sanctuaire, les Avengers et Shuri prirent le Quin-Jet et les Gardiens eurent le Milano. Ils arrivèrent tous sans aucun problème dans les destinations choisies et petit à petit au bout de cinq jours, chacun avait ses marques. Bien-sûr la cohabitation entre les deux groupes était difficile mais le plus difficile était certainement à venir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon.   
> Normalement il devait y avoir plus de choses mais sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long donc le reste sera dans le chapitre 11 guys !  
> Quant à nous, on se retrouve très bientôt pour ce fameux chapitre 11 .
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	11. Bonne chance Carol.

Aujourd'hui Pepper, Rhodey et Tony avait rendez-vous par conférence holographique avec la Cour Martiale.

Ils avaient découvert le retour des Avengers à New York, bien-sûr ils n'étaient pas du tout contents de la nouvelle et comptait bien leur faire savoir. Les événements passés avaient laissés tout le monde dans une telle paranoïa, on pensait que Tony Stark était disparu voir mort comme la moitié de la planète mais non il était bien là, sur terre, vivant. Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, mais encore fallait-il que les Avengers se sentent redevable à la Cour Martiale car jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas le cas. 

Rhodey avait expliqué à Pepper et Tony leur tentative d'empêcher une action vis-à-vis de l'attaque de New York. Ce qui avait fortement énervé Stark, clairement après ce qu'il avait vécu il s'en battait complètement la race de l'avis de l'état, des accords de Sokovie ou encore de la Cour Martiale, -bon pas tellement non plus mais un peu quand même-, il savait exactement quoi faire mais il savait exactement qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais. On défiait trop de lois, passait l'éthique et la morale, alors le mieux était de briser les règles et faire ce qui semblait juste.

« Monsieur Stark ! Vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous ? »

« Que serait une véritable entrée si je n'arrivais pas un peu en retard ? Ravi de vous voir monsieur le Secrétaire d'État. »

« Ravi de vous savoir envie, Stark. » Répondit sèchement Thaddeus Ross en jetant un regard glacial à Stark qui s'asseya sur une chaise.

Pepper et Tony échangèrent un regard significatif.

« Vous savez que vous êtes tous en phase de devenir hors la loi ? Colonel Rhodes, vous n'avez pas arrêter Rogers et ses petits copains comme demandé. Vous coopérez ou vous sautez aussi. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? » Demanda Rhodey en levant un sourcil.

« Oui. De toute manière, vous êtes déjà tous hors des accords de Sokovie. Si vous les avez signer c'est pour les respecter, je me trompe. »

« Monsieur Ross.. La situation dépasse tout ce que qu'on a pu vivre jusqu'à présent, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas.. » Tenta Pepper pour calmer le Secrétaire d'État qui semblait à la limite de faire une attaque.

« Je ne crois pas avoir demander au toutou de Stark de parler, mademoiselle Potts ! Je sais très bien ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire, c'est la paix entre les nations et vous en ne respectant ce à quoi vous vous êtes en engagés vous toucher le fond et nous avec ! Les accords de Sokovie passent avant tout et alors vous n'avez aucun pouvoir dans cette affaire, on se passera de vous et de vous dégâts. » Cria furieusement le Secrétaire d'État à bout que aucun de ces trois guignols ne l'écoute.

Pepper regarda Rhodey, puis Tony, qui la regarda avec une expression entre l'énervement et la fatigue. Rhodey regardait Tony qui se leva de sa chaise et commença à marcher en passant les mains sur son visage. Tony soupira et s'arrêta net, son regard se reporta sur le Secrétaire d'État qui semblait faire un caca nerveux. Tony esquissa un sourire avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers lui.

« Premièrement, veuillez vous excusez pour votre condescendance auprès de Mademoiselle Potts. »

« Tony… »

« Non. Il va retirer ce qu'il a dit. »

« Non, je le pense. Potts obéit à chacun de vos ordres comme un chien. » Continua le Secrétaire d'État en voyant que ça énervait Stark.

Tony inspira grandement et lui sourit, mais pas n'importe comment, il lui fit un grand sourire. Rhodey et Pepper se regardèrent, sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer.

« Deuxièmement, Mademoiselle Potts est plus qualifiée que chacun d'entre vous pour discuter des événements actuels car elle au moins est assez intelligente et maligne pour en comprendre les enjeux. Troisièmement, Monsieur le Secrétaire d'État cette histoire ne concerne pas que nous puisqu'au dernière nouvelles elle concerne des putain d'aliens ! Des problèmes qui sont dans ma tête depuis 6 ans, que j'analyse en long en large de toutes les manières possibles. Chaque armure créée, chaque modification apportée était seulement pour ce moment précis.  Nous ne sommes pas du tout le centre de cette histoire, car oui, il existe d'autres formes de vies plus évoluées que notre espèce mais nous pouvons en être la solution. Nous pouvons mettre un point final à cette histoire. Oui, quand je dis nous, je parle des Avengers que vous taclez depuis plus d'un mois dans la presse et les médias alors on se passera de vous, de vos soi disant conseils et autre menaces et on chie sur vos putain d'Accords de Sokovie qui à l'heure actuelle ne sont même plus valable vu que vous savez même pas comment agir. Merci, au revoir. » Répondit directement Tony, avec le plus grand sérieux et une retenue acerbe. 

Rhodey esquissa un sourire et Stark tourna les talons en direction de son bureau, laissant la Cour Martiale incapable de répondre face à la réponse dure et véridique de Stark. 

« Ça vous fait rire Colonel ? Ça vous fait rire ? »

Rhodey se reprit et avança vers le Secrétaire d'État.

« On se chargera du problème et on se passera de vous. »

« Vous le regretterez Rhodes, vous aussi Potts et dites à Stark qu'il n'a aucun droit de.. »

« Désormais, il a tous les droits Monsieur Ross. » Le coupa Pepper en lui lança un regard assassin qui le fit se rasseoir. « Au revoir, Monsieur. »

« Potts ! »

« J'ai dis, au revoir. »

Rhodey mit fini à la transmission en souriant et se tourna vers Pepper qui lui rendit son sourire avant de lui taper dans la main. Pepper inspira et remis sa jupe droite avant de hocher la tête pour assurer à Rhodey qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

Les deux quittèrent la pièce et fut rejoint par Steve dans les couloirs.

« Alors ? » Demanda le blond en regardant le duo.

« Vous pouvez vous occuper du S.H.I.E.L.D, de Coulson, et d'Everett Ross. » Lança Pepper en regardant Steve. « J'espère juste que tout se passe bien pour Natasha et Stephen. » 

Tony arriva dans son labo et sursauta à la vue de Nebula qui attendait en regardant ses armures.

« Nebula, comment vas-tu ? »

« Combien tu en as ? J'ai oublié de te poser la question la dernière fois. »

« Oh, j'en ai pas mal. Je les améliore au fur et à mesure et tout ça. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit l'objet dans ses mains, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Nebula.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en déposant l'objet et en affichant ses dossiers sur ses écrans.

« Oui. Tout va bien. »

« Et ton bras ? Il te plaît ? Shuri à fait du bon travail mais si tu veux, je peux faire des modifications. » Proposa-t-il regardant son nouveau bras.

« Shuri est douée, pas besoin de plus. »

« En général, c'est là où tu me remercie pour avoir proposer de l'aide. Bon sang, j'ai encore du travail avec toi niveau diplomatie. » Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux ce qui le fit rire et grimaçer Nebula.

« Merci. » Elle marqua une courte pause. « Alors, est-ce que on peut commencer à chercher Thanos ? Le connaissant, il doit être entrain de se reposer sur une planète paisible loin loin dans la galaxie. On a besoin du gant Tony. »

Tony se tourna vers Nebula et s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit gigoter pour qu'il les retire. Son regard était déterminé, Tony voyait que Nebula n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait enfin tuer son père. Il soupira doucement.

« On doit encore attendre. »

« Jusqu’à quand ? C'est maintenant qu'on doit agir, si on est venus ici c'est pour ça ! »

« Nebula… On doit d'abord savoir ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D nous veut, on doit attendre le retour de Thor et après les gardiens et toi pourrez repartir dans l'espace pour de nouvelles aventures qui consisteront à trouver Thanos. Mais, pour l'instant, on doit attendre et on a tellement d'autres choses à faire. »

« Très bien. J'espère au moins que tu me donneras une arme assez puissante en nano.. Technologie, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Dit-il en souriant, elle faisait des progrès. « Et oui, pour ça ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant, retourne voir les gardiens, retourne voir Mantis qu'elle ne se sente pas trop dépaysée. Au fait, vous formez un joli couple . »

Nebula esquissa un petit sourire qui fit sourire Tony.

« On pourrait presque en dire pareil de Rogers et toi. »

« On est pas ensemble.. Enfin, c'est.. »

« Compliqué ? Ça ne l'est seulement si vous allez pas droit au but. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble pourtant c'est ce que tu veux. »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et laissa Tony perplexe qui réparti à ses fichiers S.H.I.E.L.D avant de se souvenir qu'il devait régler une autre affaire avec Peter aujourd'hui. Il sorti aussitôt du labo pour se rendre à sa chambre, où bien-sûr il n'était pas. Il parti pour la cuisine où il le trouva avec Shuri et Drax. 

« Peter. »

« Monsieur Stark ? »

« Il est temps, viens. On va aller voir May. »

« D'-d'accord. »

Peter se leva d'un bond et suivi Stark qui mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et chargea Happy de sortir la voiture. Il regarda le jeune Parker qui semblait anxieux vis-à-vis de revoir sa tante après tout ce temps, voilà cinq jours qu'ils étaient là et maintenant il devait absolument se confronter à elle et l'imaginer dans cette peur d'avoir perdu Peter, il savait très bien ce qu'elle devait ressentir, anéantie et même plus. Il passa sa main sur son dos et lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer, ça n'allait pas du tout être une tâche aisée, bien au contraire. 

« J'ai trouvé ceci. »

« Ça fera l'affaire, je pense. »

Strange commença son incantation pour trouver la localisation de Hill et Fury, Natasha le regardait perturbée et stupéfaite par l'utilisation de sa magie. Strange fini par faire apparaître un portail, la 46eme rue était visible, mais tout semblait détruit.

« Après moi. » dit Strange en entrant dans le portail et prenant Natasha par le poignet pour la faire avancer.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous à New York ? »

« Nous sommes pas réellement dans le New York que vous connaissez. Nous sommes dans.. »

« Une dimension parallèle ? »

« En quelques sortes, oui. On l'a appelé la Soul Zone, c'est ici que toutes les âmes prisent par Thanos se trouvent. Mais dans plusieurs endroits différents. »

« Pourquoi vous ne faites pas revenir tout le monde alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en avançant vers Fury et Hill au loin.

« Trop dangereux et complexe. »

En vérité Strange pouvait très bien essayer, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se dérouler si ils voulaient vaincre Thanos.

Les deux avancèrent vers Fury et Hill qui semblaient discuter et aider certaines personnes.

« Maria… ? »

La concernée se retourna vers la personne qui l'appela, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Natasha était là devant elle, blonde et avec un homme aux allures mystérieuses. Elle se dirigeait vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles ne se lâchait pas ce qui fit perdre patience à Strange.

« Désolé de rompre vos retrouvailles mais on doit faire vite, on vois expliquera tout lorsqu'on sortira d'ici. » Dit-il en regardant Maria.

« Attendez. Nick. Nick. »

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Hill et dévisagea Natasha avec un air surpris.

« Agent Romanoff. Vous êtes ici. »

« On a pas le temps. Désolé. »

Strange ouvrit un portail vers la base des Avengers et fit rentrer tout le monde avant de partir à son tour. Ils arrivèrent en plein dans les locaux des Avengers, juste devant Gamora et Steve qui étaient alors en pleine discussion.

« Putain de merde. Romanoff. Vous avez des choses à me dire et vous… Vous êtes qui ? Et vous aussi. Rogers ? » C'était tout ce que Fury arrivait à dire alors que Hill était presque sous le choc.

« Effectivement, on a des choses à vous dire. Agent Hill, Fury, ravis de vous revoir. » dit Steve d'un ton calme, il se tourna vers Gamora. « Je vous présente Gamora, de la planète Zen-Whoberi. C'est une amie. » 

Gamora esquissa un petit sourire, s'avança vers eux pour leur serrer la main.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à dire alors si on s'asseyait autour d'un thé ? » Lança Strange déjà en route, tout le monde le suivit.

Et autour de plusieurs tasses de thés, Steve, Stephen, Natasha et Gamora exposèrent la situation actuelle à Fury et Hill qui comprirent sans aucun problème ce qui se passait. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation se faisait, Pepper, Bruce, Nebula et Quill vinrent se rajouter dans le débat qui devenait vif. Fury avait vite approuver le plan que Banner avait exposé et leur avait fait part du fait qu'il avait contacter la fameuse Carol Danvers et qu'elle pouvait être aussi un élément clé de la réussite de ce plan. 

« Il faut qu'on se rende au S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. D'abord, vous devez vous y rendre Fury et Hill. » Lança Banner avec assurance.

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec le scientifique stressé n°2. » Ajouta Quill. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « C'est la meilleure chose à faire, on va pas débarquer quelque part et imposer nos idées… Quoique… »

« Non, Peter à raison. Toi aussi Bruce, on doit encore plus préparer le terrain et lorsqu'ils auront de nouveau leur directeur, ils seront davantage prêt. » Appuya Pepper. 

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se lever, Pepper, Bruce et Natasha partaient avec Fury et Hill pour se rendre au S.H.I.E.L.D tandis que le reste resta dans la cuisine à discuter.

« Quill.. Qui est le scientifique stressé n°1 au juste ? » Demanda Strange par pure curiosité.

Tous se retournèrent vers Peter avec intérêt et impatience. Peter les regarda comme ci la réponse a la question était d'une évidence enfantine.

« Bah. C'est Stark. »

« Ahhhhh !!! » S'écrièrent tous en même temps.

« Effectivement la réponse était évidente. » Ajouta Steve un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, la journée commence à être longue et on a pas encore terminé certaines choses. Je retourne au sanctuaire pour ma part, contactez moi en cas de besoin. »

Strange se leva et ouvrit un portail puis parti sous les regards toujours hypnotisés du reste du petit groupe.

« Non mais vraiment. Ça lui arrive de prendre les transports en commun comme tout le monde ? » Demanda Quill le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui fit soupirer Gamora exacerbée et sourire légèrement Steve.

Arrivés dans le Queens, l'atmosphère était lourde pour Peter. Ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, bien trop longtemps et il appréhendait ce moment. Comment May allait-elle réagir ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Est-ce que May allait l'étrangler ou étrangler monsieur Stark d'abord ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses dans la tête de Peter. Il était presque tétanisé mais Tony essayait du mieux que possible de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que tout se passera bien. Peter osa enfin sonner et plus les secondes passaient plus il avait une envie terrible de vomir son dernier repas, il suait pratiquement ce qui donnait à Tony envie de rire. 

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le visage baissé, les cheveux toujours bien coiffés, May se montra. Elle leva la tête et passa d'une expression morose à un choc puis une incompréhension totale, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle porta sa main droite devant sa bouche et derrière ses lunettes, on pouvait distinguer des larmes qui commençait à couler de ses yeux. Peter, Peter était là, vivant, en parfait état et il allait bien, enfin il semblait aller bien. A ce moment là, elle remercia Dieu pour avoir écouté toutes ses prières et avoir entendu sa demande. Il allait bien. Peter s'avança vers May et se laissa prendre dans ses bras, elle pleurait et il appréciait le moment. Elle ne pouvait que murmurer son nom et lui s'excuser pour tout, pour l'absence aussi longue, pour Spiderman, tout ça. Elle recula avec lui et fit entrer Stark à l'intérieur puis ferma la porte, elle s'appuya quelques instants contre la porte pour se remettre de ses émotions. Son souffle était court, elle renifla une énième fois, essuya les larmes aux coin de ses yeux, elle passa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait à la chamade et elle osa enfin se retourner vers Peter et Tony en affichant son plus beau sourire et lors assurant premièrement que tout allait bien. Peter et elle restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre pratiquement une heure sans rien se dire sauf que des excuses et des mots rassurants, Tony observait dans le calme et appréciait aussi cet instant.

« Non, enfaite non, ça ne va pas. » Elle marqua une pause avant de s'avancer vers Peter paniquée. « J'ai cru.. je pensais que tu étais mort ! Peter ! Nom de Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur. »

Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour la 50ème fois d'affilée, Peter était écrasé contre elle, il n'avait jamais autant apprécier d'être étouffée sous un de ses câlins. 

« ᴾᵃʳᵈᵒⁿ ᴹᵃʸ, ᵛʳᵃᶦᵐᵉⁿᵗ ʲᵉ ˢᵘᶦˢ ᵈéˢᵒˡé.. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? »

« ᴾʳᵉᵐᶦᵉʳᵉᵐᵉⁿᵗ, ᴾᵃʳᶜᵉ qᵘᵉ ᶜ'ᵉˢᵗ ᵐᵃ ᵛᵒᶦˣ ᵉᵗ ᵉⁿˢᵘᶦᵗᵉ.. ᵀᵘ ᵐ'ᵉᵗᵒᵘᶠᶠᵉˢ..ᵘᵍʰ. »

« Oh ! Pardon mon chat, je suis désolée ! » May le laissa respirer puis caressa sa cheveux avec tendresse. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant. »

« Moi aussi, parce que enfaite j'étais genre… mort au départ et genre maintenant je suis là. La vie est pleine de surprise et maintenant je suis un Avenger alors euh.. » Peter lui sourit et May fronça les sourcils en secouant négativement la tête. Stark commença à se gratter nerveusement la tête et tenta de partir dans la cuisine discrètement.

« Comment ça un Avenger ?! Et tu étais MORT ? Hé Oh ! Pas si vite, Stark ! Vous allez m'expliquer tout ça. » Lança May le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mon Peter était mort ? »

« Ou…ui ? Mais on l'a sauvé ! »

« Au bout d'une semaine et c'était même pas vous mais Monsieur Strange. »

« Monsieur Strange ? Tony qui est-ce ? »

« Longue histoire May, je vous expliquerai promis mais l’important c'est que Peter soit sain et sauf. »

« Sain et sauf ? Il est mort ! Une première fois pas question qu'il meurt une second fois ! C'était pas ça que j'imaginais quand on parlais d'être Spiderman, Peter. Tu n'as que 17 ans ! Tu es encore un enfant ! »

« Je sais May et et je suis désolé. Je dis beaucoup trop que je suis désolé mais c'est vrai, je le suis… désolé. Et May, s'il te plaît comprends moi… Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. » Dit le plus jeune en s'approchant d'elle et en tenant ses mains.

Ils échangèrent un regard significatif, à l'entente de cette phrase qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, May soupira. Elle regarda Stark puis Peter à nouveau avant de lâcher ses mains.

« Très bien. Très bien. » Peter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite danse de la joie. « Pat contre, vous et moi, on doit parler. Maintenant, cuisine. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Stark.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Peter alla vote contacter Ned après avoir supplié May et expliqué à Tony qu'il était son geek dans la fauteuil et que MJ était au courant aussi, elle était beaucoup trop perspicace mais Peter assura qu'avec eux le secret était bien gardé pour sûr.

« Alors déjà je dois dire que je ne vous aime pas Tony. Ça fait 52 jours. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Le gamin va bien ? » May le fusilla du regard. « Écoutez May, je sais que vous avez sûrement envie de m'étrangler, mais je voulais absolument pas mettre Peter dans tout ça. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le protéger, protéger de cette partie là, les aliens et les choses qui concerne l'équilibre de l'univers. C'est des choses qu’il ne contrôle pas, que je ne contrôle pas ! Peter est un gamin intelligent et rusé, il sait comment reprendre une situation, alors il à quand même assuré, moi beaucoup moins en tant que personne responsable de sa personne. » 

Tony afficha une expression grave et triste sur son visage, May sentait dans sa voix une profonde sincérité, Stark était un vrai papa poule pour Peter et elle savait que de son côté il représentait une figure importante, de quoi s'inspirer et apprendre, comme un père. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Tony ne disait jamais non à un câlin et surtout venant d'une belle femme alors il se lova dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout. Pour le protéger et pour le rendre meilleur. » Dit-elle doucement. Tony sourit et Peter regardait la scène au loin en appréciant sa vision de la famille.

Le lendemain et même deux jours plus tard, au S.H.I.E.L.D tout le monde était aux aguets depuis le retour de Fury et Hill. Malgré qu'il manquait la moitié du personnel employé, l'organisation devait rester et restait imperturbable, elle avait quand même beaucoup d'aide extérieure.

Effectivement, ces derniers temps il fallait se mobiliser et aussi fouiller dans les vieux dossiers, appeler d'anciens contacts et faire face à l'inattendu. C’est ce qui se passa lorsque Carol Danvers arriva sur Terre, grâce à l'aide inespérée de Jane Foster et Darcy Lewis qui interceptèrent un changement dans l'atmosphère terrestre, Coulson avait pu quant à lui intercepter la jeune femme. Bien que son histoire reste encore plus pour tous, si Fury l'avait contacté ils savaient que c'était forcément important. Malheureusement, le S.H.I.E.L.D n'avait pas pu dire grand-chose car il n'avait que trop peu d'éléments sur le pourquoi du comment des événements actuels mais il avait commencé par l'intermédiaire de Daisy Johnson et l'agent de la C.I.A Everett Ross à récupérer les personnes qui pourraient être utiles et à recenser quels sujets de dossiers confidentiels étaient encore présent et contre toutes attentes, il y avait des réponses. Les mutants dans leur grande majorité étaient présents, en tout cas pour ce qui est de ceux résidents à l'académie Xavier, que ce soit professeurs comme élèves, mais la question des mutants restait un tabou de société, on connait leur existence mais il y avait d'autres choses à savoir avec eux. D'autres surhumains ou justiciers moins connus du public étaient connus du S.H.I.E.L.D tels que Jessica Jones ou Matt Murdock, certains se faisaient « discrets » d'autres un peu moins mais le S.H.I.E.L.D avait des yeux partout et se mêlait toujours de tout. Ainsi les Avengers, bien qu'étant les superhéros les plus importants et influent de la Terre, comptait une poignée d'autres personnes semblables ou qui pouvaient aussi agir ou qui agissait pour changer le monde mais aucun n'avait pour l'instant réellement répondu présent aux appels de Phil Coulson ou d’Everett Ross, alors la Terre allait de nouveau compter sur ses Avengers pour sauver (vraiment) tout le monde.

Fury avait longtemps discuté avec Carol, Phil et Ross. Maintenant que les choses leurs avaient été clairement dites par Banner, Romanoff, Potts, Rogers et Wilson. Ils avaient approuvés les idées de plans exposées et ils savaient maintenant un peu plus que faire. Les jours passaient et chaque groupe faisaient les choses de son côté en tenant l'un et l'autre au courant, mais Hill et Fury se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient mélanger les groupes pour obtenir des résultats plus rapidement, Nick se rendit ainsi dans les appartements de Danvers pour faire part de cette idée qui bien-sûr la dérangeait.

« Je continue à penser que vous devriez aller les rencontrer captain, ces Avengers ont beaucoup à vous dire. Vous pourriez peut-être mieux comprendre les choses ainsi, je charge Hill de venir avec vous ainsi que Foster et Lewis. »

« Je travaille seule, Fury. Je ne travaille pas pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Si vous m'avez appelé et que je suis venue, c'est parce qu’on a un accord, que je respecte. Mais pour arrêter ce problème je peux très bien le faire moi-même. »

« Votre arrogance vous joue des tours Carol, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable mais là, c'est bien plus qui est en jeu vous le savez. »

« Très bien. On y va pour quand ? »

« Pour 11 heures, il est 8 heures, ça vous laisse largement le temps de vous préparer psychologiquement. Vous allez voir pourquoi. Bonne chance Danvers. » Fury sorti de la pièce un sourire moqueur et Carol soupira.

Comment ça « Bonne chance ».

Quelques heures plus tard, Jane et Darcy qui avaient déjà bien pu connaître la capitaine la rejoignait.

« J'avais jamais rencontré les Avengers non plus, ça va dire lourd ! Jane me dit pas que t'es contre. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je trouvais qu'on faisait du bon boulot à nous trois. »

« Je te rejoins sur ce point l'astrophysicienne. Mais les Avengers en savent bien plus et on a pas vraiment le choix. Qui sait ça peut être une bonne surprise ! » Ajouta Carol en avançant hors des locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Une surprise nommée Thor… »

« La ferme Darcy ! »

« Le dieu du Tonnerre ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Si il y a bien deux Avengers connus à travers la Galaxie, c'est bien Tony Stark et Thor ! Enfin, Thor c'est surtout parce que c'est un asgardien. Tony Stark, c'est parce que… C'est Tony Stark. »

« Wow, imagine avoir une reconnaissance pas internationale mais intergalactique. C'est comme être… Freddie Mercury ! »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Darcy la regardant avec incompréhension et Darcy ne put sortir qu'un petit quoi avant de se faire interrompre par Maria Hill qui les invita à rentrer dans la voiture. 

Une fois arrivées sur place, les quatres femmes étaient attendues par Natasha et Pepper pour les accueillir. Elles entrèrent dans les locaux, toutes aussi accueillies par F.R.I.D.A.Y et à ce moment précis, Carol comprit enfin pourquoi le « Bonne chance Danvers ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, je me mérite une petite pause dans leur histoire à après ce chapitre...  
> Si vous avez apprécié le chapitre, laissez un Kudo d'encouragements les p'tits nouveaux lecteurs. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire moi ça me fait plaisir et...  
> Quant à nous, on se revoit très bientôt pour un autre chapitre. Y'all better watch out.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


End file.
